Mis pequeños demonios
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se han convertido en niños pequeños debido a un brebaje. ¿Cómo se las apañan Carlisle y Esme para hacer de papas y buscar a la vez un antídoto? ¿Como se toma Bella que su marido sea más pequeño que su hija?
1. El regalo de Aro

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capitulo 1: El regalo de Aro.**

_Ring, ring…_

Ni medio segundo después de que el teléfono sonara la receptora descolgó el auricular.

-Dime –dijo una voz muy femenina un poco enfadada.

-Bella, ¿dónde estás? Te estamos esperando todos. ¡No te puedes perder el cumpleaños de Esme!

-Lo sé Edward, créeme que lo sé. Pero esa hija tuya no se dónde demonios está…

Reneesme habia salido con sus amigos del instituto y no habia vuelto a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su abuela. Su madre se habia puesto extremadamente nerviosa, habia cogido el coche y habia salido a buscarla por los locales de moda de Port Angeles, pero Reneesme no estaba allí. No estaba en ninguna parte, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Bella llamó en varias ocasiones al teléfono móbil de su hija pero no le contestaba, igual que Jacob, cosa que indicaba que estaban juntos y no con sus amigos. La joven vampira no entendia qué necesidad tenia su hija de mentirle. ¡Toda la familia Cullen sabia que acabaria con Jacob desde el dia que nació!

-Voy a matar a Jacob –dijo Bella a su marido por el manos libres conduciendo a más de 120km/h por una autopista poblada de automóbiles.

-Conserva la calma –le pidió Edward preocupado aunque confiaba ciegamente en que no le pasaria nada. Sin embargo, temia que Bella fuera muy dura con Reneesme. Tampoco podia culparla, su hija estaba atravesando unos años muy difíciles, la adolescencia, y siendo medio vampira, estaba más revolucionada que cualquier humano a los 16 años.

-Cogeré la carretera de La Push porque sospecho que está con Jacob. Ninguno de los dos me coge el teléfono. Tardaré bastante Edward, hay un atasco terrible- anunció Bella. Sonaba muy fastidiada. Edward sabía que ella odiaba las fiestas, pero las de Esme eran siempre muy íntimas y Alice no se sobrepasaba con los preparativos. Realmente a Bella le sabria mal perderse el cumpleaños de Esme, pero ya no podian esperar más ya que Carlisle empezaba a trabajar dentro de una hora.

-Lo siento muchísimo, díselo a Esme ¿vale? –dijo Bella tocando el cláxon desesperada.

-Te quiero –le recordó Edward- Conduce con cuidado.

-Y yo a ti- le contestó su esposa y colgó el teléfono.

Edward también colgó y se dirigió a su familia. Esme estaba abriendo los regalos con emoción pero se fijó en la cara de Edward caundo este llegó junto su hermana Alice. Esme no dijo nada sobre la ausencia de Bella y Reneesme y alabó el regalo de Alice, pero Edward estaba tan preocupado por su mujer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué era.

-Vamos a ser un poco humanos –dijo Carlisle bajando la música de fondo y sacando una caja de madera muy antigua- brindemos por Esme y por… bueno, porque cumpla muchos más.

Alice y Emmett rieron de las palabras de Carlisle. Era evidente que Esme cumpliria muchos más sin que nada le ocurriera a su magnífico aspecto.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Carlisle? -preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Como si no lo supieras –bromeó Jasper.- ¿Qué es? Parece muy antiguo.

Carlisle, sintiéndose el centro de atención fue poco a poco a abrir la caja y aún más a rebelar su contenido. Suspiró un poco triste.

-Queria hacer esto cuando estuvieramos todos –dijo apenado. Edward se sintió bastante mal y se disculpó por la ausencia de su hija ante su familia.

-Lo siento –dijo mirando a Esme- Siento que Reneesme no esté aquí. Es ese perro que la confunde.

-No te preocupes, cielo –contestó Esme, tan comprensiva y cariñosa como siempre- todos hemos pasado la adolescencia. Además, Reneesme está bien acompañada y no le va a pasar nada. Es una chica fuerte.

Edward sonrió melancólico. Como siempre, Carlisle intervino para romper el ambiente tenso que habia en la habitación.

-El caso es que esta botella de champan –la sacó con mucho cuidado de la caja- me la regaló Aro cuando estuve con ellos en Italia. Os podeis imaginar que es muy antigua, ya en esos tiempos lo era. Imaginaos ahora.

-Perfecto, ¡brindemos! –dijo Emmett emocionado, y riendo añadió- A lo mejor tiene tanto sabor que lo notamos un poco.

Rosalie puso cara de especticismo.

-Queria brindar porque me parece un buen dia para hacerlo –dijo Carlisle- Es igual que no sintamos el gusto que tiene esta reliquia embotellada. Simplemente me apetece celebrar que somos una familia grande y feliz. Alice, acércame unas copas.

Alice fue con su habitual caminar de bailarina a buscar las copas. Jasper miraba la botella ensimismado y Esme parecia muy feliz. El único que estaba nervioso y no conseguia disimularlo era Edward.

Carlisle llenó las copas hasta arriba y las repartió a los presentes. Alzó su copa con una gran alegria en el rostro.

-Por Esme –miró a su mujer con los ojos chispeantes de emoción- por los siglos que he pasado a su lado y los muchos que quiero pasar.

Todos brindaron con emoción, menos Carlisle a quien en ese momento le sonó el teléfono. Puso cara de circunstancias, se disculpó y dejó su copa sin tomar encima de la mesa. Esme, también sin beber, salió detrás de él dejándo a sus hijos adoptivos en la sala.

-Mejor –dijo Emmett- más champan para nosotros.

Y dicho esto se tomó de un sorbo la copa de Esme y le pasó a Jasper la copa llena de Carlisle.

-Sabe a algo… como a agua –dijo Edward- o como recuerdo que sabía el agua. Debe ser por la antigüedad.

-A mi me da igual –dijo Emmett contento- es una ocasión especial ¿no? Pues brindemos por Esme y por nuestra familia. Bomboncito bebe un poco –dijo dirigiéndose a Rosalie que cogió la copa y bebió un poco con mala cara.

Un poco más tarde, Esme volvió.

-Carlisle se ha ido un poco antes, ha habido un incendio y hay un par de heridos –anunció Esme -¿Os lo habéis bebido todo?

Emmett rió divertido.

-Os va a sentar mal –dijo Esme recogiendo el papel de regalo que ella antes habia tirado al suelo.

-Me gustaria verlo –le contestó Emmett divertido. Vació su copa con un estrépito innecesario y dijo- Me voy a cazar ¿Quién se apunta?

Jasper dio un paso adelante y chocó la mano de Emmett que sonó como dos coches en colisión.

-¿Te vienes corazón? –le pidió Emmett a su Rosalie mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y le ofrecia un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella le contestó que preferia quedarse en casa para esperar a Reneesme, su sobrinita del alma.

Alice también se quedó ayudando a Esme a recoger las cosas. Edward, que estaba muy angustiado decidió ir con sus hermanos para ver si se despejaba un poco. Esperaba que Bella no tardara mucho en volver con su hija. Su querida hija que se hacia mayor tan deprisa… Ojala hubiera sido cien por cien humana y hubiera podido disfrutar más de su infancia. Pero no, ya era una adolescente hermosa y despreocupada.

Edward saltó por la ventana detrás de Jasper.

-¡Vaya tres! –exclamó Esme divertida- en fin, ya he cumplido otro año más. ¿Quién es la próxima?

El próximo cumpleaños era el de Alice, pero debido a su don a ella no se le podian preparar sorpresas. Una vez lo intentaron. Le regalaron a ella y a Jasper un billete a la antípodas mientras ellos lo organizaban todo en casa y decidian qué le gustaria más a Alice. Pero no sirvió de nada, ella siempre lo adivina todo.

Cuando estuvo todo recogido, Esme se sentó delante de la televisión. Así esperaba cada dia a que su Carlisle volviera de trabajar. Alice estaba en su dormitorio ordenando la ropa, esta vez por colores y Rosalie estaba en el baño.

Esme se acurrucó en el sofá, bastante cómoda. Si se hubiera podido quedar dormida, en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, sin duda.

-¡Voy yo! –gritó Alice –Es Bella.

Se plantó delante del teléfono esperando a que sonara. En seguida sonó el primer timbrazo y Alice respondió con una gran rapidez.

-Dime Bella. […]Si, ya lo sabía. […] Edward está cazando. Cuando regreses ya estará aquí. […] Saluda a Jacob. […] Esme está aquí, ¿te la paso? […] Vale, se lo diré. Hasta ahora.

Alice colgó y se dirigió a Esme que la miraba tumbada sobre el elegante sofá del salón sin prestar atención a las noticias.

-Reneesme estaba en La Push, en la playa con Jacob. Ya sabes –dijo Alice despreocupada- habia perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora Bella la trae, se la veia más tranquila.

Esme sonrió y cambió de canal. De repente, ambas miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Rosalie? –preguntó Esme -¿Qué haces?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Se escuchó un grito ahogado. Esme subió corriendo y abrió la puerta del baño. Rosalie estaba allí, en el suelo tumbada. Habia un gran bote de maquillaje tirado en el suelo. Esme se quedó perpleja… no podia encontrarse mal. Los vampiros no tenian enfermedades, ni gripes, ni dolores agudos de varriga… Ni palidecían.

Pero Rosalie estaba pálida, demasiado pálida para un vampiro. Estaba casi transparente. Esme se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡¡¡ROSE!!! –gritó asustada. Le cogió la mano muy fuertemente- No te asustes cariño, no es nada, yo estoy contigo.

Pero Rosalie estaba muy pálida y temblaba descontroladamente. Esme le cogió la mano más fuertemente. Y, horrorizada, vió ante sus ojos como su mano se encogia.

Miró a la bella muchacha que respiraba entrecortadamente en el suelo y gritaba. ¡No era su Rosalie! Estaba encogiendo.

Esto no podia estar pasando. Si fuera humana seria una pesadilla, sin duda, pero Esme no podia soñar. No podia soñar de la misma manera que el cuerpo de Rosalie no podia cambiar de ninguna de las maneras. Rosalie se congeló a los dieciocho, y seguiria teniendo dieciocho siempre.

Pero sus ojos no le decian lo mismo. Allí estaba Rose, en el suelo, respirando con mayor normalidad y con el aspecto de una chica de unos catorce años. Hermosa, la belleza personificada, pero más joven. Mucho más joven. Aquello no podia estar pasando.

Rosalie estaba asustada, y eso que todavia no se habia visto.

-¡ALICE! –gritó Esme- Alice traéme el teléfono. Carlisle sabrá qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa, Esme? –dijo Rose levantándose y resbalando dentro de unos zapatos de tacón dos o tres tallas grandes. Rose observó sus ropas que le venian tan grandes. -¿Qué es esto?

Alice entonces apareció. O como mínino parecia Alice. Una chica de catorce años, morena y muy delgada, con una gran sonrisa que miraba aterrorizada a Rosalie. Alice le tendió el teléfono a Esme.

Esme lo cogió y se puso de pie mientras marcaba el telefono de su esposo. Se equivocó. Volvió a marcar y se volvió a equivocar.

-Tranquila Esme –se dijo a si misma- no pasa nada. Debe ser… ¡Vale! ¡Lo admito! No tengo ni idea de que es. Pero Carlisle lo sabrá y en seguida me dirá que tengo que hacer.

Oyó un gran grito de Rosalie. Seguramente acababa de verse en el espejo y gritaba como una loca cosas como "¿Qué pasa?", "¡Alice no te rias!" y "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi."

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Esme corrió a abrir. Serian Bella y Reneesme. Pero no.

Un Emmett de ocho años con un corte en el labio estaba allí sonriente con las ropas muy grandes. Solo con los pantalones del Emmett adulto se podrian hacer tres vestidos para este nuevo Emmett. Parecia mucho más pequeño que Rose y Alice. Con él habia un chico de aspecto tenso que era Jasper, sin duda. Un pequeñín lleno de cicatrices y con expresión seria.

A su lado estaba Edward, que parecia tener unos años más que Emmett y Jasper. Era como si Emmett y Jasper tuvieran cerca de los ocho, Edward unos doce y Alice y Rose unos catorce. A Esme le dio un vuelco la cabeza, una cosa parecida al mareo.

Esme se sorprendió tanto que se olvidó de que estaba llamando a su esposo.

-¿¿ESME?? –gritó el auricular.

-Carlisle… ven pronto a casa. Tenemos un problema. Y grave…

**Continuará…**


	2. Una noche de locos

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 2: Una noche de locos.**

Carlisle llegó dos horas después.

Mientras, en este periodo relativamente corto de tiempo, Esme habia estado consolando a Rosalie que intentaba llorar a moco tendido sin mucho éxito tirada en el suelo del salón. Emmett se habia hecho con una sartén de la cocina y Jasper con un colador (los dos nuevos, por supuesto, para los Cullen eran tan solo un objecto de decoración) y se perseguian tirándose tomates.

-¡¡Toma tomatazo!! –gritó Jasper cuando Emmett se despistó con la televisión que continuava encendida, y le atizó un tomate en todo el pelo. Jasper se puso a reir como un poseso mientras el pelo corto y moreno de Emmett chorreaba tomate líquido por sus rizos.

En cuanto a Emmett, se miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos y empezó un berrinche impresionante. Emmett tiró la sartén y empezó a perseguir a Jasper hasta que este, sin querer, si dio en la frente con el borde afilado de una mesa…

Alice se puso nerviosa y se metió entre los dos. Jasper estaba… llorando y Emmett sangraba. La joven Alice no sabia que hacer, eso no les podia pasar a ellos. Pero claro, tampoco podian cambiar y allí estaban, con una estatura ridícula y faciones de niños.

-No llores Jasper cariño –dijo Alice abrazándolo y besándole la frente.

-Es que me he hecho pupa –dijo entre sollozos.

-Venga Rose –decia Esme- levántate. No puedes pasarte todo el dia en el suelo.

-Si que puedo –gritó Rosalie con una voz infantil pero llena de seducción- puedo y lo haré.

Esme se dio por vencida y se levantó del suelo. Fue hacia la ventana y vió como su marido llegaba conduciendo su elegante coche negro. Corrió a su encuentro escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Esme? –dijo este llegando al umbral de la puerta de la entrada muy rápido.-Me has asustado. Lo siento, no he podido llegar antes, no te imaginas que lio tan grande habia en el hospital. ¡Siete heridos graves y doce leves! Menos mal que el doctor Mas me ha podido reemplazar, pero no estoy tranquilo. ¿Está bien Reneesme?

Esme examinó a su siempre hermoso marido. No sabía como decirselo. Tenía miedo de volver a entrar en el salón y que todo hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto. Entonces Carlisle se enfadaria mucho por tener que dejar su trabajo por una tonteria y a Esme no le gustaba que su marido se enfadara con ella, estaba muy acostumbrada al Carlisle dulce y cariñoso.

-¿Oigo sollozos? –preguntó Carlisle- ¿Ha traido Reneesme alguna amiga humana a dormir? ¿Se ha caído de la litera? ¿Por qué no se la ha llevado a la cabaña?

-No, Reneesme todavia no ha llegado y Bella tampoco –contestó Esme mirando el reloj de pared.

Carlisle la miró con la preocupación estampada en el rostro.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó confuso el doctor. De repente comenzó a reir- Parece Jasper. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por fín se ha lanzado encima de la yugular del cartero?

Esme sonrió. Jasper era el más renciente de la familia y le constaba mucho controlarse, pero todavia no habia mordido al cartero como Emmett sugeria algunas veces para provocarlo.

-Bueno Esme –dijo Carlisle dejando su maletín y su chaqueta en el perchero- he tenido una noche terrible, y creo que no voy a poder estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Antes de que salga el sol me gustaria volver al hospital. Creo que mañana estará nublado, así que podré pasar allí parte de la mañana.

Carlisle comenzó a subir las escaleras. Esme se quedó allí plantada, convencida de que su marido se pensaba que estaba atravesando algún estado de shock vampírico-femenino.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Esme siguió a su marido. Pero ya era muy tarde, él ya había abierto la puerta del salón. Él miró la escena con los ojos abiertos y muy quieto.

-¿Carlisle? –preguntó Esme.

-Está bien –dijo este. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo interior de la americana y se lo pasó a Esme. –Cariño, hazme el favor de llamar al hospital y decir que estoy enfermo. Ya sabes, gripe, salmonela, fiebre muy alta, vomitos… lo que quieras.

Esme cogió el teléfono y desapareció de la sala. Carlisle se quedó allí plantado, como diran en términos modernos, alucinando. Rosalie se levantó del suelo y corrió a abrazarse a sus rodillas.

-¿Rose? –dijo él abrazándola. La niña era realmente hermosa, una preciosidad. –No te preocupes cielo.

Llegó Esme a su lado con cara de circumstancias.

-¿Por qué llora Jasper, Carlisle? –le preguntó Esme. Carlisle la miró todavia con la preciosa Rose entre sus brazos.

-Se debe haber hecho daño –respondió Carlisle intentando ocultar la nota de histeria de su voz.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo su mujer- me refiero a que… el no deberia poder llorar. Es un vampiro. Nosotros no lloramos.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Emmett.

-Ni tenemos hambre –observó Carlisle ahora emocionado. ¿Qué debia ser eso? ¿Cómo podian haberse vuelto… humanos? – ¿Todos teneis hambre? ¿Todos respirais? ¿Sentís olores? ¿Necesitais ir al baño? ¿Teneis frío? ¿Calor, tal vez?

-Yo no -dijo Alice asustada.- yo sigo sintiendo sed y, si quieres un consejo, yo no hubiera dejado las llaves del coche en el contacto, hazme caso –aconsejó Alice. Si la situación hubiera sido peor, Carlisle hubiera obedecido la advertencia de Alice, pero en esos momentos tenia cosas mejores en las que pensar.

Rosalie, entre intentos de sollozos, respondió que ella seguia siendo vampiro, como siempre muy a su pesar.

-Pero yo tengo hambre –dijo Emmett testarudo- Yo y Jasper queremos patatas fritas.

-¿A que es debido Carlisle? –preguntó Esme confiando en la sabiduria sin límites de su marido- ¿Los chicos sí, y las chicas no?

-No es eso –dijo Carlisle y se acercó a la botella de Aro y la olió- Creo estar cien por cien seguro que esto no es champan, pero tampoco puedo decir qué es con exactitud. Y más que a una cuestión de género, me parece más una cuestión de la cantidad de brebaje ingerido.

-Es decir –dijo Esme recapitulando- Como Jasper y Emmett fueron los que más bebieron són los que más han retrocedido. Son los más pequeños y humanos.

-Si –dijo Carlisle- apuesto a que dos copas cada uno. En cambio… -miró de solsayo a Alice.

-Yo solo me bebí media y la otra media se la bebió Rose –aclaró ella con una nota de esperanza en los ojos.

-Por supuesto, como ellas bebieron mucho menos siguen siendo vampiras, consevan sus dones solo que son… bueno… más pequeñas. ¿Y Edward? –preguntó Carlisle- el debió beberse una copa entera… ¿Y Edward?

Todos miraron a su alrededor. No habia señales de él por ninguna parte. De repente todos oyeron claramente el sonido de un motor encendiéndose. El rugido de ese motor era inconfundible: el coche de Carlisle. Ahora entendia la advertencia de Alice, ella debia haberlo visto.

Esme miró a Carlisle muy asustada. Los dos, gracias a su increible rapidez fueron detrás del coche que se escapaba sendero hacia arriba.

-¡¡EDWARD!! –gritaba Esme extremadamente preocupada.- ¡¡EDWARD VUELVE!!

El coche alcanzaba una gran velocidad y Carlisle ya lo habia alcanzado. Con dificultad abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró en el coche.

-¡Edward frena! –gritó Carlisle cerrando la puerta. Edward le miró con el miedo escrito en la cara.

-Tengo que encontrar a Bella y a mi hija –dijo Edward muy convencido con una gran determinación.

Carlisle intentó razonar con él.

-Hijo mio, no puedes conducir con este tamaño, nos meterias en un lio con las autoridades. No creo que Charlie hiciera la vista gorda, primero de todo porque no te reconoceria… ¿Y quién le voy a decir que eres? Ahora –dijo con voz muy calmada- frena, por favor.

-Me gustaria –respondió este sincero- pero no llego al pedal del freno.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un segundo con el horror en el rostro. Carlisle tiró del asiento del conductor hacia atrás, dejándolo totalmente inclinado. Edward se inclinó sobre el asiento y Carlisle cogió el volante, a tiempo para esquivar un árbol. El médico apretó el embrage fuertemente y redujo a cuarta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces conduciendo en quinta si ni siquiera llegas al embrague? –preguntó Carlisle poniendo la segunda y pisando muy fuertemente el freno, a tiempo antes de llegar al desvio que entraba en la autopista.

Esme llegó volando detrás del coche y se abrazó a Edward muy emocionada.

-Lo siento –dijo apretado en el abrazo de Esme- pero es que estoy preocupado por Bella y Reneesme.

-No temas, estaran bien –le consoló Carlisle.- Ahora volvamos a casa con tus hermanos y veamos que podemos hacer para que volvais a la normalidad.

Y cuando llegaban por el sendero los tres vampiros se miraron horrorizados.

-¿Oleis a…

-…Fuego?

Y corrieron como posesos hasta la cocina de su lujosa casa. Carlisle se quitó la chaqueta y con ella apagó el fuego que se habia provocado sobre los fogones de su cara e inutil cocina, mientras Esme sacaba a Emmett y Jasper de allí.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera –dijo Rose enfadada.

-Es que tengo hambre y ellos se han ido –se excusó Jasper.

-Era peligroso encender el fuego –se quejó Alice.

-Pero las patatas fritas valian la pena –contestó Emmett muy terco.

-¿Estabais haciendo patatas fritas? –preguntó Edward muy confuso.- ¿Qué me he perdido?

Carlisle tiró su chaqueta, ahora inservible puesto que estaba totalmente quemada, a un rincón.

-Tus hermanos Jasper y Emmett son humanos, mientras que Alice y Rose son vampiras –contestó Esme cuidando a su marido que hoy se habia comportado como un héroe.

-Pues a mi me apetecen ambas cosas –dijo Edward- me comeria las patatas, pero no le haria ascos a la sangre de un conejito.

-¿Vas a matar a un conejito? –dijo Jasper horrorizado alejándose de su hermano.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie –dijo Carlisle con autoridad en la voz.- Vamos a mirar qué podemos hacer. Encontraré una solución, os lo prometo.

-Pues tienes apenas un minuto, porque allí llega Bella. –anunció Esme- a ver quién le explica que su marido es un semi-vampiro de doce años.

Carlisle echó una rápida mirada por la ventana. Bella llegaba con una Reneesme bastante sofocada.

**Continuará…**


	3. La decisión de Carlisle

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 3: La decisión de Carlisle**

-¡¡ES BELLA!! –gritó Edward y corrió al encuentro de su mujer como un poseso, tan rápido que casi se tropieza, no acostumbrado a caminar con unos pies tan pequeños.

-Cinco dolares a que ella no le reconoce –apostó Emmett con mala intención.

-Diez –contraatacó Jasper.

Desde el piso de abajo se oian los gritos de Reneesme.

-Jacob me dijo que si podia –gritaba la joven muy acalorada.

-Si, pero tu madre soy yo Reneesme –decia Bella con serenidad.

-Eres un muermazo –le contestó su hija enfadada.

En ese momento apareció Edward. Las dos mujeres se quedaron de piedra. Reneesme miró a su madre y Bella miraba a Edward sin poderselo creer.

-Quince dolares a que se desmaya –apostó Jasper

-Veinte –rió Emmett mientras los dos bajaban a ver la escena.

-¡HOLA BELLA! –gritó Emmett con mucha energia.- Soy yo, Emmett, ¡el más guapo de toooda la casa!

-Bella –dijo Carlisle llegando en el momento adecuado mientras Bella miraba ahora a Emmett con gesto de incredulidad – todo tiene una explicación. Ven por aquí, venga.

La cogió del brazo porque Bella se habia quedado paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos. Carlisle la sentó en el sofá y se plantó delante de ella.

-Siempre dije que llegaria un dia en que Edward la volveria loca –dijo Emmett riendo teatralmente y tirándose sobre el sofá.

Tardaron bastante en hacer reaccionar a Bella. Se habia quedado en un shock vampirico-femenino como el que tuvo Esme hacia apenas unas horas. Cuando Bella se recuperó Carlisle tuvo que explicarle sus teorias, cosa que hizo que Bella volviera a entrar en shock, y de esta manera pasaron toda la noche.

Emmett, Jasper y Reneesme se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Esme y Carlisle que era la más grande de la casa. Les despertó el teléfono de Reneesme. Evidentemente era Jacob.

-_Hola cariño_ –contestó Reneesme emocionada.- _¿A que no sabes qué ha pasado hoy? ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¿A qué no lo adivinas? […] No es eso. […] Te equivocas otra vez […] ¡Jacob, que poca imaginación! […] ¿Te rindes? […] ¡Mi padre ha encogido! Es como si lo hubieran metido en la lavadora… […] No, Emmett no ha metido en la lavadora a mi padre…_

-¿Por qué siempre tengo yo la culpa de todo? –se quejó el aludido, despertando.

-_Pues es bastante pequeño, es como si tuviera unos doce años humanos […] No se por qué ha pasado […] Tranquilo, tranquilo, mi abuelo ahora me lo contará […] Mi madre creo que sigue en shock. […] ¡Pues si vieras a Emmett y Jasper si que reirias! […] Si, todos menos mis abuelos, pero Alice y tia Rosalie son más… mayores. […] ¡No se por qué Jacob! […] Vale, luego te lo cuento. […] Te llamo luego._

-¡Quieres colgar ya! –gritó Emmett con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

_-No, cuelga tú […] Cuelga tu Jacob. […] Venga cuelga tu […] Que no, ¡Quiero que cuelgues tu! […] Insisto, cuelga tu cariñito… _

Emmett salió de debajo la almohada y después de un intenso forcejeo, consiguió arrebatarle el teléfono a Reneesme y colgó a Jacob sin muchos miramientos. Acto seguido se tumbó en la cama y se quedó frito otra vez.

Reneesme salió de la habitación y fue a ver a su madre.

-Buenos dias –dijo cuando llegó al salón. No hubo respuesta alguna y eso que todos los miembros de la familia estaban allí.

Miró a su padre que estaba meditando con aspecto alicaido en la butaca más lejana. ¡Parecia tan pequeño! ¿Qué debia haber pasado? ¡Aquello era increible!

-¿Quieres desayunar cielo? –le preguntó su abuela, la siempre atenta Esme.

-No, gracias –contestó. A cualquiera se le quitaria el hambre con esa escena. Un montón de vampiros deprimidos tirados sobre los sofás sin abrir la boca. Quien peor lo llevaba era tia Rosalie. Alice incluso parecia contenta cuando se levantó y fue a atender a su Jasper.

El ambiente deprimido siguió siéndo la tónica dominante de ese dia en la casa de los Cullen. Por desgracia, todos confiaban en que Carlisle aportara una rápida y definitiva decisión, pero él no sabia que podia hacer para ayudar a su familia.

Y los dias se sucedian uno tras otro. Bella al final lo asumió e intentó que Edward lo llevara lo mejor posible, pero se derrumbaba con facilidad. Esme hacia ahora de madre de verdad y se llevaba a Alice, Edward y Rosalie a cazar. Mientras Reneesme se quedaba con Emmett y Jasper, básicamente para evitar que la cocina se quemara otra vez.

Emmett no perdia el gusto por las patatas fritas, aunque Carlisle insistiera en que tenia que comer de todo ya que su dieta tenia que ser variada. En cuanto a Jasper, esperaba a que Alice llegara para comer con ella.

Pero pronto en el pueblo la gente empezó a preguntarse qué habia pasado con el doctor Cullen que hacia semanas que estaba enfermo y no iba a trabajar. Carlisle tuvo que volver al hospital, tras justificarse de una pulmonia excepcionalmente fuerte. Tal vez le convendria ir a vivir a un lugar menos húmedo para que sus bronquios volvieran a ser los de antes…

Una noche llegó Carlisle a su casa y como siempre encontró a Esme en la puerta que le daba la bienvenida. Su mujer le vió la cara y la interpretió correctamente. Después de tantos años juntos era muy fácil ver lo que pensaba sin que el le dijera absolutamente nada. Ya habia tomado una decisión.

Reunió a toda la familia en el salón (aunque fue dificil que Emmett y Jasper estuvieran quietos ya que esta vez se peleaban tirándose zanahorias excepcionalmente afiladas).

-¡Zanahoria vaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba Emmett aprisionado en los brazos de Esme. Jasper esquivó la zanahoria pero esta le dio a Rosalie en el pelo. La hermosa joven se enfadó mucho y confiscó las zanahorias tras gritar un poco a Jasper y a Emmett.

La reunión familiar comenzó, por fin, con Carlisle como centro de atención.

-¿Qué has decidio? –preguntó Esme, cuando ya estuvieron todos después de media hora, ya que Reneesme habia tardado bastante en colgarle el teléfono a Jacob.

-Bueno –comenzó el doctor- No sé por donde empezar. Pero las cosas son como son, y dentro de poco la gente de este pueblo va a empezar a sospechar. ¿Cómo decirles que, de repente, Esme y yo tenemos nuevos hijos más pequeños que, curiosamente, son iguales que los que teniamos antes?

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó Esme, aunque ya conocia la respuesta.

-¡¡TOMA ZANAHORIA!! –gritó Emmett mientras tiraba una zanahoria a Carlisle que le acertó en toda la frente. El doctor no se lo esperaba y reaccionó como si nada. Sin alterarse siguió su discurso.

-Propongo empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. –expuso Carlisle ante su familia que le escuchaba atentamente y no se perdia ni media silaba de su discurso.- Propongo que seais nuestros hijos de verdad, en vez de adoptivos como hemos dicho hasta ahora.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos sabian que esa era la única opción posible que les quedaba. Eran muchas cosas las que perdian, pero así protegian su secreto…

-Ya he pedido un traslado en el hospital y creo que me van a decir que si. Ahora, vamos a votar. Quiero que lo decidamos entre todos.

Carlisle dio a su familia unos minutos para que reflexionara. Les pasó a todos un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo, porque cada uno tenía sus motivos para votar lo que quisiera.

-¡EMMETT! No me pintes la mesa –gritó Esme cuando se dio cuenta de que su retoño le habia dibujado una caca sobre una mesa del siglo XVII.

-Muy bien –dijo Carlisle cuando tuvo todos los papeles (y zanahorias) en su poder- Voy a contarlos.

**Continuará…**


	4. Alaska

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 4: Alaska**

-Bueno –dijo Carlisle contando los votos- Tenemos dos en contra y los demás a favor.

-¡Pero yo no quiero irme! –gritó Reneesme medio llorando –iros vosotros si quereis pero yo me quedo en Forks. ¡No voy a dejar a Jacob!

Claro, Jacob. En él no habia pensado Carlisle. ¿Qué podian hacer?

-Nessie –dijo Edward- Es la única opción que nos queda si no queremos poner a tus abuelos en un compromiso demasiado grande.

Reneesme se puso a llorar como una magdalena mientras gritaba cosas como "Jacob", "No quiero" o "dejadme"

-Yo también voté que no –se sinceró Bella- simplemente porque no quiero dejar a Charlie aquí pero… ahora que lo pienso con calma, Carlisle tiene razón, ¡levantaremos muchas sospechas!

-¡MAMA! –gritó Reneesme con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro- ¡Yo me quiero quedar aquí con Jacob!

-Reneesme –dijo Bella tajante, cortando con una palabra el berrinche de Nessie- Nos vamos.

Bella y todos los demás miembros de la familia Cullen se volvieron a Carlisle que exponia el plan. Debían irse a un lugar como Forks, en que hiciera poco sol y un clima que les permitiera hacer vida normal durante casi todo el año. Alaska era un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo.

Se mudarian dentro de tres dias.

Durante ese tiempo fueron muchas cosas las que se tuvieron que hacer, con el agravante de tener que vigilar todo el tiempo a Jasper, y sobretodo a Emmett.

Por suerte, como no necesitaban dormir pudieron tenerlo todo preparado para la fecha.

Emmett seguia tan revoltoso como siempre, cosa que oblidaba a Esme a correrle siempre detrás.

Esme, además de castigar y reñir a Emmett, tuvo que dejar la casa en condiciones para que, cuando dentro de cincuenta o sesenta años pudieran volver y lo encontraran todo en perfecto estado. Para empezar tenia que cubrir todos los muebles con sábanas, cosa imposible si tenemos en cuenta de que a Emmett le gustaba mucho disfrazarse de fantasma y cogia todas las sábanas poniéndoselas en la cabeza.

Una noche, Esme lo encontró de esta guisa paseando emocionado por los pasillos y le castigó a cenar de brocoli. Emmett estuvo llorando hasta que se cansó. Luego cogió una sábana y se fue a asustar a Jasper que dormia.

-Jaaaaaasspeeeer –dijo Emmett-fantasma con voz suave al oido del pequeño dormilón- Jaaasspeeerrr…

El interpelado dormida placidamente y en paz. Emmett le agitó, despertándolo bruscamente y gritando:

-¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUHHHH!!

Jasper, que se asustó bastante, estuvo la gran parte de la noche escondido debajo de la cama mientras Emmett estaba castigado cara a la pared (sin que eso surgiera mucho efecto sobre su conducta posterior). Jasper tan solo salió de debajo de la cama cuando Alice volvió de la caza.

En compensación por el susto, del dinero de Emmett le compraron a Jasper un conejito blanco que llamaron Blit.

Por otra parte, Reneesme se fue esta tarde con Jacob y estuvo horas y horas dias sin aparecer, cosa que preocupó mucho a Bella, como siempre.

-Te juro Edward, –gritaba Bella irritada- que si me pudiera dar un infarto como consecuencia de un ataque de nervios, tu hija me hubiera enviado al hospital varias veces este año.

Mientras, todos metieron en cajas sus posesiones más preciadas. Para Bella, aquello fue un alivio muy grande, pues no se podia llevar todo el armario que Alice le habia regalado.

Carlisle se habia despedido del trabajo. Sabia que en Forks todos le echarian de menos, pero también sabia que debia marcharse de allí antes de comenzar levantar sospechas. Otro problema añadido eran los coches. Tenian muchos coches y solo tres conductores. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Lo primero que debian hacer es transportar cajas llenas de pertenencias a su casa.

Carlisle tenia una casa (en realidad una mansión) en Alaska que no usaba desde hacia setenta años. Esperaba que no quedara nadie de los que trató en aquel tiempo, sinó siempre se podia hacer pasar por el nieto del famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen…

Cuando apareció Nessie, estuvo menos de cinco minutos a hacer su equipaje. Extrañamente parecia más contenta de lo habitual y no armó ningún berrinche cuando Edward sugirió que se fuera en el jeep de Emmett (que conducia Esme, por supuesto, aunque Emmett puso sus condiciones).

-No pongas los pies en el salpicadero –gritaba Emmett cuando Esme se subió a su coche.

-Tranquilo…

-No me toques la radio, la tenia sintonizada como a mi me gusta

-No la tocaré

-Cuidado con los vales de descuento que tengo en la guantera

-Vaaaaaale –contestaba ya Esme por puro fastidio

-¡No me lo rayes! –gritó Emmett cuando Esme se subió al coche y arrancó dejando atrás a un Emmett excepcionalmente preocupado por el estado de salud de su preciado vehiculo.- ¡Y lleva gasolina 90!

Y así fue: Primero Esme se fue con Nessie hacia la casa nueva a dejar gran parte de las pertenencias, pero no debian engañarse, todavia les faltaban muchos viajes por hacer, ya que eran muchos y tenian una gran cantidad de objetos acumulados durante siglos y siglos.

Esme volvió al dia siguiente sin Nessie, que habia insistido en quedarse y arreglar la casa. Además alguien tenia que quedarse cuidando de los curiosos que se acercaran a conocer a los nuevos inquilinos, aunque a decir verdad, aquello era muy improbable puesto que vivian en las afueras cerca de un bosque muy extenso que les vendria de perlas para cazar.

Pero al menos, cuando llegaran encontrarian agua caliente, electricidad y un buen sofá donde relajarse viendo el partido.

Esme partió esa misma tarde con la furgoneta llena hasta arriba de cajas y cajas llenas, mayoritariamente, de ropa de Alice, que ella habia empezado a cortar y arreglar. Algunas de sus antiguas ropas ya se las podia poner y le quedaban perfectas a su nuevo tamaño.

Bella, mientras, fue a despedirse de Charlie, aunque le prometió que le escribiria cada semana y le pidió disculpas por haber enviado a Reneesme tan rápido hacia Alaska sin que antes se pudiera despedir de su abuelo materno.

-Vendremos a verte por navidad –dijo Bella muy triste- te lo prometo papá.

Esme regresó a la mañana siguiente y tras cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden y pasar un rato con Carlisle, se ocuparon de cómo lo harian para llevar todos los coches hasta Alaska. Reneesme ya habia limpiado el garage y parecia que cabrian todos los coches sin problema.

Acordaron que Esme se llevaria el coche de Emmett (otra vez) y ya lo dejaria allí. Volveria corriendo, cosa que tal vez le llevaria un dia entero. El dia que tendrian que irse definitivamente.

Carlisle conduciria su propio coche y Bella llevaria el Volvo de Edward. Esme, cuando volviera, llevaria el de Rosalie, pero todavia tendria que volver a recoger el amarillento coche de Alice.

Por otra parte, casi todos sus enseres ya estaban en Alaska. Esme volvió esa mañana y tuvo que irse de caza, además de querer ducharse antes de irse de Forks definitivamente. Cuando volvió de dar un paseo con Carlisle, empezó a ultimar los preparativos para el viaje (como bocadillos y refrescos para sus pequeños hijos mortales).

-Yo me pido delante –gritaba Emmett a la hora de salir de Forks.

Bella subió al Volvo plateado con Edward, Alice y Jasper (y su dulce conejito).

-¿Con quién te vas? –le pidió Esme cuando ella cerraba la casa gran casa blanca junto al rio con las vallas metálicas.

-Uhmmm me voy con este –dijo Emmett entrando con Esme en el coche rojo de Rosalie. Pero Rose ya habia ocupado con cara de pocos amigos el asiento del copiloto.

Así que Emmett se enfadó y se fue a sentarse con Carlisle en su reluciente coche negro.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo…

Y sobretodo lo fue para Carlisle.

Cuando cogieron la autopista habia un gran atasco. Con eso no habian contado y Alice habia estado demasiado ocupada empaquetando las cosas de Jasper como para saber si la autopista estaria colapsada o no.

Emmett se puso nervioso al lado de Carlisle. El doctor sonrió a su "hijo" y puso cara de circumstancias. Iban a tardar más de lo previsto.

-Me gusta tu coche –dijo Emmett sincero.

-Gracias –contestó Carlisle. Emmett solia ir por todo con su coche o con el de Rosalie, así que Carlisle estaba casi seguro de que esta era la primera vez que Emmett se subia en su coche.

-Emmett –preguntó el doctor- ¿Por qué no has ido con Rosalie?

-Porque me ha quitado el sitio. –se quejó Emmett haciendo un berrinche típico de una criatura.

-¿Y que más da? –preguntó Carlisle adelantando a tres coches en medio segundo- Tu quieres mucho a Rose.

-Si, es muy guapa –dijo Emmett sonrojándose con mucha inocencia- Pero ella últimamente llora mucho. Cuando crezca me casaré con ella y tendremos once hijos, asi podré crear mi propio equipo de futbol.

Carlisle no pudo evitar reirse con ganas ante este comentario. Dos horas después, habia perdido a Esme y a Bella. De repente sonó el teléfono, que por desgracia lo cogió Emmett.

-Emmett, el excelentisimo comandante del mundo mundial, al habla –dijo con voz seria y solemne- _Hola Esme. […] Esta conduciendo no te lo puedo pasar, eso iria en contra de las normas de circulación […] ¡Yo siempre respeto las normas! Tengo todos los puntos del carné […] ¿Qué? Eso no fue culpa mia… ese coche estaba mal aparcado y sin querer lo rozé […] ¡No quedó destrozado, eres una exagerada! […] ¡Me estoy portando bien mamá! […] No tengo hambre […] No estoy distrayendo a Carlisle […] ¡¡No voy a quemar nada!! ¿Tan poco confias en mí? […] Bueno, vale…_

Emmett le pasó el teléfono a Carlisle. Resulta que Bella se habia detenido en una estación de servicio porque Jasper tenia que ir al baño urgentemente. Esme habia decidido hacer un rodeo por una carretera secundaria, llegaria un poco más tarde pero no tendria que estar parada en el autopista.

Perfecto… a solas con Emmett. El pequeño demonio, la verdad, se portó bastante bien excepto cuando empezó a abrir la ventanilla y a tirar los papeles de Carlisle a los otros conductores.

-¡¡Papel, papel, papel, papel!! –gritaba Emmett contento cuando le dio en la espalda a un motorista obeso que se giró con cara de pocos amigos. Por seguridad, Carlisle accionó los seguros de las puertas.

Y luego se quedó dormido, por suerte.

Carlisle llegó a Alaska el primero, sobre las dos de la madrugada. Dejó a Emmett durmiendo en el coche y fue a prepararle una cama cómoda antes de trasportarlo.

Subió las escaleras que daban a la entrada y entró en la casa, estaba tal y como la recordaba solo que con una gran capa de polvo en algunos lugares. El vestíbulo era pequeño, forrado de madera que aislaba el frio. Él nunca lo habia encontrado de utilidad, pero ahora con humanos en la casa seria muy útil.

En la entrada habia un mullido sofá y un par de fotografias antiguas llenas de polvo, pero a pesar de la suciedad, era una estampa acogedora. La verdad es que Reneesme habia hecho un buen trabajo durante esos dias.

-¿Reneesme? –preguntó Carlisle. No obtuvo respuesta, al pequeña debia dormir. Subió por las escaleras que quedaban a su izquiera hacia la habitación principal que se encontraba en el primer piso.

En el primer piso habia también un salón circular muy calentito y un largo pasillo con la habitación principal (la de Esme y Carlisle), un baño, y otra habitación. En el segundo piso habia dos baños y cuatro habitaciones.

En la habitación de Carlisle encontró dormida a Reneesme. Olió el ambiente. Olia a cerrado y a… perro. ¡No podia ser!

-¿Jacob? –preguntó Carlisle encendiendo la luz.

De debajo la cama sobresalia un gran brazo. Carlisle arrastró a Jacob hacia la alfombra que habia a los pies de la cama.

-Buenos dias –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Carlisle no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado pensado como se habia escondido Jacob de Esme durante todo este tiempo que ella habia estado en casa. No era posible… seguramente Esme lo sabia… ¡La buena de Esme! Seguramente ella habia pensado antes en la felicidad de Nessie que no en los posibles gritos de Bella cuando los viera dormir juntos.

En fin, ya estaba hecho. De repente llegó Emmett que se debia haber despertado y habia salido del coche.

-Alaaaaaaa –dijo Emmett –el perro ha venido. Jajajajaja ¡Bella se va a enfadar! jajajaja y a Rose tampoco le va a hacer mucha gracia que digamos…

-Venga Emmett, a dormir –dijo Carlisle y lo llevó a la habitación libre del primer piso, pero antes se las ingenió para ir al baño e inundar todo el suelo dejándose "accidentalmente" el grifo abierto.

Se tumbó en la cama aún riendo y media hora más tarde todavia no se habia quedado dormido. Carlisle sospechaba que esperaba que Rosalie llegara.

Esme llegó con Rosalie y su estupendo descapotable rojo. Descargó los bártulos en pocos minutos con la ayuda de su marido y Rose hizo todo lo que pudo.

-Rose querida –dijo Carlisle -¿Por qué no preparas la habitación para Jasper mientras yo ayudo a Esme a colocar las cosas de las cajas en su sitio?

Rosalie así lo hizo de mala gana. En realidad, era una excusa pobre, la primera que le pasó por la cabeza a Carlisle.

-No me lo dijiste –le acusó Carlisle a su esposa.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? –preguntó Esme- Bella sobreprotege a Nessie. Todos sabemos que sin Jacob ella no hubiera accedido a abandonar Forks. Y bueno, Jacob puede hacerse pasar por nuestro perro… no colará pero tampoco creo que tengamos muchas visitas.

-De acuerdo –dijo Carlisle sacándo el polvo de una estanteria- pero se lo explicas tu a Bella.

Esme tragó saliva mientras un volvo plateado lleno de criaturas aparcaba delante de la casa.

**Continuará…**


	5. El plan

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 5: El plan**

-¡TU! –gritó Bella cuando vio a Jacob.

-Bella, por favor. –Decía Jacob clamando piedad- ¡No iba a separarme de Nessie! ¡Tú tampoco te hubieras separado de Edward! ¡Entiéndeme mujer!

-¡¡Jacooooobbb!! –Gritaba Bella- ¡No te permito que seas una mala influencia para mi hija!

-Venga Bella –le dijo Edward cansado de oírlos discutir. –Jacob tiene razón. Vale, estoy de acuerdo en que nos tendría que haber informado de que pensaba venir, porque ¡ahora somos muchos! ¡No vamos a pasar desapercibidos!

-¡Eso, eso! –le dijo Bella a Jacob enfadada- ¿Pensaste en nuestro estupendo plan antes de venir?

-Pues la verdad es que no se me pasó por la cabeza…

-¿Y ahora por quién te vas a hacer pasar? –gritó Bella fuera de sus casillas.

-La verdad es que no creo que eso sea un problema –dijo Carlisle apareciendo de repente- ¡Buenos días, Bella!

-Buenos días Carlisle…

El doctor llevaba el pelo mojado y una caja grande de donuts en la mano.

-Acabo de llegar del centro –dijo emocionado el doctor Cullen- Por desgracia se ha puesto a llover, pero no me voy a resfriar, tranquilos. –Se rió con ganas- He traído un pequeño desayuno para nuestros pequeños mortales.

Carlisle dejó la caja de donuts calentitos en el centro de la mesa del comedor y Jacob se sentó al lado dispuesto a atacar, pero Bella fue más rápida y se los quitó de delante.

-¡Espera a que se despierten los demás! –exigió Bella con la caja de donuts en alto.

-¡Pero si ya se deben haber despertado con tus gritos! –Se enfadó Jacob- ¡déjame desayunar!

-¿He oído la palabra desayuno? –Dijo Emmett apareciendo con un pijama rojo a rayas muy llamativo y grande… -¿Patatas fritas?

-No puedes comer siempre patatas, Emmett –le riñó Esme, entrando en el comedor con una jarra de zumo de naranja natural. Carlisle se acercó a Esme y le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla. Ella dejó la jarra en la mesa y se fue a buscar una toalla para secar el hermoso pelo de su marido.

-Bella, dame los donuts -exigió Emmett.

-Espera a Jasper, ¿no? –le riñó Bella con cara de pocos amigos. Emmett puso mala cara igual que Jacob.

Media hora más tarde, Emmett fue "al baño" y "accidentalmente" despertó a Jasper que se enfadó y rompió a llorar como un desesperado.

-¿Quieres zumo cariño? –le pidió Esme.

-Nooooo –decía Jasper entre sollozos.

Mientras Emmett y Jacob se habían comido casi todos los donuts glaseados.

-Jasper venga –dijo Jacob con la boca llena- Ya solo quedan los rellenos de fruta.

Jasper hizo una pataleta y se fue a buscar a Alice sin desayunar.

Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados y acaramelados delante del fuego. Emmett, cuando acabó de desayunar se fue a molestarlos.

-¡HOLA! –gritó metiéndose entre sus padres y rompiendo el abrazo. Esme puso mala cara.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué clase de educación es esta? –le preguntó enfadada.

-¿Educación? –Preguntó Emmett- solo quiero que me hagáis un poco de caso. Jasper está llorando como una nena y Rose no me ayuda en mis planes.

-¿Qué planes?- preguntó Carlisle sin mucho interes.

-Ninguno, ninguno –mintió Emmett. Carlisle lo miró severamente.- Vale, vale. Quería convencerla de esconder el conejo de Jasper en el sótano pero no le hizo gracia.

-Uhmm –contestó Carlisle.- Esto me recuerda que deberíamos tener una reunión familiar.

-¡NO!- gritó Emmett- Ya os dejo que os deis besitos en paz

Emmett se puso en pie pero Esme fue más rápida y lo llevó al comedor, atándole a una silla con una cuerda.

-No es nada personal Emmett –dijo Esme haciendo un doble nudo- pero es que esta reunión es importante, amor.

-Déjameeee –gritaba Emmett- ¡¡¡¡¡quiero jugaaaar!!!! ¡¡DÉJAME JUGAR!!

La reunión fue tensa. Muy tensa. Esme desató a Emmett, cosa que fue un tremendo error, ya que este mordió a Esme como revancha pero no contaba con la piel dura y fría de la vampira. Como consecuencia, se le rompió el incisivo superior. Emmett, el terrible Emmett con un diente de menos…

Por desgracia era festivo en Alaska y el dentista tenía cerrado.

-Emmett, ¡ni se te ocurra moder al dentista! –Le exigía Esme pensando en las consecuencias- ¿Qué clase de madre se van a pensar que soy?

-Bueno… -dijo Carlisle- la reunión por favor…

-¡Las manos lejos de mi hija Jacob! –gritaba Bella de mal humor

-¿Qué? –Pidió Jacob que estaba a más de dos metros de Nessie -¡No la estoy tocando suegra!

-¡No me llames suegra! –dijo Bella enfadada

-¡Ah vale! Estás tan borde por eso… por la eterna rivalidad entre el yerno y la suegra… Vaya Bella… -razonó Jacob

-¡LA REUNIÓN! –gritó Carlisle. Todos se volvieron rápidamente hacia el, no acostumbrados a ese carácter por parte del reconocido doctor- Gracias por prestarme atención. Vamos a ver… ya estamos en Alaska, espero que os guste y que nuestra estancia sea agradable.

»El plan es el siguiente familia. Pronto empezaré el trabajo en el hospital y vosotros… bueno, ya sabéis.

-Instituto –dijeron todos a coro.

-Dentista -corrigió Emmett sonriendo con un diente de menos en medio de su dentadura. Rosalie se rió con ganas.

-No, creo que no lo acabáis de entender –dijo Carlisle dulcemente- Rose, Alice, Nessie y Edward si que irán al instituto…

-¡GENIAL! –Dijo Emmett- ¡Nos quedamos en casa, Jasper! Todo el dia viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas…

-Me temo que no –corrigió Carlisle- Tu y Jasper iréis a la escuela de educación primaria.

Emmett tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿PRIMARIA? –Gritó- ¿Con todos esos niños pequeños llenos de piojos llorando cada dos minutos?

-Emmett –intentó razonar Esme- tienes toda la pinta de tener unos ocho o nueve años… tendrías que ir, por fuerza, a… ¿cuarto de primaria?

-¿QUÉÉ? –Preguntó el aludido con mala cara- ¡NOO! Yo quiero ir con Rose.

-No cariño –dijo Esme con dulzura- mira tú vas a ir al colegio y cuando salgas Rosalie te vendrá a buscar, ¿qué te parece?

Emmett hizo una rabieta y puso cara de consecuencias. Ir a primaria no le hacia gracia alguna a nuestro hombreton musculoso, aunque ahora fuera pequeño y travieso.

-Sigamos –dijo Carlisle recuperando el hilo de la reunión- Bueno… Esperemos que la gente se crea nuestra farsa, porque Esme y yo seguimos siendo demasiado jóvenes para tener tantos hijos.

-Podemos fingir tener cerca de treinta años –dijo Esme haciendo cálculos- eso supondria un embarazo muy prematuro por mi parte, pero no importa…

-Todavia no sabemos qué hacer con Bella y Jacob -comentó Edward, visiblemente aliviado por no tener que ir a primaria.

-Si, Bella con sus dieciocho años no pasa por hija nuestra –dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle- Además, pareceré una mujer prolífica. ¡Cuántos hijos!

Bella, pensativa, decidió que tanto ella como Jacob podian ir al instituto, pero tendrian que hacerse pasar por la hermana pequeña de Esme y… su prometido.

-¡NOOOOOO! –gritó Edward loco de celos.- ¡NI HABLAR!

-¿Yo prometido con Bella? –pensó Jacob en voz alta- Bueno, ¿por qué no puedo ser el prometido de Nessie? No es que no me gustes Bella, ya sabes que si pero…

-Jacob –dijo Carlisle intentando calmar los ánimos- tienes que ser el prometido de Bella porque ni ella ni tu pasais por hijos de Esme y mios. Además, Nessie es muy joven todavia para estar prometida, con eso solo harias que la gente hablara más de nosotros y eso es justo lo que no queremos. En canvio, si te prometes con Bella todos lo encontraran normal ya que con tu tamaño pareces mayor que ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujeeeeeer! –gritó Edward histérico amenazándolo con el dedo.

-Edward, tan solo queremos que esto funcione bien –dijo Carlisle

Jacob aprovechó la situación y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella con mucha premeditación. Edward se tiró sobre Jacob. El hombre lobo fue más rápido y cogió a Bella por la cintura y la subió con sus fuertes brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres a Bella? –dijo Jacob cuando el pequeño Edward estuvo a su lado- ¿La quieres? ¡Pues cógela hombre! –y cuando dijo esto, la subió por encima de su cabeza, de manera que el diminuto Edward no conseguia alcanzala.

Jacob empezó a correr por la habitación sosteniendo a Bella por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Aquí está Bella pequeñín! –gritaba Jacob perseguido muy de cerca por Edward. Con el terrible escándalo que estaba armando el lobo (tiraba sillas, cojines y libros, pero Edward los esquivaba con facilidad), Emmett consiguió desatarse.

Un menos de medio minuto, reinó el caos absoluto.

Jacob seguia corriendo con Bella en lo alto, que no dejaba de gritar.

-¡JACOB BÁJAME! –gritaba como una loca

-¡Devuélveme a mi esposa! –gritaba Edward persiguiéndolo.

Emmett, con la cuerda que se habia obtenido al desatarse, la tensó atándola a las patas de dos sillas, y Jacob sin verla, tropezó cual traveta. Bella, literalmente salió volando de los brazos de Jacob y aterrizó sobre Jasper.

El pequeño rubito, que sostenia su conejito Blit en las manos, se asustó mucho y dejó ir a su mascota. El conejito se alteró y mordió a Rosalie que empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

Jasper salió corriendo detrás de Blit y Alice detrás de Jasper.

-¡Vuelve Blit! –gritaba Jasper cuando el conejo salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Me duele el dedo, ese conejo asesino me ha mordido –lloraba Rosalie- Un momento… si Carlisle que era un vampiro me mordió y yo me convertí también en vampiro… ¡Ahora me convertiré en una mujer-conejo! –dijo horrorizada y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡JACOB BLACK! –gritaba todavia Bella- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Jacob- Ha sido divertido… prometida.

-¡DEJA A MI MUJER! –gritaba Edward muy enfadado tirándole un cojín que Jacob esquivó con facilidad.

-Dale fuerte Edward –animaba Emmett subido al sofá y bailando alegremente.

-Emmett –gritó Esme horrorizada- ¡¡¡Es un butacón Luis XVI!! Tiene muchos siglos, haz el favor de no subirte encima con las zapatillas sucias.

-Esme –contestó Emmett- ¡No me dejas divertirme! En serio, ¡asfixias mi creatividad!

Esme y Carlisle se miraron incrédulos y decidieron salir del comedor antes de que la cosa fuera a peor.

El feliz matrimonio se fue tranquilamente a dar un paseo por los alrededores, sin alejarse demasiado por si habia algún incendio ocasionado por Emmett.

Iban de la mano sin decir una palabra, ambos sabían que pensaba el otro. Fue Esme la primera en romper el silencio.

-Gracias Carlisle –dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho fuerte de su marido.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? –pidió él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella alzó la vista y le miró con pasión.

-Tu eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado y ahora me has dado también unos hijos a los que criar.

-Admito que la culpa fue mia –reconoció Carlisle recordando el incidente que ocasionó toda la odisea que ahora vivian- Pero también has de saber que no les di el brebaje aposta. No fue mi intención en ningún momento.

-Lo se –le dijo Esme mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa- pero es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca. Ahora soy madre, o soy estoy más cerca de ser madre de lo que nunca podré estar. Y todo gracias a ti.

Acercaron sus labios y se besaron tiernamente.

-¿Mamá? –dijo una vocecita cándida detrás de ellos. Era Rosalie- ¿Me puedes curar el dedo para que no sea una mujer coneja? No me gustan esos dientes que tienen…

Esme y Carlisle se miraron sonrientes. Carlisle corrió hacia Rose y la alzó en brazos.

-Vamos a curarte ese dedo –dijo riendo. Y el matrimonio feliz entró en la que seria su nueva residencia durante un tiempo.

**Continuará…**


	6. Progreso

_Buenas, siento haber estado todo este tiempo sin escribir nada, pero empecé de nuevo en la universidad y este año tengo que diplomarme, así que debo aprobar el latín y concentrarme al máximo. Y que si trabajos, tutorias, clases hasta las ocho de la noche… en fin, que les voy a contar. ¡He añorado mucho poder escribir historias! _

_Ahora tengo un par de semanas de descanso y espero poder continuar con el fic porque realmente me hace mucha ilusión terminarlo. Gracias a todas/os los que me dejaron reviews y por sus palabras de ánimo. ¡Prometo terminar esta historia aunque me quite horas de sueño!_

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 6: Progreso**

_Reneesme estaba sentada en una mesa del comedor del instituto con un par de chicas que no conocia en absoluto. Las chicas la miraban con admiración por su belleza, y los chicos soñaban con poder salir con ella,"que tontos eran"-pensaba Reneesme_

_Pero el comedor de su instituto estaba diferente. De repente, tenia delante un plato de macarrones recalentados con muy mala pinta, que no sabia como habian llegado hasta allí. Miró a su alrededor y nadie le sonaba, nadie le era familiar… no los habia visto antes; de eso estaba muy segura. _

_Y de repente vió una chica rubia preciosa y tuvo la necesidad de preguntar a sus desconocidas compañeras quien era._

_-¿La chica rubia? –dijo una de sus compañeras –Pues acaban de llegar de no se donde con toda su familia, y todos son muy raritos, ¿sabes?_

_-¿Raritos? –preguntó Reneesme ofendida._

_-Si, estan juntos entre ellos, son parejas… aunque creo que no son familiares, pero yo en mi casa no lo consentiria, la verdad. La rubia está con el moreno ese tan alto y fuerte. La que es pequeñita y morena está con el rubio ese… _

_-Son raros, ¿verdad? –dijo otra chica- son demasiado perfectos._

_-Muy guapos_

_-A lo mejor es que no son humanos…_

_-¡Vampiros! ¡Vampiros! ¡Vampiros! _

De repente, todo estalló en llamas y Reneesme despertó empapada en sudor. A su lador, Jacob roncaba haciendo un gran estruendo. Reneesme se desperezó y se fue a duchar.

Encontró a Carlisle y Esme en el salón leyendo.

-Es todavia muy pronto Nessie –le recordó su abuelo señalando el enorme reloj de pared que estaba justo encima del piano.

-Lo se, voy a ducharme antes que Emmett colapse el baño y lo llene todo de pasta de dientes –dijo Reneesme para disimular. No queria contarles a sus abuelos que habia tenido una pesadilla, de hecho ellos hacia tanto que ya no soñaban…

A veces, ser una adolescente semihumana con padres vampiros y novio hombre lobo era más difícil de lo que podia parecer. Y ahora, por si eso fuera poco, tenia que enfrentarse a su primer dia de colegio… y a las preguntas.

El verdadero caos se desató a las siete de la mañana, cuando despertaron a Emmett. Se aferró muy fuerte al cojín y no lo soltaba.

-¡Emmett! –gritaba Esme- ¡Sal de la cama y vístete!

-¡NOOOOO!! –lloriqueaba Emmett- no quiero ir al colegio. Yo me quedo en casa viendo la tele. Ve a mongonear a Jasper, el seguro que hace lo que tú quieras.

-Jasper ya ha desayunado –dijo Esme muy astutamente- de hecho creo que se ha comido los mejores donuts.

Ante esto Emmett, muy enfadado, soltó el cojín y corrió a la cocina donde se encontró… cereales para desayunar.

-¿Cereales? –preguntó enfadado a Carlisle que leía el periódico sentado en una silla cercana- No quiero desayunar esta… cosa.

-Emmett, no puedes ir al colegio sin desayunar –le recordó Carlisle. Emmett, como respuesta, le sacó la lengua sonoramente.

-No voy a desayunar –dijo testarudo- Quiero donuts.

Jasper, tres minutos más tarde esperaba en el vestidor con la maleta puesta. Alice llegó dos minutos más tarde con Rose y Edward. Mientras Emmett todavia seguia en pijama…

-Ve a vestirte- le ordenó Esme

-Nooooooooooooooooooo –le dijo Emmett- tu deber como madre es nutrirme, y yo quiero donuts, así que sin donuts no hay Emmett vestido.

Carlisle se levantó muy serio y se arrodilló en frente de Emmett. Emmett sonrió autosuficiente, creyendo que habia logrado su ansiado desayuno. Carlisle, coguió a Emmett por los pies y lo levantó como si fuera un saco de patatas, colgándoselo en la espalda.

-ARG! –gritó Emmett -¡SUÉLTAME CARLISLE!

-Venga, al coche, que vais a llegar tarde vuestro primer dia! –dijo Carlilse divertido, mentiendo a Emmett (todavia en pijama) dentro del coche.

Esme se subió como conductora.

-Primero dejaremos a los que vais al instituto –anunció Esme.

-¿Y Bella, Jacob y Reneesme? –preguntó Alice

-Van en el coche de Carlisle- contestó Esme- les acompañará con el mismo viaje que el vaya al hospital.

-¡No pienso ir al colegio en pijama! –dijo Emmett. En ese momento Esme encendió la radio del coche y la iba subiendo a medida que los chillidos de Emmett se volvieron también más fuertes.

Circularon por una carretera muy nueva llena de autos parados. El atasco era bastante grande pero Esme no perdió los papeles. Emmett, en cambio, estaba sumamente enfadado y no paraba de decir palabrotas.

Esme llegó diez minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana al instituto, donde dejó a Rosalie y Alice. Veinte minutos más tarde llegó a la escuela de primaria y aparcó el coche.

-No hace falta que me acompañes –dijo Emmett muy enfadado.

-Claro que si –le recordó Esme- aparentas ocho años. ¿Qué clase de madre seria yo si no te acompañara el primer dia de clase?

Emmett se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando solo, descalzo y en pijama a través del patio. Luego subió solo las escaleras del colegio y entró. Esme, mienrtas ayudó a Jasper a ponerse su pequeñita mochila y lo llevó hasta clase.

Cuando entraron en el colegio de primaria Esme se quedó muy perpleja. En su época ella no habia estudiado y además, los colegios eran muy diferentes. Aquel colegio de primararia estaba gris y triste, sin colores y lleno de silencio, cosa que a Esme no le gustó. Acompañó a Jasper a clase y le recordó que por la tarde Alice iria a buscarlo y que volverian a casa juntos.

Con Emmett, la cosa fue muy diferente. Se habia acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de la casa y ahora estar rodeado de niños no le hacia ninguna gracia. Palateó, lloriqueó, se cogió con fuerza a un extintor, tiró cuadros por el suelo y mordió a su profesor en un dedo provocándole una fuerte hemorragia. El profesor tuvo que ausentarse de la clase durante veinte minutos mientras en la enfermeria le ponian puntos en la herida que Emmett le habia hecho con sus pequeños dientes (y eso que le faltaba uno).

Esme se disculpó como pudo y riñó muy severamente a Emmett. Además le advirtió que fuera con cuidado… allí eran extraños recien llegados y todo el mundo tendria un ojo puesto en ellos.

Finalmente, a las 11 de la mañana Esme se pudo ir a casa. Mientras salía por la puerta principal pisando fuerte y haciendo un fuerte ruido con sus elegantes zapatos de tacón, sacó el teléfono móbil con mucha rapideza y llamó a su angustiado marido. Él, enseguida le contestó.

_-Esme, me tenías preocupado. ¡Son las once y diez! ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Emmett_

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Ya…_ -contestó Carlisle pensativo- _¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea llevarlo al colegio con otros niños?_

_-¿Qué peligro le ves? ¡No podemos dejarlo en casa!_ –preguntó Esme mientras abría la puerta del coche y se metía dentro con mucha elegancia.

_- Bueno, por el tono de tu voz deduzco que has tenido problemas_ –dijo Carlisle mientras de fondo Esme escuchaba la ajetreada vida del hospital principal de Alaska.- _¿Me los vas a contar, Esme?_

Esme no deseaba tener esa conversación, no ahora. Estaba demasiado deprimida. Tal vez tener hijos no era su destino, tal vez le quedaba grande. Tendria que concentrarse en encontrar el antídoto y que volvieran a ser los vampiros de siempre.

_-Carlisle, estoy conduciendo y por aquí hay muchos policias_ –se excusó Esme. Era una excusa pobre, muy pobre. Realmente se tendria que esforzar más la próxima vez.

_-De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde_ –dijo Carlisle, tan comprensivo como siempre- _Yo también tengo mucho trabajo. Urgencias está lleno de pacientes._

Esme se sintió muy avergonzada de no haberle preguntado a su marido por su primer dia de trabajo en el hospital.

-_Adiós, Esme. Te quiero_ –y Carlisle colgó el teléfono.

Por suerte, a Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Nessie, Bella y Jacob les fue mucho mejor. Ya estaban muy acostumbrados a representar su papel y lo habian hecho a la perfección. Esme les esperaba a la hora de salida, la una, delante de su instituto.

Rosalie ya habia desatado las envidias de todas las adolescentes y enamorado a la mitad del instituto. La otra mitad caería mañana. Alice, con su inteligencia ya había enamorado a todos sus profesores y había tenido una premonición sobre un examen sorpresa de Matemáticas que le harían mañana por la mañana.

Edward era quien peor lo llevaba. El recreo lo pasaba con Alice, ya que iban a la misma clase. Rosalie, que estaba separada de sus hermanos puesto que la habían colocado en una clase diferente, estaba todo el tiempo rodeada de sus admiradores. Cerca de ellos, habia un gran grupito de chicas que miraban con cara de pocos amigos a la nueva recién llegada que les estaba robando la atención de sus compañeros.

Edward llevaba mal estar lejos de Bella. Puesto que eran de cursos diferentes, dentro del instituto no coincidían nunca. Los mayores tenian el patio más tarde y comían antes. Y Edward llevaba muy mal no ver a su mujer durante todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera escuchaba en clase. Y tampoco podia llamarla durante en recreo, como hacia Alice con Jasper, ya que Bella estaba en clase.

A Bella le habia ido muy bien, excepto porque todo el mundo la conocía como "la prometida del alto moreno". Eso le producía una gran rábia y no podia hacer más que pensar en su Edward.

En cuanto a Reneesme… era un par de cursos mayor que Rose, Alice y Edward y un par de años más joven que Bella y Jacob que cursaban el último curso. Así que estaba totalmente sola. Por ese mismo motivo tenia un aire alicaido que Esme no tardó en detectar. Estaba sin Jacob en un ambiente en el que no conocía a nadie, y tampoco nadie habia hecho mucho por conocerla a ella. Pero, eso pronto se arreglaria.

Por la tarde, a las cinco, hora de salida del colegio de primaria, Alice y Rosalie fueron (en autobús, evidentemente) a buscar a Emmett y a Jasper. Jasper estaba muy contento, había jugado a futbol en el patio y habia hecho muchos amigos durante la hora de la comida. Claro, Jasper siempre había sido muy carismático y ya era uno más.

Emmett era otro asunto. Había estado castigado durante el recreo, había estirado del pelo a una niña que se sentaba a su lado y ahora el profesor le había colocado el pupitre a su lado. Por no decir que otra niña rubia con trencitas se había reido de su pijama. Definitivamente, ir a primaria no era cosa de Emmett. Y además tenía un montón de deberes estúpidos. Cuando vió a su hermosa Rosalie se alegró un poco, pero en su interior habitaba tristeza.

Para sorpresa de Esme la tarde pasó muy deprisa. Jacob y Bella llegaron unas horas más tarde ya que se habian quedado en la biblioteca a estudiar. Bella habia terminado antes, pero a Jacob todo le parecía mucho más difícil. Bella fue corriendo a buscar a Edward y los dos juntos se fueron a pasear lejos del bullicio, aunque no llegaron muy lejos…

Jacob fue a ver a su Nessie que le estaba esperando en su habitación con un vestido precioso. Nessie, con su larga cabellera caramelo, sus alegres ojos color chocolate, su piel blanca, fina y perfecta… Su silueta, su aroma, el precioso vestido amarillo de tirantes que le dejaba al descubierto sus hombros níveos. Vista de esta manera, parecía una preciosa Venus de un cuadro renacentista y no una estudiante de instituto de apenas dieciseis años recién cumplidos. Estaba preciosa.

-Caramba Nessie –dijo Jacob cuando la vió- Definitivamente, eres como un sueño.

Nessie le sonrió y se acercó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso. Jacob la alzó por la cintura y la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre su cama. Jacob se puso sobre ella y siguió besándola durante largos y largos minutos.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte ruido desde la ventana. Ambos miraron hacia esa dirección asustados. Bella, sujetándose con ventosas al cristal de la ventana de Nessie los estaba observando desde hacia un buen rato. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia hacia Jacob. El chico se levantó, corrió las cortinas y siguió con su tarea. De repente, se oyó un fuerte estruendo: Bella se había caido de la ventana y había aterrizado sobre el coche de Carlisle que acababa de llegar del hospital.

Como es evidente, Bella no sufrió ningún daño, pero el cuello de Jacob si que estuvo en un grave peligro durante el resto de la tarde.

Dar de cenar y duchar a Emmett y Jasper fue mucho más fácil aquel dia que los anteriores ya que ambos estaban muy cansados. Jasper se durmió durante la cena y Emmett se quedó frito en seguida que tocó las sábanas.

Una semana más tarde de ese primer dia, Esme ya le habia cogido el tranquillo a eso de ser mamá de muchos hijos. Los adolescentes apenas la necesitaban (excepto Nessie, cuando Bella y Jacob estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para preocuparse por las necesidades de Nessie).

Edward, Alice y Rosalie eran muy independientes y cumplian con sus obligaciones escolares con mucha deboción, además de ayudarle a cuidar de los más pequeños.

Poco a poco lo anormal se convirtió en rutina: el colegio, el instituto, los examenes, el hospital… Y la vida de Carlisle y Esme parecia la más normal del mundo. Los habitantes apenas se preguntaban por esa extraña familia del nuevo doctor.

Decían que eran muchos pero porque tenian buen corazón y habían acogido a la hermana de Esme. Y muchos habían oido que el hijo menor, un tal Emmett, era muy malo y eso era porque los padres eran muy permisivos. Del doctor Carlisle Cullen nadie tenia queja alguna.

La vida de los Cullen era perfecta, con sus altibajos y sus pormenores, pero dia a dia iban superándolos y eran felices. Iban progresando. Su vida habia experimentado un progreso muy fuerte y ahora eran, sin complicaciones de ningún tipo, felices de verdad.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría esa tarde cuando, de repente, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Esme fue quien respondió.

_-¿Diga?-_ preguntó Esme extrañada. Nadie solia llamarla por ese teléfono. Como mínimo nadie de la família.

_-¿Carlisle Cullen?_ –preguntó la voz de un hombre que a Esme le era familiar.

-_No está, ahora trabaja en el hospital de nueve a ocho_ –contestó Esme- _¿Es usted un compañero suyo?_

_-¡No, no!_ –se excusó el hombre con vergüenza- _Perdóneme, soy Norbert Haggendazz, soy el profesor de su hijo pequeño, Emmett. ¿Es usted su madre?_

Esme miró a Emmett que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo el futbol con Edward y Jacob.

_- Si, soy Esme Cullen._ –contestó Esme con mucha educación

-¡_Ah, ya me acuerdo de usted!_ –Hizo memoria el profesor- _La conocí el primer dia que Emmett llegó. Encantado señora._

_-¿A que se debe su llamada, señor Haggendazz?_ –atajó Esme un poco preocupada. No sabia si era normal que los profesores llamaran a casa de los padres. No lo abia porque ella nunca antes habia tenido hijos que fueran a primaria.

_-Llámeme Norbert_ –pidió el profesor.

_-Pues digame, Norbert_

_-Verá,_ -empezó el hombre con nerviosismo- _queria hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su hijo, _-dudó un momento- _¿le importa?_

_-En absoluto_- contestó Esme intentando aparentar calma- _¿Qué ha hecho? Creia que su conducta habia mejorado._

-_Lo ha hecho, sin duda. Tengo delante sus calificaciones y, no se preocupe señora Cullen, han mejorado. _-Norbert se paró un momento, reflexivo-_ Sin embargo… ¿Lee mucho su hijo? ¿Mira mucho el televisor?_

_-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_ –atajó otra vez Esme preocupada sin conocer aún el por qué de las preguntas del profesor.

_-Verá, llevo muchos años como docente y nunca me había pasado una cosa así. _–se sinceró Norbert- _Les mandé una redacción sobre su familia, sobre los miembros de su familia que quisieran. Y la redacción de Emmett me ha llamado mucho la antención. Demasiado_

Esme se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el profesor continuara con un nudo en la garganta.

_-¿Usted a qué se dedica, señora Cullen?_ –preguntó, de repente, el profesor, invadiendo la intimidad de Esme.

_-A nada, soy ama de casa._

-_Por supuesto, con tantos hijos… _-Norbert reanudó el interrogatorio-_ ¿Y estudió usted en la universidad?_

_-Si, por supuesto. Estudié Bellas Artes_ –dijo Esme. Bellas Artes, periodismo, decoración, letras… eran algunas de las carreras que había tenido tiempo de estudiar.

_-¿Y su marido?_ –inquirió el profesor

_-Es médico _–dijo Esme pensando que todo el mundo ya debería saberlo.

_-¡Ah, si! El doctor Cullen,_ -recordó Norbert- _le curó las almorranas a mi mujer. Pues, verá, no se como decirle esto, pero… según su hijo, usted y su marido… No quiero alarmarles pero…_

_-Por favor, continue Norbert_

-_Su hijo piensa que usted y su marido son… __vampiros.__ En la redacción que le mandé ha puesto que ustedes dos son vampiros que han llegado aquí de incognito y que su marido les mordió a el y a sus hermanos_.

Esme se quedó en silencio.

-_Siento importunarla señora Cullen pero, ¿sabe de donde puede haber sacado esa idea tan absurda?_

_-No, la verdad es que no… _-se sinceró Esme intentando reirse con el profesor, que encontraba todo aquel asunto muy divertido.

-_Me gustaria seguir esta conversación con usted y con su marido, a poder ser. _–sugirió el profesor de primaria-_ ¿Le iria bien pasarse por el colegio mañana sobre las 12 del mediodia?_

_-Por supuesto._ –dijo Esme. Justamente era el dia libre de Carlisle.

_-Hasta mañana señora Cullen_

_-Hasta mañana._

Y colgó el teléfono, dejando a Esme asustada y desorientada.

**Continuará…**


	7. La reunión

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 7: La reunión**

-¿Me pongo corbata? –preguntó Carlisle después de salir de la ducha.

Esme estaba sentada sobre la cama y miraba por la ventana con melancolía. La luz del mediodía se filtraba por entre las cortinas claras y transparentes que ella había elegido para su habitación.

-¿Esme? –preguntó Carlisle.

Su mujer seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su marido se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa Esme? –preguntó Carlisle.

Ella le miró. Su marido era muy hermoso, radiante. Ella le besó presionando levemente sus fríos labios sobre los de él.

-Te quiero, Carlisle –le dijo para alejar de su mente los malos pensamientos.

-Y yo a ti –le contestó Carlisle sonriente calzándose los zapatos. Se levantó y abrió el armario del que sacó una camisa blanca. Como todo, le quedaba de maravilla.

Esme se había puesto un vestido de tirantes azul oscuro y, para protegerse el frío, encima se colocó una chaquetita muy elegante. Además, se había colocado sobre su fina y pálida piel un colgante de oro precioso que le regaló Carlisle hacía unos ochenta años aproximadamente.

-Estás preciosa –le dijo Carlisle mientras ella se levantaba y cerraba la ventana. Carlisle examinó a su mujer con determinación. Tenía un aire apagado y triste. Descolgó un abrigo de la percha y se lo puso a su mujer por encima de la espalda. Esme era muy buena, se desvivía por los demás, pero todo le afectaba demasiado.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras se ponía la americana.

-Deja que te ponga la corbata –le dijo Esme

-Trescientos años y todavía no he aprendido a hacer este dichoso nudo –dijo Carlisle riendo y pasándole una corbata verde oliva a su mujer. -¿Qué haría sin ti, Esme?

-Irías mal vestido –rió ella mientras le anudaba la corbata a su marido que llevaba un elegante traje oscuro. Carlisle se rió y se llevó una mano de su mujer a los labios.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –dijo Esme mirando el reloj de madera del pasillo.

Carlisle se rió con muchas ganas

-Mujer, eso es improbable –y le sonrió agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura.- Esme, dime qué te preocupa.

-Que nos descubran, Carlisle –contestó ella con sinceridad- No quiero perder a nadie de mi familia ahora que soy tan feliz. ¿Sabes? –se sinceró Esme- tal vez no haya sido una buena idea llevar a Emmett al colegio.

- Lo hecho, hecho está –contestó Carlisle mientras habría la puerta principal de la casa, cerraba con llave y se dirigía hasta el coche de Esme, ya que el suyo tenía el capó destrozado por el golpe que le dio Bella ayer. Esme se sentó como copiloto y a él le tocó conducir, cosa que le agradaba mucho.

Lo puso en marcha con mucha suavidad y metió la primera. El coche le contestó con mucha delicadeza, como siempre. Carlisle salió de su casa y condujo despacio hacia el centro. Esme puso la radio, pero no logró sintonizar nada. Hacía un mal día y mucho viento. La televisión se había visto mal durante toda la noche.

Se rindió y apagó la radio, poniendo un CD de música clásica que le había regalado Carlisle hacía un par de años.

-Oye Esme –dijo Carlisle cuando se paró en el primer semáforo- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Y si no, Carlisle? –preguntó Esme con cierto fatalismo. Su moral estaba un poco baja después de haber recibido la llamada del profesor Norbert.

-Buscaremos una solución –contestó Carlisle arrancando el coche de nuevo.- ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

-No, no todo –se sinceró Esme

-¿Entonces? –rió Carlisle- ¿Sigo por la derecha?

-Si, colócate en ese carril- le sugirió Esme a su marido. Carlisle nunca había ido al colegio de primaria ya que empezaba a trabajar a las 8 y el colegio se abría a las 9.

Giraron a la derecha y siguieron la marcha por una larga avenida muy saturada.

-A estas horas el tráfico está imposible –dijo Carlisle abriendo la ventanilla del coche y sacando el brazo cómodamente. Avanzaron unos metros y de lejos pudieron ver un semáforo ponerse en rojo.

-Me preocupan los Vulturis –dijo, de repente Esme. Carlisle quitó la vista de la avenida llena de coches y miró incrédulo a su mujer. No supo que contestarle. La verdad es que Carlisle no había pensado en la posibilidad de tener problemas con sus antiguos camaradas.

-No te preocupes, Esme –dijo Carlisle en un vano intento de tranquilizar a su mujer.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe, Carlisle? –preguntó ella muy nerviosa- Recuerda lo que nos pasó cuando se enteraron de lo de Reneesme.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Esme, pero esta vez es diferente –contestó Carlisle pasando el semáforo in extremis.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Esme alterada.

-Pues porque… -comenzó Carlisle. De repente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin argumentos y miró a su mujer con gesto de derrota.- Oye, no voy a dejar que os pase nada. ¿Vale? Sois mi familia. Yo os protegeré.

Esme asintió aunque en sus ojos todavía quedaba un rastro de preocupación.

-Ya estoy trabajando en el antídoto para nuestros pequeños demonios –le confesó Carlisle- pero no puedo adelantar mucho ya que lo hago en el tiempo para el almuerzo en el hospital. Y la verdad no nos dejan mucho tiempo, pero hago todo lo que puedo. Dentro de poco puede que salgamos de esta. Los Vulturis no se enterarán.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó Esme

-No, tranquila –dijo Carlisle abandonando la avenida y empezó a buscar aparcamiento. –Ahora concentrémonos en la entrevista con el profesor de Emmett.

Veinte minutos más tarde entraban en el colegio de educación primaria de Emmett y Jasper. La recepcionista del centro se quedó mirando a Carlisle empanada y comenzó a hiperventilar. Esme, celosa de las muestras de interés de las otras mujeres hacia su marido, le agarró muy fuerte de la mano.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa demasiado grande y con una elegancia excesiva.

Carlisle también sonrió, amable como siempre. La muchacha suspiró.

-Yo y mi esposa hemos venido a hablar con el profesor Haggendazz –le respondió amablemente – ¿Le puede decir que estamos aquí?

La muchacha reparó en la elegante Esme de repente, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Por supuesto, ahora le aviso –y descolgó el teléfono para hacer una llamada interna. Cuando colgó acompañó al matrimonio Cullen hasta una pequeña sala de paredes verdes y elegantes butacas amarillentas. La chica les dejó solos y ellos tomaron asiento esperando al profesor.

Carlisle miró la sala. Las paredes estaban rebosantes de cuadros de antiguos alumnos, de copas del equipo de futbol, de diplomas de concursos de caligrafía. Las cortinas, también amarillentas, dejaban entrever el patio y el gimnasio.

-Buenos días –dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta. Era de estatura mediana, con el pelo rojo fuerte sobre los hombros y un poco alborotado. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras demasiado llamativas y vestía un traje antiguo de color marrón. Con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a Carlisle y le tendió la mano.

Aquel hombre era Norbert Haggendazz, nacido California y de 47 años. Se licenció en Magisterio en la universidad de California y, en un viaje con sus padre conoció a su mujer, Tania, en Alaska y se quedó a vivir aquí. Esa era su historia. Ahora estaba en un pequeño salón, estremeciéndose por el contacto con la piel fría del doctor Cullen. Él no lo sabía, pero si Carlisle y Esme no controlaran su sed, ahora correría un grave y serio peligro.

-Encantados de conocerlos, señor y señora Cullen –dijo Norbert sentándose en un sillón delante de ellos. Sacó una carpeta negra un tanto desgastada y la abrió, mostrando su contenido: papeles, papeles y más papeles.

-Les he citado para hablar de su hijo, Emmett –les recordó.

-Así es –contestó Carlisle con mucha calma, controlándose como solo él sabía. –Sabemos que es muy travieso. Sentimos si le causa muchas molestias en clase.

El profesor Haggendazz seguía buscando papeles en su absurda carpeta antigua. La imagen de los bien vestidos, elegantes y hermosos Cullen contrastaba mucho con el aspecto descuidado y rutinario de Norbert.

-No se preocupen –dijo Norbert- siempre hay chiquillos que son más difíciles de domar que otros, pero tarde o temprano todos se calman. Emmet estaba mejorando mucho su conducta, pero su redacción me ha parecido alarmante.

Carlisle seguía sonriente, mientras que Esme se había tensado al lado de su marido.

-¿Una redacción? –preguntó Carlisle haciéndose el sorprendido

-Si señor Cullen –contestó el profesor- Lo hablé ayer con su mujer… ¿No le ha informado?

-Si, si –atajó Carlisle- Esme me lo ha contado. Pero la verdad, no me parece que una redacción sea motivo de tanta alarma.

Norbert se sintió incómodo en su sillón mientras veía como Carlisle le ganaba la partida.

-Lo sé, doctor Cullen –dijo poniéndose bien las gafas- Pero los chicos de la edad de su Emmett no suelen escribir tan bien, ni con tanto detallismo. En las palabras de Emmett… se ve la verdad. Les he llamado porque a lo mejor su hijo se cree las palabras que ha escrito.

Carlisle miró a Norbert entre divertido y prudente.

-Está bien –dijo Carlisle- Sabemos que Emmett es muy fantasioso, pero no creemos que tengamos que alarmarnos.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienen –dijo pasándoles la redacción- Léanla con tranquilidad. Ahora vuelvo, si me disculpan me he dejado el otro maletín en la sala de profesores.

Y salió dejando al matrimonio solo en la sala con la polémica redacción.

Esme y Carlisle procedieron a leer la endemoniada redacción:

_Mi papi es el mejor. Cuida a mucha gente en el hospital y salva muchas vidas porque es muy rápido. Mama es genial, nos cuida mucho a todos mis hermanos y a mí. Pero ellos no son mis papis de verdad porque yo tengo más de cien años. Carlisle me mordió._

_Y digo que me mordió porque el es un vampiro. Pero no un vampiro malo como los de las películas que muerden a chicas guapas en callejones oscuros. Mi papi nos mordió a nosotros, bueno, a la mayoría. El también mordió a mi mami. Si, a veces pienso que mi papi se pasa el día hincando el diente a la gente… es muy listo. _

_Y no comen nada, se alimentan de sangre de animal y yo no lo entiendo, porque las patatas fritas están mucho más buenas que un ciervo o un oso pardo. Me encantan las patatas fritas, las comería todo el día, pero mama no me deja. Además, mi papi y mi mami no duermen. Nunca duermen, aunque supongo que deben hacer otras cosas por la noche… _

_Cuando Carlisle consiga el antídoto y vuelva a ser mayor me casaré con Rosalie y nos iremos de viaje a un sitio donde no haga sol, ya que cuando nos da el sol brillamos… _

-Tu hijo es idiota –dijo Esme con rabia cuando terminó de leer la redacción.

-Nuestro hijo –le corrigió Carlisle- ha escrito que me paso el día hincando el diente a la gente…

-Ahora nadie va a querer que le operes –dijo Esme de broma.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Carlisle a su mujer mientras doblaba la redacción.

-¿No tienes nada pensado? –preguntó Esme alarmada.

Carlisle miró a su esposa mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-No, no he pensado nada, cariño.

Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo. El profesor Norbert entró en la sala con un manojo de ajos como collar. Carlisle tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no reírse. Muchos humanos creían en eso de los ajos, la cruz y la estaca.

De hecho, ahora que miraban a Norbert de más cerca, este llevaba una cruz pequeñita colgada del cuello. Si hubiera estado en una situación diferente, Carlisle para reírse, hubiera fingido que se derretía. Pero en realidad el olor a ajo no le provocaba ninguna reacción extraña.

-¿Son ustedes vampiros? –preguntó extrañado

Carlisle y Esme se miraron con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Usted de verdad se cree estas cosas? –preguntó Esme- Son mitos, leyendas… los vampiros solo existen en las películas, señor Haggendazz.

-Por supuesto –dijo Norbert disculpándose y limpiándose las gafas.

-Hablaremos con Emmett –prometió Carlisle- tal vez le tendríamos que prestar un poco más de atención. Somos muy jóvenes y tenemos muchos hijos. A veces necesitan más de nosotros.

-Es que su hermano pequeño, Jasper, necesita mucha atención –se disculpó Esme siguiéndole el juego a su marido- es el pequeño y se siente un poco desprotegido.

-¿Y quien es Rosalie? –preguntó el profesor revisando la redacción

-Creo que es una modelo, ¿no? –preguntó Carlisle- Una chica muy bonita que a veces sale en las noticias. A Emmett le parece muy guapa.

-No obliga a ver ese canal siempre –dijo Esme afirmando la excusa de su marido.

Esa inútil conversación duró media hora más que fue la media hora más larga de la larga existencia de Esme. Se sentía muy rígida y, de haber podido sudar, estaría sudando la gota gorda.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto, Nessie estaba comiendo, sola en un rincón del patio. Bella le había preparado un bocadillo vegetal delicioso y un zumo. O como mínimo parecía zumo, en realidad era sangre. Aunque Carlisle hubiera intentando sin éxito hacerla cambiar de opinión, a Reneesme le gustaba mucho más la sangre que el agua, los zumos o los refrescos. Debía ser de herencia paterna.

-Hola –dijo alguien de repente. -¿Tu eres la nueva, verdad?  
-Hola –dijo Nessie incrédula de que alguien se hubiera acercado a hablar con ella.

-Ayer te vi y quería venir a saludarte, pero me dio vergüenza –dijo el chico. Era alto, con los ojos muy negros y con una larga melena rubia sujeta con una coleta. El chico le sonrió con demasiada amabilidad. A Jacob no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó el chico desconocido

-Reneesme –contestó ella con sinceridad. El chico se quedó perplejo por la inusualidad del nombre.

-Un nombre interesante –aprovechó para mostrar todos sus dientes, blancos y perfectos; una sonrisa realmente radiante- Yo soy Henry, creo que vamos juntos a clase de ciencias.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, creía haber visto a ese rubito antes, rodeado de un grupo de chicas, por supuesto. Le recordaba a Rosalie, tanto éxito entre el género opuesto… todos desesperados por una mirada suya. En cambio, él estaba allí a su lado, sonriéndole solo a ella.

Horas más tarde…

Estaban todos los Cullen en el comedor durante la cena. Edward terminaba sus deberes junto con Bella. Esme daba de comer sola a los pequeños mortales ya que del hospital llamaron a Carlisle para una emergencia. Jacob cogió la mano de Nessie y se la llevó a la cara.

Nessie tenía un pequeño defecto. Era incapaz de esconder un secreto, por tanto, sin querer le mostró a Jacob mediante su don, la conversación con el sonriente y adulador Henry.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo has conocido? –preguntaba Jacob inquisitivo y muy celoso de repente.

-En el patio, un compañero de clase- le repetía Nessie. Había sido tonta por sacar el tema, aunque solo fuera mentalmente.

-Jajajajaja –rió Alice mientras le daba de comer a Jasper- Nessie ha ligado y Jacob no se come un rosco.

-Perdona Alice –dijo Jacob con cara de pocos amigos- pero Nessie es mi prometida.

-No, ella está disponible –le recordó Esme que intentaba que Emmett se comiera una ración de coles de bruselas- Jacob se _**supone**_ que está con Bella.

-¡¡Con Bella estoy yo!! –dijo Edward desde un rincón haciendo los deberes.

-Nessie, te prohíbo que le hagas caso –le dijo Jacob.

-¡Déjame Jake! –le dijo Nessie- Es solo un amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de darme la tabarra.

-¡Pero Nessie! –le dijo Jacob, consciente de que todos le miraban- eres mi pareja.

Reneesme, muy enfadada salió del comedor, dejando a toda su familia confusa.

-Tranquilo Jacob –le dijo Bella- se le pasará. Tiene dieciséis años, está pasando por una etapa difícil y además tú no estás a su lado para ayudarla.

-Bueno, pues tendré que estar a su lado… -dijo Jacob y salió del comedor dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Nessie.

-¡¡EMMETT!! –gritó Esme- ¿Dónde están las coles?

-Se las he tirado a Jasper –dijo sincero. Esme miró a Jasper, que le estaba dando las coles a su conejito. Jasper era un auténtico encanto. Era un buen estudiante, atlético, carismático y muy buen niño. Era una suerte que además tuviera a Alice a su lado y se apoyaran mutuamente.

La relación de Alice y Jasper se mantenía a pesar de lo ocurrido. Los dos se querían mucho y a Alice no le importaba amar con locura a un chico de ocho años, porque en el fondo, su Jasper seguía siendo el mismo.

Rosalie era harina de otro costal. Ella era muy superficial, y estaba totalmente atada al físico. Ella amaba a Emmett, pero el hecho de verle así le perturbaba. Desde que se habían rejuvenecido, Rosalie se mostraba distante con Emmett, como si fuera únicamente un hermano menor. De hecho, en este momento, Rosalie miraba la tele en el salón, ajena a todo lo que su familia hacía en el comedor.

Y Esme se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente. Pocas cosas pasan desapercibidas para una buena madre.

Carlisle llegó un poco más tarde ya que fue a recoger su coche del mecánico. Esme fue a esperarlo en la entrada de la casa. Él sonrió cuando la vio llegar y corrió para abrazarla.

-Te he echado de menos –le confesó Esme, prisionera del abrazo de su marido.

-Solo han sido dos horas –le sonrió Carlisle mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé –dijo Esme mirando a su marido a sus preciosos ojos ámbar- Pero dos horas puede ser una eternidad si tu no estás cerca.

Carlisle dejó su maletín en el suelo y besó con mucha pasión a su mujer. Ella le contestó el beso con pasión, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su perfecto marido. Carlisle abrazaba fuertemente a su Esme por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si.

-A mi no es que me guste interrumpir –dijo una voz avergonzada. Era Alice. Carlisle y Esme se soltaron rápidamente.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Alice con la cabeza bajada. De repente Jasper llegó hasta ella y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? –le preguntó Carlisle recogiendo su maletín y cerrando la puerta delantera de la casa.

-Emmett está armando alboroto –contestó Jasper.

Carlisle y Esme fueron en medio segundo a sujetar a Emmett que se había disfrazado de Superman y estaba subido encima de la vitrocerámica.

Lo primero que hicieron sus padres al verlo fue reírse con muchas ganas. Emmett había decidido adelantar el carnaval. Llevaba su pijama azul con ositos y una capa roja por encima de los hombros que, en realidad, era un mantel. El mejor detalle de todos era, sin duda, que por encima de los pantalones de pijama, Emmett se había colocado unos calzoncillos bastante provocativos de Carlisle que, evidentemente, le venían grandes. Emmett, para evitar que los calzoncillos se le cayeran, se los había sujetado a los pantalones con unas pinzas para colgar la ropa.

Emmett, además, había saqueado la nevera y sujetaba fuertemente un bote de helado de chocolate. Con una cuchara se dedicaba a tirar helado por las paredes y mancharlo todo.

-¡Quietos! –les gritó a sus padres cuando los vio.- Soy el defensor de la tierra, y debo matar a los vampiros con bolas de helado mortales.

Acto seguido les tiró una bola. Las esquivaron todas, evidentemente. Pero Carlisle, cuando agarró a Emmett y se lo llevó a la cama, recibió un impacto de bola de helado en el pelo.

-¡No quiero dormir! ¡No quiero dormir! –gritó Emmett

-Buenas noches –dijo Carlisle con el pelo chorreante de helado de chocolate. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Emmett y se dirigió al suyo, donde encontró a Esme.

-Voy a darme una ducha –dijo Carlisle.- Creo que ese helado tenia tropezones y me ha entrado una pepita de chocolate en el ojo.

Esme se rió con ganas. Carlisle se fue a duchar y en menos de dos minutos estaba con Esme otra vez. Se tumbó en la cama con una toalla en la cabeza que Esme le quitó rápidamente.

-¡Que día tan largo! –dijo Carlisle.

-Y que lo digas –le dijo Esme. Miró a los ojos a su marido.

Se tumbó en la cama cerca de él y le besó, primero con dulzura, luego con lujuria. Sus besos de cada vez eran más intensos y su respiración de cada vez era más entrecortada. Carlisle se acomodó encima de su mujer que le recibió con una mirada pícara.

Carlisle conocía muy bien esa mirada y lo que significaba…

Esme le quitó la camisa del pijama que se había puesto para nada. Las manos suaves y finas de ella se entretenían dibujando figuras inexistentes en el torso desnudo de su atractivo marido mientras le besaba con mucha pasión.

Carlisle empezó a besarle el cuello, lentamente. Esme sonreía complacida. Ambos se miraron dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro. Carlisle acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa mientras ella le sonreía y buscaba sus labios.

-Esme, te amo –y dicho esto empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su chaqueta. Cuando se deshizo de ella, la tiró al suelo. Las manos de Carlisle se deslizaron por debajo del vestido de su mujer. Esme sonrió mientras besaba a su adonis y se movía al ritmo de sus desenfrenados besos.

-¿Mamá? –dijo una voz desde la puerta… Era Jasper, con su conejito debajo del brazo. Se lo hubiera comido a besos aunque tenía que reconocer que era muy inoportuno.

Esme abrió mucho los ojos y, rápidamente, Carlisle se quitó de encima de su mujer.

-Jasper cielo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –dijo Esme adecentándose. "Menos mal que ha llegado ahora que aún llevamos algo de ropa…" -pensó Esme abochornada.

-No puedo dormirme –dijo Jasper, tan angelical como siempre- ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros?

-¡Ve a dormir con Alice, cariño! –le dijo Carlisle con una voz de denotaba resentimiento y fastidio.

-Alice ha salido a cazar –se excusó Jasper. Esme y Carlisle se miraron abatidos. Jasper se subió a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas en medio de sus padres.

Sin duda, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Continuará…**

_P.D: ¡Hoy he tenido un examen… y me ha ido de rechupete! Así que me permito el lujo de escribir un poquito. Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews! Me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo esta historia y no dejar esto abandonado pese a la falta de tiempo._

_Les contaré una anécdota: Le hice leer a mi madre los libros como buena fan y, cuando terminó de leerlos le pedí que pensaba de los personajes. De Carlisle me dijo "A lo tonto a lo tonto se pasa el dia mordiendo a la gente". Y quise poner esta anécdota por aquí aunque sea en una redacción de Emmett._

_En fin. Un besazo y abrazos a todas! Les quierooooooooo! _


	8. La fiesta de Halloween

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 8: La fiesta de Halloween**

Esa noche fue muy larga. Esme y Carlisle la pasaron mirándose el uno al otro mientras Jasper dormía en su cama entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos se movió lo más mínimo para no despertar al pequeño. Cuando salió el sol, Esme despertó al pequeñajo y le preparó un baño mientras ella cortaba el pan con cariño para hacer unos bocadillos para el recreo.

Siguieron la rutina de todos los días, Carlisle se lleva a los que van al instituto que empiezan las clases antes, Emmett se despierta tarde, Emmett no quiere desayunar, Esme se enfada y se lleva a los dos pequeños al colegio… que llegan tarde.

-Y Emmett, te lo advierto –dijo Esme muy severamente- ¡Ni una sola redacción más!! Ni media palabra acerca de lo que somos o… ¡te castigo de por vida!

Los días, las semanas, poco a poco fueron pasando hasta llegar a finales de octubre. Las cosas seguían igual:

Bella, por su parte, no aceptaba la relación de Jacob con Nessie. No es que no la aceptara, es que, como madre sobreprotectora que era, creía que Nessie era demasiado jovencita y que Jacob… todos conocemos a Jake, simplemente era una caradura.

Además, a Bella no le hacía ninguna gracia que en el instituto la conocieran como "la prometida del gran Jake". Cada vez que oía eso, no hacía más que pensar en Edward.

Edward y Alice lo llevaban mejor, en cierto modo. Alice era muy cariñosa con Jasper y estaban muy unidos. Ambos se querían, por decirlo de alguna manera, más allá de su cuerpo. Verlos juntos era como una hermosa obra de arte, perfectos, guapos y alegres. Se seguían amando pese a todo.

Edward también seguía amando a Bella, pero andaba deprimido porque su hija le sacaba un par de años, al menos en apariencia.

La historia de Rosalie y Emmett era muy diferente. Rose ya apenas hablaba con Emmett. Con lo superficial que era Rosalie, el hecho de que su hombretón fuera un niño le parecía menos que repugnable. Ella amaba a Emmett, pero todo tenía un límite. Pronto perdieron el contacto y ambos estaban tensos en presencia del otro. Habían perdido su feeling y eso fue una cosa que notó toda la familia.

Emmett, como modo de protesta, se portaba mal, haciendo que Esme tuviera que estar pendiente de él todo el día. Emmett, no pudiendo tener aquello a lo que más amaba, empezó a considerar la idea de ser niño otra vez. Una segunda oportunidad, ser un pequeño gamberro. Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo día tras día.

Llegó un día, a mediados de octubre que Emmett llegó del colegio con una inusual cara seria y concentrada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Emmett? –preguntó Esme en el coche de camino a casa.

-No, en absoluto –dijo él mirando por la ventana distraído.

Estuvo toda la tarde cabizbajo en su usual sitio del sofá, y ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando Rosalie entró por la puerta, exhibiendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Esme le observaba desde lejos con preocupación. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a Carlisle, que volviera antes del hospital y examinara al pequeño.

Un par de días después, Emmett volvía a ser el mismo. De hecho, empezó a comportarse como un niño de verdad, concentrado en su día a día del colegio y sus notas mejoraron. Tomó ejemplo de Jasper con quien empezó a llevarse mejor. Esme estaba mucho más contenta. Ese era el tipo de familia con el que siempre había soñado.

Una tarde de sábado, Emmett sorprendió a Esme, que estaba en el despacho de Carlisle compartiendo notas con su marido sobre el avance del antídoto. Emmett tocó a la puerta.

-Hola papis –dijo con voz de niño bueno. Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-¡Emmett, cielo! ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Esme con una sonrisa.

-Os he traído un sándwich –dijo Emmett revelando un plato con un sándwich relleno de… ¿mermelada de ciruela?

-Emmett –dijo Carlisle- gracias pero nosotros no comemos. Es todo tuyo si te apetece. Tiene buena pinta.

Emmett miró a Carlisle frustrado.

-No, lo he hecho para vosotros –dijo con mucha insistencia, dejando el sándwich sobre el escritorio de su padre adoptivo. Les miró con cara de corderito degollado y se fue corriendo del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si con mucha delicadeza.

Carlisle abrió el sándwich y encontró una nota dentro escrita en un papel de cuadros de libreta escolar. El doctor sacó el papel, chorreante de mermelada y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. La misteriosa misiva decía:

_Emmett, el grande, salvador de la humanidad, rey de los calzones con pinzas, os recomienda ir a verle en su guarida del misterio, castillo del terror de los vampiros._

-Pues que miedo –se rió Carlisle- ¿No nos podía decir lo que quiere aquí?

-Carlisle –comenzó Esme- me preocupa Emmett.

-Y a mí, Esme. –Reconoció el vampiro- desde que Rose y él no se llevan… ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

-Ya lo intenté yo una vez y pasó de mi –confesó Esme- Me preocupa que se encierre en su mundo y luego no pueda salir. Me gusta ser su madre, saber que depende de mí. Pero no quiero que sea un niño para siempre. No es lo que nuestro Emmett querría.

Carlisle se levantó y abrazó a su mujer

-Vamos a salvarlo –dijo con esperanza y el convencimiento en la voz.- Te lo juro Esme. Les vamos a salvar a todos, dentro de poco.

-Te quiero Carlisle –dijo Esme besando a su marido.- ¿Vamos a ver que quiere Emmett?

Se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño. Llamaron tres veces antes de entrar. La habitación de Emmett estaba tan desordenada como siempre. El suelo estaba lleno de calcetines, piezas de robot, pelotas de tenis, papeles pintados, huesos de un tiranosaurio sin montar, trozos de cartulinas, paquetes vacíos de galletas y algún calzoncillo de Carlisle que Esme reconoció enseguida.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada –dijo Emmett desde encima de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres, Emmett? –preguntó Carlisle directo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. A Esme no se le pasó por alto lo guapo que se le veía así.

-Me he portado muy bien –dijo volviéndose serio.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Esme, sentándose en la cama junto a su hijo y peinándole el pelo con sus suaves manos.

-Entonces –preguntó Emmett- ¿Me dejáis organizar una fiesta de Halloween en casa?

Esme y Carlisle se miraron, preguntándose si seria buena idea.

-¿Para quién? –quiso saber el médico.

-Para mis amigos del colegio –dijo Emmett- He empezado a hacer amigos en clase y quiero que vengan a mi fiesta. Y creo que Alice quiere invitar a gente de su instituto. ¡¡¡¡Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa!!!!

-No sé si será prudente –reflexionó Esme- tantos humanos en esta casa con tus hermanos semivampiros. Piensa que a ellos la sangre humana también les gusta.

-Venga –insistió Emmett- ¡Dejabais que Alice le montara fiestas a Bella!

-De acuerdo –cedió Esme- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Ordena tu cuarto –ordenó Esme mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- ¡Y no le robes más calzoncillos a tu padre!

* * *

Y los días fueron pasando muy deprisa. Alice, como era de esperar, estaba totalmente emocionada con la idea. De hecho, desde el primer momento les dejó bien claro que ella se encargaba de realizar las tarjetas y de la decoración, ya que lo había hecho antes en muchas ocasiones y siempre con excelentes resultados. Jasper le ayudó, aunque muy lentamente, pero como mínimo trabajaban juntos.

En total invitaron a unas ciento cincuenta personas, entre amigos de primaria y del instituto. La decoración iba a ser totalmente fantasmagórica. Sin ir más lejos, Alice había alquilado un par de ataúdes reales. Las calabazas eran una cosa que no iban a faltar, sin duda, de eso se encargó Esme.

Además, colgaron murciélagos y fantasmas brillantes de las paredes, que previamente tapizaron de negro. La luz en la sala iba a ser escasa y la música rock, por supuesto. Alice preparaba otras cosas de miedo, como un esqueleto gigante para la entrada.

-Murciélagos –se burló Esme- ¡Que cosa tan ridícula! Espero no convertirme nunca en un bicho tan feo.

A Bella le aterrorizó –literalmente- la idea de la fiesta, y aún más cuando supo que se tenía que ir disfrazado. A eso se sumaron rápidamente Esme y Carlisle que decidieron no improvisar mucho y prepararse un traje de vampiro.

-No será necesario que os maquilléis mucho –rió Edward cuando lo oyó.

-Bueno, yo quería disfrazarme de médico pero Esme lo encontró… poco original –confesó Carlisle

-Yo me quiero disfrazar de conejito –dijo Jasper- Alice, ¿me ayudarás con el disfraz?

-Claro cielo –le dijo ella mientras le daba de cenar y le dio un beso en la frente. Era difícil de creer que Jasper, el vampiro que había sido mordido en tantas ocasiones en las guerras del sur, pudiera llegar a ser tan adorable.

-Tendremos que comprarnos vestidos negros –pensó Esme- y colmillos de esos de pega. ¡Hay que dar ejemplo como anfitriones! Además, tengo entendido que algunos padres de los amigos de Emmett y Jasper vendrán y también estarán disfrazados. ¡Carlisle y yo no podíamos ser menos!

-¡No sabíamos que fuerais tan marchosos! –confesó Bella

-Bueno –dijo Carlisle- Digamos que estamos viviendo una etapa de nuestra vida… bastante marchosa.

Esme le sonrió con dulzura. ¡Estaba tan contenta! Iba a poder hacer su papel de madre como siempre lo había soñado. Podría estar en la fiesta de sus hijos y hablar con los otros padres, compartir consejos y experiencias. ¡Claro que Esme tenía ganas de disfrazarse! Estaba radiante y rebosante de felicidad.

-¡Ya veo los titulares! –Se mofó Jacob- "Prestigioso doctor se vampiriza"

-No se lo digas al profesor de Emmett –se rió Esme en voz alta

-Yo no… quiero disfrazarme –dijo Edward reflexivo.

-Claro que lo harás –dijo Alice- Ya tengo tu traje y el de Bella medio hecho.

-¡NO! –Gritó Bella- No me hagas esto Alice. ¡Bella Cullen no se disfraza!

-Venga Bells –dijo Emmett- Es mi fiesta, ¡Hazlo por mí!

-Y yo me voy a disfrazar de… –comenzó Jacob- ¡hombre lobo!

-Te pega más de indio, cariño –dijo Nessie haciéndole carantoñas ante la mala cara de Bella.

-¿Y tu Nessie? –preguntó Jasper

-No lo he decidido aún –confesó- Había pensado en hawaiana pero hará mucho frío.

-¿Y tu Rose? –preguntó Jasper. Pero Rosalie, evidentemente, no estaba en esa sala.

* * *

La tarde anterior a la fiesta fue muy agitada. Alice iba llamando a turnos a su habitación a todos los Cullen y les probaba su vestido en la intimidad.

-¿Cómo puede ser? –Preguntó Alice- ¡Te lo probé ayer y te iba bien!

-Pues te has equivocado cortando –dijo Edward enfadado

-¡No me he equivocado Edward! –Gritó Alice ofendida.- Te llegaba por los pies, y hoy se te ven las zapatillas. Menudo desastre… ¡Deja ya de crecer, Edward!

-¡Oye Alice! –Dijo Edward enfadado.- ¡Es lo que tiene ser medio humano! ¡Un día te levantas y mides más! Ahh… -Edward cayó en la cuenta- Ya sé que te pasa Alice… ¿Estás celosa?

-En absoluto –dijo Alice haciendo una pataleta

-¡Alice está celosa porqué yo crezco y ella no! –gritó Edward comportándose, ciertamente, como un niño pequeño -¡AAAAAYY!!

El grito de Edward se oyó por toda la casa. Jasper, que había oído la conversación, le pegó a Edward una patada en el tobillo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Se lo voy a decir a Esme! –amenazó Edward de mala gana, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Pero Esme estaba muy ocupada. Preparar la comida de la fiesta había sido muy difícil. Ella estaba acostumbrada a cocinar (últimamente lo hacía mucho) pero no para tanta gente. Tenía miedo de que no hubiera quedado bien. Había preparado un par de tartas de calabaza, pasteles en forma de murciélago, piruletas con un fantasmita dibujado, galletas con un zombi, pasteles en forma de hueso, chocolatinas rellenas de un líquido rojo que parecía sangre… Nuestra pobre Esme se pasó el día entero en la cocina, aunque por suerte Bella la ayudó mucho.

Por si fuera poco todo ese trabajo, tuvo que controlar a Emmett que entraba en la cocina y comía todos los dulces que podía antes de ser detectado.

-¡EMMETT! –Gritó Esme la séptima vez- ¡Ve a ponerte el disfraz!

-Nof edo –dijo el apelado con la boca llena

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Bella sacando unas galletas del horno. Por desgracia, el horno no era vampírico y tardaba bastante en cocer los alimentos.

-Que no puedo –contestó Emmett haciendo un gran ruido al tragar- Alice está ayudando a Jasper-conejo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude yo? –Le preguntó Esme- Bella, vendré dentro de cinco minutos, así tu podrás ayudar a Edward.

-De acuerdo.

Esme subió las escaleras a paso humano al lado de Emmett, que agarró su mano y tiraba fuertemente de ella para que se diera más prisa.

-Voy a estar aterrador –dijo Emmett con misterio mientras se dirigía a su habitación. El disfraz de Emmett era de fantasma, claro. Confesó que se quería disfrazar de vampiro, pero que nosotros le habíamos chafado la idea.

-¿Doy miedo? –preguntó Emmett una vez vestido. Alice había hecho un buen disfraz, pegando hojas a una vieja sábana y manchándola con sangre.

-La verdad es que no mucho –confesó Esme.

Jasper iba disfrazado de conejito. Llevaba un disfraz gris, de piel y con una colita muy rica y respingona. Llevaba además unos guantes grises en los que Alice le había cosido una zanahoria de mentira. Además, le había diseñado un sombrero con unas orejas de conejito que eran una monada. Solo le faltaban los bigotes y la nariz que Alice le maquillaría más tarde.

Esme fue también a arreglarse. Antes pasó por la habitación de Bella que vestía a un malcarado Edward.

-He apagado el horno, Esme –dijo Bella cuando la vio. Esme sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas, Edward? –pregunto Esme

-Bueno, no está mal del todo –contestó Edward- Apenas me siento disfrazado cosa que hace que no me sienta mal. No haré el ridículo.

-Claro –contestó Esme –Por cierto, ¿de que vas disfrazado?

Edward llevaba solamente unos pantalones marrones, unas botas del mismo color y una camisa blanca.

-¿Qué? Esme, está claro –contestó Edward ofendido- ¡Voy de vaquero! Mira, ¡llevo una pistola en el cinturón!

-Te falta el sombrero –dijo Bella cariñosamente poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza y sonriendo a su pequeño marido.

-¡Ahora! –reconoció Esme, aunque el empeño por Edward de "ir normal" había hecho que su disfraz resultara poco evidente. Esme decidió no preguntar por Bella, ya que era evidente que ella no iba a disfrazarse por mucho empeño que Alice hubiera puesto.

Esme fue hacia su habitación (que era la última del pasillo) y pasó por la de Nessie y Jacob, aunque técnicamente la de Jacob era la de enfrente y ellos no dormían juntos. Eso era técnicamente, pues Esme sabía muy bien que Jacob no había dormido en su habitación ni una sola vez desde que vivían en Alaska.

Nessie iba disfrazada de princesa, pero no de princesa de esas que salen en los cuentos que van todas de rosa. Ella iba de princesa con un vestido largo y con una gran falda, inspirada en la que algún día debió llevar María Antonieta. Un auténtico vestido de época. Una pieza maestra elaborada por Alice.

Y estaba preciosa, un vestido largo hasta los pies de color oro con adornos negros en la falda. Llevaba un gran moño, unos guantes muy elegantes y unos tacones de espanto. Además de un gran escotazo, cosa que no acababa de convencer al celoso de Jacob. No es porque fuera su nieta, pero Esme encontraba que Nessie era realmente preciosa.

En cambio Jacob, finalmente decidió ir zombi, aunque su disfraz fue un desastre. Había intentado pintarse la cara de verde, pero su temperatura corporal hizo que la pintura se derritiera antes de tocarle la cara. Y en vez de perder el tiempo buscando otro disfraz, estaba ayudando a Nessie a retocarse.

A Esme no le sorprendió ver a Rosalie en su habitación, sin ningún disfraz. Estaba tirada sobre la cama y miraba por la ventana con un gesto de derrota.

Cuando Esme entró en su habitación se encontró a Carlisle cambiándose. Al verlo así, sin camiseta y con unos pantalones negros elegantes, su mujer no pudo resistirse. Esme se acercó a su marido y lo besó con fuerza.

-Cuidado –bromeó Carlisle- que soy un vampiro y muerdo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Esme pícaramente- ¿Y has mordido a muchas chicas guapas?

Carlisle agarró a su mujer por la cadera y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Guapas? Puede… –contestó Carlisle- Pero perfectas… chicas perfectas solo mordí a una, y me casé con ella.

-¡Que descarado! –dijo Esme riéndose, mientras Carlisle le mordía con suavidad el cuello.

* * *

Dos minutos después Esme y Carlisle bajaron al salón y ayudaron a Alice con la preparación. Colocaron sobre una mesa la comida, bajaron las luces y encendieron la música.

-Alice, tu vestido es adorable -la alabó Esme

-Gracias –dijo Alice bailando por la sala. Se había disfrazado de duende, con unas faldas verdes largas y una camiseta del mismo color en verde. Además, con enredadera del jardín se había hecho unos collares y una diadema que le quedaba divinamente. En realidad todos estaban muy guapos y Esme tan orgullosa de su familia…

Sonó el timbre y empezó la fiesta.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los amigos de Jasper y Emmett acompañados de sus padres. Esme haciendo de anfitriona estaba radiante y Carlisle permanecía en un segundo plano para que su esposa estuviera en su salsa.

La sala enseguida se llenó de los gritos de los pequeñajos, pero los adultos parecía que no le escuchaban. Jasper y Emmett se lo estaban pasando de muerte.

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya había oscurecido, llegaron los alumnos del instituto. Esme, que había sido previsora, llevó a los pequeños al piso de arriba para que los adolescentes pudieran bailar a gusto.

-¡Voy a estar atenta! –Le dijo Esme a Emmett- a la mínima que oiga alboroto voy a subir. ¡Pórtate bien!

-¿Cuestionas mi capacidad como anfitrión?

Esme fue corriendo como una bala a servir en el comedor la comida a los adultos. Carlisle, su adorado Carlisle, ya había puesto los alimentos al horno (previamente cocinados por Esme y Bella) para que se calentaran un poco y en dos minutos lo pudieron servir.

Durante toda la noche llegó gente de toda la ciudad. El método de transmisión oral había funcionado y pronto no hubo espacio para bailar, cosa que agradó bastante a Edward y Bella, que cuando pudieron se fueron a descansar sin que Alice los viera.

Y ¿qué decir de Nessie? Estaba preciosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Pero Jacob era demasiado celoso, eso ya lo sabemos. La cosa empeoró cuando llegó Henry.

-Nessie –le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Iba muy elegante, con un traje negro de corte clásico.- Estás preciosa.

-Gracias Henry –contestó ella- Me alegro que hayas venido.

Henry sonrió y sacó un ramo de rosas de detrás de su espalda.

-Son para ti –le dijo y se las tendió a Nessie que se puso colorada.

-Gracias –dijo ella tímidamente, bajando la vista.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó Henry y le agarró la mano arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

Evidentemente, en ese momento sonaba una canción lenta. Nessie, bailando con Henry, se vio el centro de atención de casi toda la sala, pero no se atrevió a mirar si Jake estaba allí. Las chicas murmuraban insultos graves contra Nessie por bailar con el chico más guapo del instituto, estaban claramente celosas. Los chicos admiraban a Henry por pillar la chica más guapa. El guapo y la guapa… Y además bailaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Seguro que tenían un lio. ¿Por qué ella estaba libre, verdad?

Nessie abrió los ojos y lo vio, a Jake, en primera fila del corrillo de curiosas, temblando de pies a cabeza. Por suerte, allí estaba Bella.

-Jake, venga –le dijo Bella llegando a su lado demasiado rápido para ser una humana

-¡Déjame Bella! –gritó furioso apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Jacob, ¡Si entras en fase ahora meterás en un lio a Carlisle y Esme! –Bella tiraba de él intentando razonar- Hay muchas personas aquí. Vamos a la cocina y hablemos, por favor.

Finalmente Jacob accedió de mala gana. En la cocina Bella y Jacob encontraron a Esme y Carlisle que preparaban el postre para los adultos. Los dos vampiros miraron con preocupación a Jacob que estaba fuera de si.

-¡Voy a ir a arrancarle la cabeza! –gritó Jacob volviendo hacia la pista de baile. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Carlisle y Bella, Jacob se fue corriendo de nuevo a la pista. En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Carlisle.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Carlisle con voz monótona. Eran sobre las dos de la mañana… ¿quién llamaba a esas horas? Alguien contestó desde el otro lado del auricular. Carlisle abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Aro? –Preguntó Carlisle perplejo- ¿Aro, eres tú?

**Continuará…**


	9. El antídoto

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 9: El antídoto.**

Nessie esperó pacientemente a que terminara la canción y se excusó de Henry diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

-¿Jake? –preguntó Nessie localizando a Jacob en la mesa de la comida, justo al lado del ponche.

-Ness –contestó él a modo de saludo, enfadado. Llevaba en una de sus grandes manos un vaso de ponche medio vacio y le costaba un poco hablar.

-¿Estás bebiendo? –le preguntó Nessie extrañada.- Jake, ¡sabes que el alcohol te sienta tan mal como a Jasper! ¡Deja ese vaso!

Nessie intentó quitarle el vaso de las manos, pero Jacob se apartó de la trayectoria de Nessie.

-¿Qué haces Ness? –pregunto Jake muerto de celos.

-Intento impedirte una infructuosa resaca –se rio ella. Su voz para Jacob era la mejor melodía que jamás hubiera podido escuchar. Jacob dejó el vaso de poche, finalmente, sobre la mesa y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Nessie. Tomó a la chica por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus bocas distaban apenas unos centímetros.

-Nessie –dijo Henry, interrumpiendo la escena, enfadado.- Louis me ha dicho que te vio aquí. Ven a bailar, ¿quieres?

Jacob inspiró profundamente y levantó su mirada hacia Henry, lleno de furia.

-Creo que no va a ser posible –dijo Jacob soltando a Nessie y acercándose más de lo necesario a Henry y mirándolo desafiante. Ambos se miraron con recelo y orgullo, ya que ninguno de los dos iba a dejar que Nessie se fuera con el otro sin luchar por ella.

Lejos de esa tensa escena sonaba la música y los chicos y chicas que había alrededor se giraron para mirar a los dos chicos que discutían por bailar con Nessie.

-¿Se están peleando?- preguntó una chica rubia con trenzas.

-¡Henry! –gritó una chica morena con aparatos- Mira los músculos de ese tío, ¡Te va a machacar! No pelees.

-¡Vamos Jake, dale como solo tu sabes!- gritó un chico que iba con un par de copas de más.

-¡Henry! –gritó otro chico- No dejes que el indio te gane. ¡Machácalo!

Y empezó la pelea que armó un gran revuelo. La mesa de la comida voló por los aires, pringando a todos los jóvenes de la sala. Muchos, ajenos a la disputa de Henry y Jacob, se pensaron que se trataba de una guerra de comida, y en cuestión de segundos la sala se llenó de comida que volaba de un lado a otro, de vestidos manchados de caramelo, de pelos y caras llenas de pastel, de manzanas que chocaban contra un cristal y explotaba, dejándolo todo manchado.

-¡Toma pastel en todo el ojo! –gritó Emmett tirándole un rico pastelito que Esme había cocinado. Por suerte, el pastel quedó en las orejas de conejo del disfraz de Jasper.

Jake se las había ingeniado para apresar a Henry entre sus piernas y le estaba pegando unos puñetazos con tanto ánimo que, el pobre Henry, no se podía ni levantar del suelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritaba Nessie en un rincón, con su vestido de princesa manchado de chocolate.

En ese momento, llegó Carlisle que se metió en medio de la pelea y logró, no sin esfuerzo, separar a Jacob y Henry, aunque se llevó un buen puñetazo de Jake.

-¡CARLISLE! –gritó Esme sollozando -¿Estás bien?

-Si –contestó Carlisle reteniendo a Jacob por los brazos con un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Jake! –gritó Nessie -¡Déjalo ya!

Jacob obedeció a su pequeña y miró a Henry que estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre. Carlisle agarró al joven Henry y se lo llevó a su despacho para curarle las heridas que Jacob le había hecho en la pelea. Allí al lado, un grupo de fanáticas de Henry lloraba en silencio.

-Lo siento, Henry –dijo Jake- Pero tenía que enseñarte que no me puedes robar lo que es mío.

Y cuando dijo esto, ante todos los invitados del baile, agarró fuertemente a Nessie por los brazos y la besó.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, muchas celosas de Nessie, otras angustiadas por Jake.

-¿Este chico no salía con Bella?  
-¿Quién es Bella?  
-Una chica muy guapa y muy pálida…

-¿Una que nunca come nada?

-¡Esa! La mitad de los chicos del instituto le van detrás.

-Y la otra mitad le van detrás a Nessie

-Se va a enfadar mucho cuando vea que Jacob está con Nessie

-¡Jacob tiene enamoradas a las dos chicas más guapas del instituto!

La fiesta terminó a las tantas de la madrugada. Los adolescentes se fueron sobre las siete de la mañana, después de desayunar unos excelentes pastelillos con chocolate cortesía de Esme.

Los pequeñajos se fueron más pronto, sobre las tres con sus padres. Eso no le impidió a Emmett seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y tirar comida a todos los jóvenes que pasaran a su lado. Emmett se cansó tanto, que se quedó dormido en el sofá, ajeno al ruido, hasta que Esme lo llevó a su habitación a las seis de la mañana, todo lleno de comida y con una expresión feliz.

Henry se fue poco después de la pelea sin dejar que Carlisle apenas le curara. Carlisle, por su parte, evidentemente apenas notó el golpe que Jacob le había dado, ya que como vampiro, su piel estaba hecha a prueba de balas y de golpes de hombre lobo furioso.

La fiesta de los Cullen fue todo un éxito. Tres generaciones más tarde, en Alaska aún se recordaban la fiesta que una familia un tanto extraña hizo a las afueras.

Lo peor de todo fue al día siguiente, cuando hubo que limpiarlo todo. A eso, tenemos que añadirle la gran tensión que Esme sufría, ya que estaba preocupada por la llamada que Italia que recibió Carlisle, pero, con todo el alboroto de la fiesta, aún no habían tenido tiempo para hablar.

En cuando a Jacob y Nessie… nadie les había visto desde la noche anterior. Y eso también preocupaba a Esme. Hasta ahora habían fingido ante los humanos que Bella era la pareja de Jacob, cosa que molestaba tremendamente a Edward, que esta mañana parecía muy contento e incluso ayudaba con la limpieza general de la casa.

Sobre las dos hubieron terminado y Esme subió a despertar a Emmett y Jasper que todavía dormían.

-¡Alice! –dijo Jasper- ¡Mi disfraz fue un éxito!

-Estabas precioso –le dijo Alice mientras le abrazaba con dulzura y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle apareció en la sala con tres grandes bolsas de basura llenas de comida y papeles.

-¡Voy a tirar todo esto a la basura del pueblo! –dijo Carlisle.

-¡Te acompaño! –se ofreció voluntario Edward.

-Carlisle… -le dijo Esme, preocupada por su marido.

-Tranquila –le contestó él, con una tremenda e irresistible sonrisa- volveré dentro de poco y luego tendré toda la eternidad para seguir contigo… al menos hasta que esta casa esté decente.

Esme sonrió y besó a su marido.

-No tardes –le rogó.

-Jamás te haría esperar –dijo él, tomando las llaves del coche y saliendo con Edward.

Subieron ambos al elegante coche negro de Carlisle (ya recuperado del golpe que le dio Bella) y salieron camino al contenedor de basura más cercano del pueblo. Aunque podía ir deprisa y volver en apenas un minuto, Carlisle condujo todo el camino despacio.

-Voy a serte sincero Carlisle –dijo Edward nada más cuando cerró la puerta del coche.- Te acompaño porque me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Lo imaginaba –contestó Carlisle encendiendo el motor- me he preguntado todo este tiempo por qué todavía no me habías venido a pedir ayuda.

-Lo se –contestó Edward mirando por la ventana del automóvil mientras Carlisle lo ponía en marcha- pero sabía que estabas haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar un antídoto. Por eso no te he querido presionar.

-Edward, -comenzó Carlisle- ¿Por qué me lo pides si ya lo has visto en mi mente?

Edward se movió en su sillón, inquieto.

-He visto en tu mente los progresos que has hecho con el antídoto, y sé que tardarás un año en conseguir que fermente –contestó Edward valientemente- pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Carlisle parando el coche cerca de un contenedor. -¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Sabes que amo a Bella y lo único que quiero es estar con ella –dijo Edward- y así, así como soy ahora no puedo estar con ella, Carlisle y eso me está trayendo mucho sufrimiento.

-No puedo hacer nada, Edward, -contestó Carlisle, abatido- lo sabes de sobra. Sabes que si tuviera el antídoto te lo daría, pero no lo tengo. Aún tardará un año.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu antídoto, Carlisle –dijo Edward- Alice ha visto una cosa muy interesante. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es el antídoto que te dará Aro.

Una hora más tarde, Carlisle se metió en un avión con destino a Italia.

-¿Es necesario que te vayas? –preguntó Esme desesperada.

-Si Esme, mi vida, tengo que ir –contestó Carlisle metiendo en una maleta pequeña un par de camisas.

-¡Pero no sabes qué quieren de ti! –dijo Esme intentando persuadir a su marido de que se quedara con ella en Alaska.

-Lo se, Esme –dijo Carlisle- sé que quieren. Aro me dará el antídoto, Alice lo ha visto.

-¡Carlisle, no me gustan los Vulturis! –sollozó Esme- ¡Quédate conmigo!

Carlisle cerró su maleta y se acercó a su mujer besándola con mucha pasión.

-No llores cielo –le dijo- Estaré aquí en poco tiempo, y con el remedio para curarlos a todos. ¡Todo volverá a ser como antes!

-Te amo Carlisle –dijo Esme

-Y yo a ti –le contestó besándola con mucha ternura.

El tiempo que pasaron sin Carlisle fue un auténtico tormento para Esme. Por suerte, Emmett decidió que para animarla tendría que portarse un poco mal, e hizo un par de trastadas como teñirle el pelo al conejo de Jasper, que quedó de color naranja.

Nessie y Jacob aparecieron un par de horas más tarde y se disculparon de su ausencia, aunque nunca dijeron donde fueron. Se les veía felices, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Esme.

-JACOB –gritó Bella- ¡¡¡¡Las manos quietas que te veo!!!

-Déjanos mamá –dijo Nessie abrazada a Jake en el sofá.

-Si, deja al Romeo –dijo Emmett, divertido.

-Por cierto, Ness –dijo Alice- ¿Cómo está Henry?

-Uhmmm… -contestó Nessie –No muy bien, la verdad. Como no quiso que Carlisle le curara le van a quedar un par de cicatrices.

-¡Se las tiene merecidas! –contestó Jake

-No seas tan bruto –contestó Edward.

-¿Yo, bruto? No se por qué lo dices… -contestó Jake

-Sí que sabes por qué lo digo –le desafió Edward.

El teléfono sonó y Esme lo cogió al primer tono. Era Carlisle, que había vuelto de su largo viaje de una semana en Volterra.

-Voy a buscar a Carlisle al aeropuerto, que aterrizará dentro de media hora –anunció Esme muy nerviosa y alegre.

-¿Te acompañamos? –le preguntó Alice.

-No, quédate cuidando de tus hermanos –le pidió Esme, mirando significativamente a Emmett, que sonrió pícaramente.

Cuando Carlisle llegó, Emmett le recibió con su usual alegría.

-¡Carlisle! ¡CONEJO VA! –gritó, y acto seguido le tiró a la cabeza el conejo teñido naranja de Jasper. El conejo mordió a Carlisle, pero no le hizo nada, evidentemente. Carlisle salió ileso de la mordedura de conejo, pero el conejo no volvería a morder nunca más. Se le habían partido los dientes.

Ante esto, Jasper comenzó a llorar como un desesperado y nadie, ni siquiera Alice, pudo lograr que se calmara.

-Tal vez deberíamos decidirnos ahora, Esme –dijo Carlisle, cortando con el ambiente de la sala y haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ellos.

-¿Decidir qué? –preguntó Bella.

-Veréis –comenzó Esme, que estaba al tanto de las noticias porque Carlisle se lo había contado todo en el coche- Los Vulturis le han dado a Carlisle un antídoto pero… solo disponemos de una dosis suficiente para… para dos de vosotros. El resto tendrá que esperar un año a que la pócima que ha hecho Carlisle fermente.

-¿Esperar un año? –gritó Edward- ¡Es demasiado tiempo!

-Tranquilo, Edward –dijo Carlisle con su voz apaciguadora.

-Hemos estado debatiendo y… creemos que una de las dosis tiene que ser para ti –se sinceró Esme.

Carlisle fue al sofá y abrió su maleta de viaje. Del interior sacó una bolsa de cuero negra que contenía dos tubos de ensayo llenos de un líquido dorado muy espeso. Carlisle sacó un tubo y se lo tendió a Edward.

El joven rubio miró a Bella y, sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió el contenido del tubo con premura.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Bella, llegando hasta él en medio segundo.

-Mareado –contestó Edward.

-Vete a dormir -dijo Carlisle –dentro de un par de horas se finalizará la transformación. Apenas sufrirás algun dolor ya que, como semi-vampiro, cuentas con un poco de ponzoña en tu sangre. Pero, aún así, será mejor que descanses.

Y Bella y Edward abandonaron el salón dirigiéndose al cuarto de Edward y esperando pacientemente el amanecer del día siguiente.

-¿Y la otra pócima? –pidió Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados en medio de la sala y con cara de circunstancias.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido.

-Eso es mentira –dijo Alice contenta. Demasiado contenta…

-Está bien –se rindió Esme- Hemos pensado que debería ser para Jasper.

El interpelado dejó de llorar y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey azul.

-¿Para mí? –contestó- ¿Por qué?

Esme se acercó a él y se arrodilló en frente suyo.

-Jazz –le dijo acariciándole el cabello a su hijo- Eres un hijo perfecto, dulce, cariñoso y encantador. Eres buen estudiante, aplicado y educado, además de muy carismático. Eres el hijo que siempre quise tener. Pero… tienes que estar con Alice.

-Gracias Esme –le agradeció Alice.

-De nada –le dijo.- Para mí siempre seréis mis hijos, independientemente de la edad que tengáis.

Carlisle le tendió el brebaje a Jasper que lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, muy emocionado por la gentileza de Esme y Carlisle. Nadie, ni siquiera Alice, estaban preparados para aquella reacción.

Rosalie se abalanzó sobre Jasper tirándolo al suelo. De sus pequeñas manos tomó el antídoto y, antes que nadie hubiera podido salir de su asombro y hacer algo, ella descorchó el brebaje y se lo tomó.

**Continuará…**


	10. Múltiples novedades

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 10: Múltiples novedades. **

-¿Quien ha metido helado dentro de la lavadora? –preguntó Esme entrando en el salón donde estaban todos sus hijos haciendo las tareas o mirando el televisor.

Todos en la sala levantaron la cabeza, pusieron cara de circunstancias y señalaron a Emmett al unísono que intentaba poner cara de angelito mientras que con unas tijeras recortaba un tanga rojo muy sexy de Carlisle, que por cierto, era el tanga favorito de Esme.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Emmett? –preguntó Carlisle desde un lado del salón en el que leía sin mucha atención un libro sobre psicología moderna.

Pero todos sabían que a Emmett no lo reñirían ni le impondrían ningún castigo. Esme había tomado esa decisión y mimaba mucho a Emmett desde que Rosalie se fué.

Oh, claro, todavía desconocéis los hechos que han tenido lugar estos dos meses. Los hechos se remontan a la fatídica noche que Carlisle trajo el brebaje de los Vulturis. Hacía solo dos meses pero esa noche cambiaron muchas cosas en la familia Cullen y sus miembros prefieren no hablar de ello cuando Emmett está delante.

Debéis entenderlo, a él es a quien más le afecta. Esa noche, Edward se estuvo retorciendo de dolor en su cama mientras todos los huesos de su cuerpo se estiraban, una cosa que como imaginaran, no es muy agradable. Pero a la mañana siguiente, tan solo tenía un pequeño mareo y un ligero dolor que cabeza que por la tarde había desparecido completamente.

Además de problemas para manejar su "nuevo" y a la vez antiguo tamaño, Esme consintió que tanto él como Bella hicieran novillos y se pasaran el día en casa. De hecho, fue un día muy estresante para Esme porque amaneció muy nublado, con perspectivas de lluvia pero sobre el mediodía salió un sol radiante muy fuerte, así que tuvo que ir al colegio para recoger a sus hijos semivampiros. Ese instante en que Esme estuvo fuera fue muy bien aprovechado por Bella y Edward...

De hecho, si antes eran inseparables, ahora parecía que los hubieran pegado con pegamento extrafuerte. Por los acontecimientos de la fiesta de Halloween, todo el mundo en el este de Alaska pensaba que Jacob le había puesto los cuernos a Bella en su propia fiesta.

Pero por suerte, Alaska es muy grande y los vampiros conducen muy rápido, así que la primera medida que adoptó Esme para la comodidad de su familia fue buscar otro instituto para Bella y Edward, para que pudieran ir juntos a clase sin que nadie les hiciera pasar un mal rato.

Les buscó un instituto privado al norte de la ciudad y, como era una ciudad muy grande, por suerte pocos sabían quienes eran. Eso si, era un instituto muy estricto que exigía unas notas muy altas a los alumnos, cosa que exigía a Edward y Bella muchas horas de estudio, pero a pesar de eso eran muy felices.

Otro caso era Rosalie. Después de aquella noche, nadie de la casa le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera el bueno y comprensivo Carlisle. Una mañana, cuando se despertaron, se encontraron la cama de Rosalie vacía y una nota explicando que se iba y que, por favor, no la buscaran. Tomó prestado el jeep de Emmett y de eso ya hacia dos meses.

Como consecuencia, Emmett se había convertido en un pequeño demonio. En estos dos meses, Esme había recibido treinta y cinco cartas del director del colegio. Esme, entendiendo la situación por la que pasaba Emmett, no lo riñó ni una sola vez y simplemente tiraba a la basura las cartas sin abrir.

-Siempre con lo mismo, Emmett –dijo Alice desde el sofá con Jasper- Deja de hacer rabiar a Esme.

-¡Eso! O te enviará a un internado de esos que salen por la tele. –le amenazó Bella.

-Ningún internado querrá un monstruito como este –contestó Jasper.

-¡Cállate Jasper! –Gritó Emmett- o meto tu conejo en la batidora.

Jasper, alto, rubio y adolescente se levantó del sofá y miró enfadado a Emmett.

-¡Cálmate Jazz! –Le pidió Alice- Ven a sentarte.

-¡Emmett! –Dijo Jasper enfadado- ¡No seas un crio impertinente!

-Mira quien habla, -contestó Emmett- quien hasta hace dos meses también era un niño.

Ese es otro acontecimiento que desconocéis, la transformación del dulce niño Jasper, amante de los animales, al adolescente Jasper, el rey del instituto.

A Jasper no se le olvidará en toda su larga (o eterna) existencia, lo que ocurrió esa noche. El brebaje tenia que ser para él, pero Rosalie, su hermana, a quien quería muchísimo le traicionó. Jasper, ofendido y furioso, subió a su habitación a llorar y desde allí arriba podía oír los gritos desesperados de Alice y Rose que provenían del piso de abajo.

Jasper no durmió en toda la noche, entre ofendido, frustrado y abatido. No quería ser un niño por más tiempo, lo único que quería era estar con Alice. Por la mañana, Esme tampoco lo despertó para ir al colegio, aunque se despertó igualmente porque Emmett entró en su habitación sin hacer ruido y le tiró un trozo de pastel al resplandeciente pelo rubio.

Jasper se despertó, se duchó y se puso ropa limpia. Cuando salió del baño pasó por el dormitorio de Edward y abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó a Bella sin casi hacer ruido.

-¡Jazz! –dijo un Edward de diecisiete años desde la cama. -¡Estoy despierto!

-Me alegro de que estés bien –le dijo Jasper.

-Siempre tan caballeroso –se mofó Edward- como se nota que eres el sur.

-Oye Jasper –dijo Bella con cara de circunstancias- Edward y yo... queremos decirte que nos sabe mal. Sentimos lo que pasó con Rosalie.

Jasper sonrió y recibió de Bella unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

-¡No te vayas! –Le pidió Edward levantándose de la cama.- Tengo algo para ti.

Edward se fue al armario y sacó una botellita con apenas unas gotas de antídoto.

-¿Para que mes das eso? –contestó Jasper entre divertido y ofendido.

-Bella y yo hemos estado pensando –dijo Edward arrodillándose ante el pequeño Jasper- y aún quedan unas gotas.

-Es poco –dijo Bella- pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte puedas... llegar a la edad de Alice

-Sabemos que es descabellado, pero no debes perder la esperanza –le dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su pequeño hermano.

Jasper estuvo unos días deprimido y contrariado, sin saber exactamente que debía hacer. No podía correr riesgos porque ahora era humano... ¿y si le sentaba mal y enfermaba, o moría? Pero para Jazz estar lejos de Alice era peor que enfermar.

Así que un día, un viernes por la mañana decidió que, cuando volviera del colegio de primaria, se tomaría el brebaje pasara lo que le pasara porque no podía pasarse la eternidad pensando ¿qué hago?

Fue el colegio medio dormido después de haber pasado una mala noche. Llegó tarde a clase por culpa de Emmett, que tardó media hora de más en despertarse, pero Esme no le riñó. El día fue largo y aburrido (excepto en clase de ciencias naturales que hablaron del aparato digestivo de los conejos). Su pobre conejito naranja, desde que se rompió los dientes, solo comía puré de zanahoria.

Emmett, por su parte, pegó a una niña y tiró su comida por la ventana. Cuando Alice fue a recoger a Jasper y Emmett, el segundo corrió a pegarle una patada al coche de una profesora que le había puesto un cero en lengua.

-¿Lo meterá Esme en un internado? –le pidió el tierno Jasper sujetando con fuerza la mano de Alice.

-Lo dudo, Jazz –dijo Alice abrazándolo y colocándole mejor el abrigo, pues en diciembre, Alaska estaba helada.

-¡EMMETT! –Gritó Alice.-Ven aquí. Tenemos que tomar el bus para ir al hospital con Carlisle y el luego nos llevará a casa.

Evidentemente perdieron el autobús y el próximo pasaba dentro de una hora. Los tres se sentaron en la parada del bus esperando mientras hacía una temperatura de tres grados bajo cero. Cuando estaban allí, un grupo de chicos adolescentes pasaron al lado de Alice.

-¡Cullen! –Le gritaron- Creo que John te quiere invitar al baile.

El susodicho John enrojeció y se fue con sus amigos riendo como un loco. Jasper se puso muy celoso por esta muestra de afecto por parte de los compañeros de Alice. Cuando llegaron a casa, tres horas más tarde, Jasper estaba helado hasta los huesos y solo necesitaba una ducha bien caliente.

Pasó la cena, aunque Emmett insistiera en comerse a Blit y Jasper volviera a llorar cuando Emmett trajo a su conejo y lo metió dentro de una olla.

Jasper subió pronto a su habitación con la excusa de estudiar para un examen.

-¡Empollón! ¡Empollón! –le gritaba Emmett mientras subía la escalera.

Jasper entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Sacó de entre sus calcetines el brebaje y se lo bebió. Por la mañana despertó bastante dolorido. Lo primero que vio es que Alice estaba a su lado muy alegre.

-¡Buenos días Jazz! –Le dijo y le besó tiernamente en los labios- Ya he hablado con Esme y lo tengo todo planeado.

-¿Perdona? –le dijo Jasper despertándose. ¿Alice le había besado?

-Oh, supongo que todavía no te has visto...

Alice levantó forzadamente a Jasper de la cama y lo llevó hasta el baño, donde Carlisle estaba metido en la bañera tomando un relajante baño de burbujas.

-¡No pasa nada! –Dijo Carlisle ante esta invasión de su intimidad.- ¡Solo me estoy bañando! Ah, si, y estoy desnudo.

Alice ignoró a Carlisle y puso a Jasper delante del espejo. Jasper, rubio, un poco más alto que Alice con unos preciosos ojos azules y un cabello alborotado que cubría su angelical rostro. Pero ante todo, seguía siendo humano. Miró a Alice a sus ojos color ámbar y, de repente, comprendió mejor a Bella de lo que nunca antes hubiera podido hacer.

Estaba allí, con su padre desnudo dentro de una bañera contemplando a Alice, la mujer a la que amaría por toda la eternidad. Una vampiro que podía matarlo en cualquier momento, una auténtica locura.

-¿Me pasáis la esponja? –preguntó Carlisle un poco enojado desde la bañera.

Toda la familia estaba muy contenta de tener un nuevo Jasper adolescente entre ellos. Esme se las habia arreglado para que Alice y Jasper fueran al mismo instituto que Edward y Bella. Así, Alice y Jasper, Edward y Bella irian a un instituto y Jacob y Nessie seguirian en el mismo.

Alice parecía bastante triste y a media tarde, mientras Esme se llevó a Jasper a comprar ropa nueva, Alice subió a pensar al tejado.

-¿Molesto? –preguntó Edward.

-No, sabia que vendrías –contestó Alice mientras su piel brillaba a causa del atardecer.- Y también sé que vienes a decirme.

-Bueno, -comenzó Edward- yo también estuve enamorado de una mortal.

-¿Y como pudiste soportarlo? –le preguntó Alice frustrada- Cuando era solo un niño olía bien, pero mi instinto maternal me contenía. Pero esta mañana cuando lo he besado y he olido su sangre... Creía que perdía el control, Edward.

-Eso es lo que necesitas Alice, control –le bromeó Edward- Pero tu hermanito mayor está aquí para ayudarte. Y ahora ¿te apetece ir a cazar un poco?

-Me convendrá para cuando Jasper vuelva. –Contestó Alice- Esme le va a comprar unos vaqueros nuevos que hará que esté muy sexy, y no se si podré resistirme a eso...

Pasaron las semanas y todo iba bien en casa de los Cullen, se acercaba la navidad y, con ella, los regalos. Alice había pedido "ropa, ropa, ropa, ropa, ropa, ropa, ropa y más ropa". Bella, evidentemente no quería nada. Edward una docena de discos nuevos y Jasper una compañera para su conejo, que estaba solito.

En cuanto a Emmett, había hecho su lista en un rollo de papel de baño.

-¿Emmett? –Pedía Esme mientras la iba leyendo- No te podemos traer un dinosaurio. No existen, se extinguieron.

-Ya bueno –contestaba Emmett muy perspicaz- lo mismo se dice de los vampiros.

-Tampoco te vamos a regalar una espada- le dijo Carlisle revisando la lista.

-Ni un helicóptero, ni una moto...

-Tampoco te podemos regalar un coche volador del futuro.

-¿Palomitas, Emmett? –Preguntó Esme descartando el regalo número 56 de la larga lista de Emmett- Eso está en la despensa, no es un regalo de navidad.

-¿Perfume de mujer? –Pidió Carlisle- No te has tomado en serio hacer la lista Emmett.

-Eso no es para él –dijo Jasper bajando las escaleras con Blit, el conejo naranja sin dientes, en las manos.

-Es para su novia –dijo Edward malicioso.

-¡Ed, no seas malo! –le dijo Bella ocultando una risita.

-¿Su novia? –Pidió Jacob – ¡Así me gusta campeón!

-No tomes ejemplo de Jacob –le pidió Edward- No juega limpio.

-¡OYE! –se quejó Jacob.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Quiso saber Nessie- ¿Es guapa Emmett?

Emmett, se levantó y le pegó una patada en las piernas a Jasper.

-¡Deja a Jazz! –le dijo Alice enfadada mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Desde cuando tienes novia? –le preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Y está contigo? –pidió Esme extrañada- Pero si eres... quiero decir, no destacas por tu comportamiento ejemplar.

-Le gustan los tipos duros como yo –dijo Emmett, dándose importancia. Ante esto, todos los presentes de la sala se rieron con ganas.

-Se llama Lucy –dijo Jasper vengándose de la patada de Emmett- y tiene ocho años. Rubia y el pelo le huele a fresa.

-No te contaré nada nunca más, rubio repelente –le gritó Emmett a su hermano mayor. Jasper le sacó la lengua y fue a dar de comer a su conejo con Alice.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace de eso? –se interesó Nessie.

-Dos semanas y tres días.

-¿Es guapa, eh? –pidió Jacob- Ah, los Cullen siempre arrasan. Pero yo, que soy Black, me llevé la más guapa de todas.

-Es guapa –contestó Emmett concentrado en sus manos y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza- no tan guapa como Rosalie, pero bueno.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron significativamente. Era la primera vez que Emmett nombraba a Rosalie en estos dos meses. ¿Significaba eso que lo estaba superando?

-Bueno –dijo Esme, animada porque Emmett estuviera superando su pena- Tráela a comer el domingo.

-Será divertido –se mofó Edward.

**Continuará…**


	11. Navidad

**Mis pequeños demonios.**

**Capítulo 11: Navidad.**

-¡Edward!, si no te das prisa abro yo tus regalos –gritó Emmett el día de navidad a las seis de la mañana.

Los regalos estaban debajo del árbol de navidad tal como mandaba la tradición. Había casi cien regalos, ya sabéis, los Cullen cuando organizan una fiesta, lo hacen bien. Había regalos muy grandes con etiquetas de color con nombres escritos y regalos pequeños envueltos con mucho cariño y con papeles estridentes. Verdes, azules, amarillos, rojos, naranjas, lilas, rosas, estampados con corazones y con dibujos de Winnie the pooh.

-¡Emmett! –Le reñía Esme quitándole un paquete de las manos que ponía claramente "Bella"- No puedes abrir nada hasta que estén todos aquí.

-Y aún menos puedes abrir los regalos de los demás –le riñó Carlisle mientras localizaba un paquete pequeño de color rojo con su nombre.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo Edward entrando por la ventana. Estaba sonriente, con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos color ámbar mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de su esposa que tenia el pelo lleno de nieve.

-Nessie y Jacob están de camino –explicó Bella- Hoy dormían en la reserva.

-A cualquier cosa se le llama dormir –se mofó Emmett. Ante este comentario, Bella puso cara de mal humor y pisó, _accidentalmente_, un regalo de Emmett que quedó hecho papilla.

Alice bajó diez minutos más tarde con Jasper entre sus brazos medio dormido y veinte minutos más tarde, se oyó como el coche de Jacob llegaba al garaje de los Cullen. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y Emmett, sin que sus padres le vieran, había logrado abrir tres regalos, dos de Edward y uno de Alice.

-Genial, genial –dijo Alice mientras llegaban Jacob y Nessie con cara de no haber dormido en absoluto durante toda la noche.

-¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya? –se quejó Emmett con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

-Aún no –le riñó Esme.

-¿A que esperamos? –preguntó Jasper contagiado de la felicidad de Alice.

Decidieron que Carlisle iría escogiendo los regalos al azar y los repartiría a su dueño y todos esperarían hasta que hubiera terminado de abrir el regalo. Alice se encargaba de hacer las fotos.

-Este es para Jasper de parte de Esme, este es para Bella de parte de Emmett, este es para Carlisle de parte de Edward, este es para Jacob de parte de Alice…

-¡Me encanta esta camisa Esme! –Dijo Alice antes de abrir el paquete- El verde me sienta muy bien, quedará de muerte con los vaqueros que me regalará Edward.

-Es odioso hacerte regalos –se quejó Edward mientras le tendía a Alice un paquete que contenía unos vaqueros nuevos.

-Oh, Edward –se quejaba Bella- te dije que no quería nada. Pero igualmente estos pendientes de plata son una preciosidad.

-¡Gracias papá! –dijo Nessie cuando abrió la caja de su nuevo ordenador portátil.

-Gracias Esme, -susurró Carlisle- realmente necesitaba más ropa interior…

-¡Una correa para sacar a pasear a Blit! –Gritó Jasper alegre- Gracias Carlisle.

-Vaya Bella –dijo Edward- ¡No hacía falta que me compraras este disco con la edición de coleccionista!

-Yo pedí un dromedario –dijo Emmett toqueteando todos los paquetes.

-Menos mal que no te lo han regalado –se quejó Alice- su sangre es demasiado caliente y nos lo habríamos merendado.

-¡Wow, Nessie! –Dijo Jacob- La gorra oficial de mi equipo de beisbol preferido.

-Vaya mierda de regalos –dijo Emmett y arrojó su camión de juguete cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Enfadado corrió escaleras arriba y pegó un fuerte portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

El resto de habitantes de la casa se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno se esperaba esa reacción de Emmett, ni siquiera Alice. Esme se puso a sollozar y Carlisle tuvo que abrazarla con mucha ternura.

-Vaya… -comentó Bella.

-Es duro para él –dijo Edward- su primera navidad como niño y sin Rosalie.

-Parecía contento con su nueva novia –comentó Esme, inocente- ¿Lucy?

-Lo dejaron cuando Lucy no le quiso dar su postre. –confesó Alice.

-Pero luego salió con Helen, ¿no? –preguntó Jasper.

-Si –corroboró Alice- pero ella le dejó por un cachas que juega a básquet que va a sexto de primaria.

-Ya, ya… -se impacientó Jacob- Pero creía que había salido con una que vivía en Alaska norte, cerca del instituto de Bella y Edward.

-¡Ah, si! –Dijo Carlisle- ¡Yo le acompañé una vez! Se llamaba Melanie creo, pero lo dejaron porque él empezó a salir con Susan.

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Esme asustada- ¿Mí pequeño es una especie de icono sexual de primaria.?

-Algo así –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Yo le he enseñado todo lo que sé –se mofó Jacob muy pagado de si mismo.

-¡EY! –Gritó Jasper- ¡Aún no hemos abierto todos los regalos! Este es para ti Alice.

-Este es para Jacob –comenzó a repartir Carlisle cual Papa Noel- este es para Nessie. ¡Y este para mí!

-¡Es mío! –dijo Alice contenta mientras Carlisle sacaba una bata blanca nueva con unos elegantes bordados en negro que ponían "Doctor Cullen"- El viernes te engancharás con una puerta y te romperás tu bata vieja.

-Gracias Alice –le sonrió el médico probándose la bata.

-De nada –contestó ella muy alegre, dando saltitos- Además, a Esme le gusta.

Esme ante esto puso cara de despistada y empezó a imaginarse que sexy estaría Carlisle con esa bata y sin nada debajo. Tendría que probarlo cuando los niños estuvieran durmiendo…

Pronto solo quedaban papeles de regalo por todo el salón. Abriendo regalos se habían hecho las diez de la mañana y Esme empezó a preparar tés, cafés y chocolates calientes con rosquillas para merendar.

-Tengo un hambre… -se quejaba Jacob, teatralmente, tumbado sobre el sofá.

-Menos cuento y ayuda a limpiar –le dijo Edward mientras recogía papeles del suelo y los metía en una gran bolsa de basura medio llena.

-¿Buscas algo Carlisle? –preguntó Jasper al ver a su padre agachado en el suelo palpando los papeles.

-Si, pero no sé si lo puse entre los papeles, si lo tengo en el hospital o si lo metí entre algún libro del despacho… -confesó el doctor extrañado.

-Eso es la edad, que pasa factura –se mofó Jacob desde el sofá.

Edward agarró una almohada y se la estampó a Jacob en toda la cara.

-¡Papá! –se quejó Nessie.

-Edward –dijo Esme, serena, entrando cargada de una bandeja de comida- es mi cojín favorito. Tiene ciento diez años. Si quieres pegar a Jacob ten ese rojo de allí.

Los mortales comieron todo lo que pudieron antes que Jacob se lo terminara todo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? –Preguntó Edward- ¿Cena de navidad?

-Podemos innovar, ya que por fin tenemos en casa mortales que comen de verdad.- reflexionó Esme en voz alta.

-¡Yo como! –dijo Nessie ofendida. Aunque la verdad, es que comía comida humana solo a veces.

-Si, pero prefieres pasar la navidad en La Push –le recordó Bella ofendida.- Más, esta navidad la pasaremos todos juntos en familia.

-Prepararé un pavo –dijo Esme y se fue a la cocina seguida de su esposo.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido. Primero Alice, quien debía estar al corriente de todo, se empeñó en que todos le ayudaran a decorar la casa de un ambiente navideño extraño. Pusieron guirnaldas de colores, muérdago, papás noeles, calcetines rojos por la chimenea, muñecos de nieve de papel con narices de zanahoria, incluso Edward diseñó una máquina que iba tirando nieve artificial desde el techo, de modo que el salón parecía una auténtica postal navideña un tanto extraña.

Alice apagó todas las luces y encendió miles de velas rojas por toda la casa y tenía a Edward y Bella de encargados para que no se apagara ninguna vela, y si lo hacía, pues que la encendieran en seguida. Emmett, como cabía esperar, se pasó la tarde apagando velas y haciendo enrabiar a Bella y acabó con el pelo lleno de cera.

Poner la mesa fue más difícil. Eran muchos y, aunque la mayoría no comieran, estarían en la mesa para hablar y estar todos juntos en familia. Jasper y Alice fueron los encargados de poner la mesa, cosa que les llevó casi una hora. Jasper rompió dos copas y Alice llenó el mantel de cera de velas.

Sobre las siete de la tarde ya estaba todo preparado.

-¡Todos a vestirse de gala! –Chilló Alice- Tenéis vuestros vestidos encima de la cama.

-¿Es necesario? –preguntó Bella con cara de sufrimiento.

-Por supuesto –confirmó Alice con aire de superioridad mientras intentaba empujar a Jacob que se había puesto debajo del muérdago y esperaba pacientemente que Nessie apareciera por allí.

Bella y Edward fueron los primeros en bajar. Él llevaba un esmoquin negro muy elegante. Bella llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas y por encima de las rodillas, de tela muy suave y vaporosa y unos tacones bajos. Se había puesto también una pulsera de plata que conjuntaba con los pendientes que Edward le había regalado.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron justo después. Esme estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido también corto, de color verde. La parte de la falda era muy voluminosa y le hacía muchos flecos mientras que el escote era palabra de honor. Los zapatos eran planos y negros, como un elegante colgante en forma de estrella que Carlisle le había regalado hacía ciento seis años. Se había maquillado con unos toques muy suaves de verde flojo encima de los ojos y los labios eran de color de fresa.

Carlisle llevaba un traje negro, como el de Edward y lo combinaba con una corbata del mismo tono verde que el vestido de Esme.

Emmett, bajó después, aunque nadie lo esperaba. Bajó porque quería que Esme estuviera contenta, aunque él no pudiera estarlo. Llevaba un traje de tonos claros, una camisa blanca con rayas azules y unos pantalones de pana beige que conjuntaba con un jersey que llevaba encima.

Alice bajó corriendo sosteniendo la cámara de fotos y empezó a disparar con flashes a todos los presentes. Llevaba un vestido largo de cola de color lila claro muy elegante. Las mangas eran transparentes y el escote era de pico. Además llevaba un collar en forma de flor, también en tonos lilas. Estaba tan guapa que no parecía adolescente, sino un par de años mayor.

-¡Ven Bella, ponte al lado de Edward! –Gritaba Alice- ¡Carlisle, ve a buscar a Esme que quiero hacerle una foto con ese vestido que lleva!

Jasper bajó más tarde. También llevaba unos pantalones claros y un jersey verde muy elegante. La corbata era también clara con tonos azulados que conjuntaba con sus ojos humanos.

-¡Que elegante Jasper! –le elogió Bella.

-Elegante es poco –comentó Alice- ¡Se me hace la boca agua!

Jasper abrió un poco los ojos asustado, igual que Bella. No tenían que olvidarse que Jasper era humano y Alice una vampira sumamente impulsiva.

-Edward –dijo Alice, ignorando el ambiente tenso de la sala- ¡Haznos una foto!

Jacob bajó más tarde, solo con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones.

-No ha habido manera de que se pusiera el traje, Alice –se disculpó Nessie.

-Así está bien –dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.- Tu estás preciosa, Reneesme.

Reneesme llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas muy elegante y una falda en tonos dorados (sin ser estridente) con un largo lazo negro detrás. Llevaba unas medias claras y unos zapatos de tacón negros de espanto. Se había recogido su elegante cabello largo en una coleta y los mechones dorados le caían con gracia sobre los hombros. Además llevaba unos guantes negros hasta los codos muy elegantes, escogidos por Alice, por supuesto.

-¡Ve a hacerte una foto con los abuelos! –le apremió Alice.

-¡La comida ya está! –gritó Esme.

La cena fue genial. Los humanos comieron todo lo que pudieron hasta reventar mientras que los vampiros animaron la velada con música. Edward tocaba el piano mientras que Alice cantaba canciones muy antiguas que Nessie desconocía.

Luego llegaron los postres: arbolitos de golosinas y helados decorados con motivos navideños.

-¡Voy a explotar! –declaró Jacob desabrochándose el botón de sus pantalones.

-He comido demasiado –confesó Emmett.

-Venga Jacob –se quejó Nessie.- ¡Me prometiste que me llevarías a bailar!

Jacob tardó media hora en moverse de la silla. Jacob, Nessie, Edward y Bella fueron hasta Alaska a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. Emmett fue a acostarse temprano, no sin antes prenderle fuego a una servilleta con las velas rojas. Por suerte, Esme le acompañó a su habitación antes de que empezara a quemar a Blit.

Jasper y Alice iban a irse a dormir cuando Carlisle dio un salto de alegría.

-¡LO HE ENCONTRADO! –gritó Carlisle alzando la voz

-¿Qué has encontrado, cariño? –preguntó Esme mientras miraba a Carlisle sorprendida por su efusividad.

-Nada, cielo –dijo Carlisle ocultando un paquete pequeño detrás de su espalda.

-¡Venga, enséñamelo! –se quejó Esme.

-¡No! –rió Carlisle sonriente guiñando un ojo a Alice.

-Yo me ocupo de todo Carlisle. –le dio Alice muy sonriente.

Carlisle, corrió hacia Esme, la agarró en volandas y con ella en los brazos, saltó por la ventana.

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó Jasper extrañado.

Carlisle corrió por el bosque durante veinte minutos cargando con su mujer. La llevó a la cima de una montañita que poca altura desde la que se veía su casa (por si Emmett le prendía fuego).

-¡Carlisle! –dijo Esme asustada bajando de los fuertes y seguros brazos de su marido.- ¿Que ocurre?

Carlisle rió mientras tendía una manta sobre el húmedo césped e invitaba a su esposa a sentarse en él.

-¿Qué hay de malo en sacar a mi esposa de casa para disfrutar de un rato a solas? –dijo Carlisle con su voz seductora sentándose al lado de Esme.

-¿Te vas a poner la bata? –se le escapó a Esme, recordando su fantasía.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó confuso su marido mientras comenzaba a darle un masaje a su esposa. Esme cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Carlisle sobre sus hombros. ¡Esas maravillosas manos! Esme se tumbó sobre el pecho de mármol de su marido y cerró los ojos mientras éste le tocaba el pelo. Empezaron a besarse efusivamente, perdiendo el control.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te he traído aquí? –preguntó Carlisle juguetón jugando con su mano sobre la espalda de Esme.

-Me lo imagino –contestó Esme avergonzada y divertida a la vez.

-Aún no te he dado mi regalo –contestó Carlisle inocente con una gran sonrisa, sacando el misterioso paquete y tendiéndoselo a Esme.

Su mujer, que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amado esposo, abrió el paquete y sonrió a su marido.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó, ya que por la oscuridad del bosque no lo podía distinguir con claridad.

-Son unas vacaciones –contestó Carlisle agarrando la mano de su mujer- Tu, yo y la familia.

-¡Carlisle! –Se quejó Esme sumamente sorprendida- ¡Te debes haber gastado mucho dinero!

-Todo es poco para ti –le contestó el besando el cuello de su mujer- Así que empieza a hacer las maletas porque el fin de año lo pasamos en Isla Esme.

**Continuará…?**


	12. Isla Esme

**Mis pequeños demonios.**

**Capítulo 12: Isla Esme**

Esme abrió los ojos porque oyó un ruido en la habitación de Emmett. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir haciendose la dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Más ruido, alguien (Emmett, seguramente) bajaba las escaleras corriendo y armando un gran estruendo. Esme se debatía entre salir de la cama, vestirse e ir a reñirlo o quedarse allí con Carlisle, a lo mejor estaba de humor y volvia a ponerse la bata…

Definitivamente, Esme decidió quedarse en la cama. Igualmente, si Emmett, quería hacer alguna trastada, nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Sí, mejor que se quedará en la cama con Carlisle.

-Tal vez deberíamos bajar –dijo Carlisle acariciando el pelo de Esme.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Esme saliendo de su ensoñación. _¡No Carlisle! –pensó- Es pronto, podemos estar a solas un rato más. Solo son las… ¡las doce de la mañana!_

-Es tarde y tenemos que empezar a hacer las maletas –dijo Carlisle incorporándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

_-Se acabó mi postre_ –pensó Esme triste.

-Carlisle –le dijo Esme desde la cama cuando su marido ya estaba totalmente vestido e iba a salir por la puerta.

-Dime amor –le contestó Carlisle sonriente.

-¿Te importaría llevarte la bata a Isla Esme? –le preguntó y sonrió inocente, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Pero después de esa noche… Carlisle sonrió, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se tiró encima de la cama, al lado de Esme.

-Tendrás que convencerme –le dijo picarón su marido mostrando una gran sonrisa. Esme tomó su cabeza entre las manos y empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión. Carlisle se tumbó sobre ella abrazándola y acariciando todos los centímetros de la desnuda piel de Esme.

-¡Que son las doce! –dijo una voz desde la puerta- ¡A DESPERTARSE!

Era Emmett, vestido de tortuga y golpeando fuertemente una olla a presión con una piedra, cosa que provocaba un ruido espantoso.

¡PAM, PAM, PAM! La piedra golpeaba frenéticamente la olla arrancando un quejido espantoso.

-¡ESME DESPIERTA! –gritaba Emmett

PAM, PAM, PAM

_-Menos mal que nos hemos vestido a tiempo –pensó Esme- ¡Un momento, Carlisle va vestido pero yo no!_

-Cierra la puerta inmediatamente Emmett –le ordenó Esme tapándose con las sábanas muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Qué haces Emmett? –dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

PAM, PAM, PAM

-¡Soy la tortuga marina del ruido! –contestó Emmett doblando el ruido.

_-Oh, no, Jasper… -pensó Esme horrorizada._ Mientras Carlisle se quitaba de encima de su mujer y se levantaba para cerrar la puerta pero… era demasiado tarde. Jasper ya habia llegado y se quedó mirando la escena horrorizado, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Emmett danzaba a su lado.

Jasper se quedó de piedra, y cuando reaccionó lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue taparse los ojos con las manos y empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo pegándose codazos contra las paredes. Emmett empezó a picar con la olla aún más fuerte y Jasper, desorientado y sin ver, se pegó un coscorrón con el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle.

Por suerte, llegaron Edward y Alice para arreglar la situación.

_-Pero alguien quiere cerrar la maldita puerta –pensó Esme desesperada._

Edward le quitó la olla a Emmett y Alice socorrió a su Jasper que se apretaba la cabeza dolorido. Emmett, enfadado por no poder seguir haciendo ruido, le pegó una patada a Edward y se fue gritando por toda la casa:

-¡Esme y Carlisle están en la cama!

-Por cierto, Carlisle, un detalle fantástico –gritó Alice.

_-¿A nadie le importa que esté desnuda? ¡En esta casa no hay intimidad! –pensó Esme avergonzada._

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Alice- Porque yo ya he hecho mi maleta y la de Jasper…

-Creo que tendrás que ir a hacer la de Bella –le apremió Carlisle- Porque nos vamos esta misma noche.

-¡Genial! ¡Fantástico! –gritó Alice y se fue dando salitos con Jasper.

Siete horas más tarde, la familia Cullen estaba en un pequeño bote que les llevaba hasta su destino: Isla Esme.

-Yo creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de dar vuelta atrás y volver a casa –repetía Edward constantemente- ¿Por qué no vamos a Hawai? ¿Qué me decís?

-¡Cállate Ed! –le repitió Emmett por séptima vez- Algunos necesitamos dormir.

-Yo no quiero alarmar –dijo Jasper con su voz tierna y tranquila- pero Blit se está mareando.

-ALICE –gritó Bella- ¿Qué has metido en mi maleta? ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la vampira sacando un bañador muy pequeño y ajustado medio transparente.

-Es el último grito en Cibeles. –le explicó Alice con una sonrisa.

-A mi me gusta –dijo Edward divertido.

-¡Que te calles Edward! –repitió Emmett y le tiró a Blit a la cara. Edward y sus rápidos reflejos de vampiro esquivaron el conejo que cayó sonoramente al agua.

-BLIT! –chilló Jasper. El humano rubio se quitó la camiseta y se lanzó al agua. Las largas brazadas de Jasper tuvieron pronto al conejo sano y salvo.

-No entiendo como todavía vive ese pobre conejito –expresó Esme.

-¡Ya llegamos! –chilló Carlisle acercándose a un embarcadero.

Sacar las maletas y llegar a la casa costó como mínimo una hora. Bella, desplegando todo su equipaje había puesto ropa por todo el barco y Nessie y Esme se afañaban por colocarla toda en la maleta.

-¡Miradme! –gritó Emmett llamando la atención desde el embarcadero- ¡Soy la más bella!

-¿PERO QUE HACES? –gritó Alice- ¡Quítate eso ahora mismo! Son prendas muy delicadas de coleccionista.

Emmett, juguetón y revoltoso, se había puesto un vestido rojo corto con encajes y un generoso escote muy provocativo que había rescatado de la maleta de Bella, y por la cabeza, de modo que le tapaba la cara, se había colocado un tanga negro con muchos lazos y pompones.

-¡Sí! –gritó Edward claramente contrariado con una babita asomando de su boca- ¡Quítatelo! Es de Bella.

-Puedes quedártelo –dijo Bella de mal humor desde un extremo de la barca- No pienso ponérmelo.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Edward- ¿Cómo que no?

-He preparado chocolate caliente –gritó Carlisle desde la cocina de la casa.

En un plis plas, todos los mortales y vampiros que formaban la familia Cullen estuvieron en la cocina. Atención especial cabe darle a la cara de Carlisle cuando vio aparecer a Emmett con un tanga en la cabeza y lencería fina muy seductora.

-¡Voy a grabarlo con mi cámara! –amenazó Alice y, rápida como un relámpago sacó una pequeña cámara de su bolso y empezó a grabar a Emmett.

-¡No me grabes sin mi autorización! –gritó Emmett derramando chocolate por encima de la mesa.- Primero debes hablar con mi representante, que yo tengo un caché muy alto. ¡Soy el actor más sexy y más cotizado!

-Propongo colgarlo en Internet –bromeó Jasper. Fue una mala idea. A Emmett se ve que le gustó la idea y, antes que nadie se lo pudiera impedir la cámara estaba en su poder. Se colocó delante de un espejo y, enfocándose, empezó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos a vacaciones con los Cullen, la familia de vampiros más aterradora del mundo. Yo soy Emmett Cullen, el más sexy del colegio de primaria de Alaska. Nenas, luego os dejo mi número –guiña un ojo-. Ahora os voy a presentar al resto de mi aterradora familia.

-Este es Jasper, mi hermano mayor –dijo Emmett enfocando a Jasper que daba una papilla a Blit, el conejo naranja sin dientes- Es un empollón y ese es su conejo raquítico y mellado.

-Piérdete Emmett –le contestó Jasper de mal humor.

-Y es un asesino… -dijo Emmett enfocándose a él y hablando en voz baja a la cámara- el solito ha matado a muuuuuuuuucha gente ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡LLAMEN AHORA!

Jacob se rió con muchas ganas pero calló de repente cuando vio que Emmett le enfocaba.

-Emmett –le riñó Esme- no hables mal de tu hermano.

-Esme y Carlisle –dijo Emmett pasando a enfocar a sus padres- Esme es mi madre, ¿es guapa, verdad? Y Carlisle es el doctor sexy del pueblo que muerde a la gente…

-Es una descripción bastante acertada –contestó Esme- sobretodo en lo de sexy.

-Esme… -rió Carlisle mientras abrazaba a su esposa y comenzaba a besarla.

-¡Emmett no grabes eso, quieres! –gritó Edward ya que Emmett grababa con todo detalle la pasión de sus padres.

-Edward Cullen -dijo Emmett poniendo voz de reportaje de animales- un monstruo salvaje sediento de sangreeeeeeeeeee…

-Vas a ver tu quien es un monstruo –le amenazó Bella y empezó a perseguir a Emmet por la casa.

-¡Así se hace, suegra! –le animaba Jacob.

-¡Cuidado con la lámpara! –gritó Esme

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! –gritaba Emmett mientras seguía enfocándose- Son mis últimos segundos. ¡Vengad mi muerte, por favor vengadla!

Emmett se encerró en la habitación de sus padres. Bella iba a derribar la puerta cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron con Edward para poner paz.

-Emmett –dijo Esme- abre cariño, soy mamá. Bella se ha ido.

-¡NO ABRAS! –gritó Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un sinfín de plumas adornaban la habitación y, en un rincón reposaba la cabecera de la cama que Edward había roto en sus últimas vacaciones.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cuarto? –preguntó Esme traumatizada.

-Os dije que era mejor ir a Hawai… –comentó Edward avergonzado.

-¿Pero qué hicisteis? –preguntó Carlisle aterrado.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique? –pidió Edward muerto de vergüenza.

-Pues sería un detalle, sí… -contestó Carlisle.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Edward saliendo corriendo de la habitación- Bella me llama.

-¡Estoy aquí! –dijo Bella al lado de Carlisle.

-Y así es como Edward Cullen, el sangriento asesino de los colmillos blancos ha huido ante tal escandaloso escenario de muerte y destrucción. –narraba Emmett grabándolo todo.

-Oye –contestó Bella- No te pases, ¡Que solo son unas almohadas!

Por culpa de la falta de camas los Cullen debieron improvisar y acamparon en la playa.

-¡Un papagayo! ¡Un papagayo! –gritó Jasper en medio de la noche- ¿Mamá, lo puedo adoptar también?

-Jasper –dijo Emmett medio dormido- ¡Cómprate un zoológico!

-Jazz cariño –dijo Esme- ya tienes un conejito.

-Bueno, Nessie y yo nos vamos a dormir a dentro que aquí hace frío –dijo Jacob como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –gritó Bella histérica

-Mamá –se quejó Nessie recogiéndose su larga melena dorada -¡Supéralo!

-¡Ahora presenciaremos una batalla feroz entre la suegra desquiciada Bella, y Jacob, el perro maloliente! –anunció Emmett poniéndose a grabar.

-Venga –dijo Esme colocando más leña en la hoguera- pasemos una noche todos los Cullen juntos, como una familia normal.

-Nosotros Esme –contestó Carlisle –no somos una familia normal.

Todos los Cullen comenzaron a reír mientras se sentaban al lado del fuego esperando ver nacer la luz de un nuevo día.

**Continuará…**


	13. Una niñera inesperada

**Mis pequeños demonios.**

**Capítulo 13: La niñera inesperada**

Dejamos la narración en Isla Esme. Nuestros adorables vampiros están sentados al lado de una hoguera en la playa donde han decidido dormir (los que duermen) debido a que las camas de la casa están un poco… destrozaditas.

Mientras Emmett, nuestro Emmett, va grabando todo lo que ocurre antes de quedarse dormido, cosa que ocurrió contra todo pronóstico.

-Ahora que están dormidos podemos hacer otra cosa –dijo Edward.- ¿Vemos una película?

Bella empezó a reír con demasiada energía haciendo peligrar el ligero sueño de Emmett.

-¡Pero no tiene gracia si no hay una supersticiosa portuguesa que teme por mi vida! –rió Bella con su voz de campanillas.

Los dos amantes se fueron hacia la casa haciendo una carrera.

-¿Tú has entendido algo? –le preguntó Esme a su marido.

-No, absolutamente nada –contestó Carlisle despreocupado- Solo sé que ahora no podemos ir a casa… ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Esme sonrió ante la propuesta de su marido que se levantó de la arena y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Tienes arena en la mejilla –le dijo Carlisle a su preciosa mujer.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Esme mientras se palpaba la mejilla sin notar nada.

-Déjame a mí –dijo su marido mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la cara. Acto seguido empezó a besarle las mejillas mientras Esme reía con su hermoso tono de voz dulce y feliz.

-No tenia arena, ¿verdad? –preguntó Esme retóricamente pillando la mentira de su marido.

-Tienes un poco por los labios –comentó Carlisle sonriendo pícaramente.- Tendré que quitártela…

-Si no queda más remedio… -sonrió su mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el beso de su Carlisle. Fue un beso que no tardó en llegar y que fue sumamente romántico bajo un cielo estrellado, en una isla mágica al lado del mar.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Esme no llevó más arena, la pareja se fue a dar una vuelta por el bosquecito tropical de la isla.

-Mira –dijo Esme buscando entre una mata- aquí está Blit.

-El conejo vampiro –comentó Carlisle.- Eso me recuerda a cuando este pequeñito mordió a Rose y ella tenía miedo de convertirse en una mujer conejo.

-Lo recuerdo –comentó Esme mientras colocaba a Blit entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde crees que debe estar? –preguntó Carlisle empezando un tema tabú que no se podía tratar en casa por miedo a que Emmett lo oyera.

-Hablas de Rosalie, ¿verdad? –preguntó Esme. Carlisle asintió mientras su mirada, triste, vagaba lejanamente en el horizonte.- Puede estar en cualquier sitio. Pero algo me dice que está bien.

-Podía haberse puesto en contacto con nosotros –comentó Carlisle decepcionado por el comportamiento de su hija- Tal vez una carta, un correo electrónico, cualquier cosa para saber que está bien. Parece como si no quisiera saber nada de nosotros.

-¿Tan mala madre he sido? –preguntó Esme alterada haciendo un puchero.

-Esme –dijo Carlisle rodeándola con sus brazos fuertes- eres la mejor madre del mundo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor Jacob tiene razón.

-¿Razón en qué? –preguntó Esme con el rostro apoyado en el torso de su marido.

-Tal vez trabaja de princesa en Disneylandia –comentó Carlisle y luego rompió a reír.- Tranquila Esme, volverá cuando esté preparada para superar todo lo que ha pasado. Y puede que…

-¿Oyes eso? –le interrumpió Esme. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Se oía el ruido de una lancha que, a mucha velocidad, se acercaba a la isla.

Carlisle y Esme, esperanzados, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron al foco del ruido, una playa unos diez quilómetros al este. En tres minutos se empezó a distinguir la lancha y en otros cinco llegó a la playa donde esperaba la pareja.

El extraño ocupante de la lancha, que llevaba una capucha por encima bajó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Carlisle, prevenido, se colocó delante de su mujer para protegerla.

Cuando el encapuchado se acercó lo suficiente a ellos se quitó la tela que tenía delante de la cara relevando a… ¿Aro?

-¿Aro? –preguntó Carlisle sumamente sorprendido.

-¿No me esperabas? –preguntó este con sorpresa- Te envié una carta…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa brillante impresa en su hermoso rostro, aunque Esme que le conocía tan bien sabia que en el fondo estaba preocupado.

Carlisle se abrazó con su viejo amigo.

-Ya sabes –contestó Aro- A Marco se le ha vuelto a ocurrir una de sus ideas extravagantes y ahora quería dar una fiesta de esas multitudinarias y tiene a toda la guardia enviando invitaciones y comprando canapés… Y por eso mismo Cayo está de mal humor, de más mal humor del habitual, ya me entiendes.

-Marco siempre ha tenido ideas grandes –le elogió Carlisle.

-Es un lunático –contestó Aro con sinceridad- Así que, he dejado a mi esposa y a mis hermanos por un tiempo y me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Eso no explica porqué estás aquí –comentó Esme con precaución.

-Necesito divertirme y… -dijo Aro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa- pensé donde siempre hay movidas y problemas singulares. Y me vino a la cabeza la familia Cullen. Así que me quedaré unos días con vosotros.

-Pero nuestros hijos son humanos –gritó Esme cuando vio que Carlisle no intervenía.

-No les voy a hacer nada, querida Esme –contestó Aro- en parte porque soy responsable y, aunque no te lo creas, tengo conciencia.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo ya que hace un par de navidades viniste a nuestra casa dispuestos a matarnos –comentó Esme.

Aro la miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos y le espetó:

-¿Eres siempre tan rencorosa? –preguntó con una voz que intentaba sonar ofendida- ¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó mirando a Blit.

-Un conejo –contestó Esme con sequedad.

-¿Y para que lo abrazas?- preguntó Aro

-Es la mascota de mi hijo –aclaró Carlisle.

-Los conejos no son naranjas… ¡Que alocado! –dijo Aro- ¡Me encanta! Es como estar en un manicomio.

Y dicho eso se quitó la capa que llevaba encima y descubrió su vestuario. Llevaba unas botas de montaña de color marrón fuerte. Normal.

Pero después se había puesto, seguramente para pasar desapercibido, unos pantalones cortos de excursionista de color rosa y una camiseta blanca con un gatito estampado que jugaba con un ovillo de lana rosa. Además la camiseta llevaba unas letras escritas con brillantes en inglés que ponía "bésame."

Esme no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reír muy sonoramente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Aro- ¿Son las botas, verdad? La camiseta y los pantalones se los robé a Jane…

Ya había salido el sol cuando llegaron a la playa y ya no quedaba nadie. El rastro en la arena denotaba que los pequeños de la casa se habían ido a desayunar ya que llegaba un fuerte y delicioso olor a tostadas con mermelada de melocotón.

-Bueno Aro –comentó Carlisle cuando llegaban a la puerta de la casa- no te esperes un gran recibimiento por parte de mi familia…

Cuando abrieron la puerta de casa, ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para lo que pasó. Emmett y su inseparable cámara de vídeo decidieron presenciar la llegada de Aro, a quien obsequió como regalo de bienvenida lanzando un huevo contra la nariz del vampiro italiano que quedó recubierto de yema.

-¡Toma primer plano! Le he dado en toda la napia –gritó Emmett. Desde la cocina se oyeron muchas risas.

-Alice debió decirles que llegabas –comentó Esme con un deje triunfante en su voz.

-Sí, bueno –contestó Aro quitándose el huevo que le había salpicado el pelo- era de esperar. ¿Qué es ese olor a perro?

-Es Jacob –comentó Carlisle- el novio de nuestra nieta.

-Creo que le recuerdo –comentó Aro. Entonces llegaron a la cocina.

Y se hizo el silencio absoluto en la sala. Aro entró en la sala y Carlisle y Esme se miraron significativamente mientras Edward se ponía tenso.

-No te pongas tenso, Ed- le dijo Alice- viene en son de paz.

-¿Ese es Aro? –preguntó Nessie- Pues no da tanto miedo –comentó riendo al ver su extraño atuendo.

-Tito Aro, tito Aro –dijo Emmett llegando hasta él. Aro lo miro con su rostro grisáceo e intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.

-Dime Emmett, supongo –contestó Aro examinando con sus ojos rojos al pequeño.

-¿Vienes a ver los dibujos en la tele conmigo? –preguntó Emmett con emoción. Aro lo miró extraño, dudando entre si se estaba riendo de él o si le estaba pidiendo algo de verdad.

-Bueno –contestó Aro al fin- no sé que me estás pidiendo pero supongo que puede ser interesante.

Y los dos abandonaron la cocina. Dos minutos más tarde oyeron la melodía de Bob Esponja que sonaba desde la televisión del salón.

Media hora más tarde Nessie que estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro vio que Emmett estaba solo en la playa tomando el sol y decidió salir a adivinar donde estaba Aro. Salió de su habitación y fue camino del salón cuando se encontró a su joven abuela.

-Cielín –le dijo Esme- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, la verdad es que muy bien –comentó Nessie- Oye, Emmett está solo en la playa.

Y las dos mujeres decidieron ir a investigar donde estaba Aro.

-Se han dejado la televisión encendida –comentó Esme entrando enfadada en el salón. No estaba preparada para lo que iba a presenciar. Nessie entró justo detrás de su abuela y no sabía si reír o llorar.

Aro, el temible y abominable Aro, estaba delante del televisor con unas mallas rosas chicle mientras seguía las instrucciones de un programa de aerobic.

-Venga, animo –gritaba la televisión- vamos a seguir con el baile de la gallina. Las manos debajo de las axilas y a menearlas como si fuerais un pollo.

Ver a Aro hacer eso por el salón no tenia precio. Era una imagen única e irrepetible que no se volvería a ver nunca jamás en toda la eternidad.

-Los estáis haciendo muy bien –gritaba la tele- ahora menead el culito al ritmo de la música.

Y Aro obedeció a los deseos de la presentadora de la televisión ofreciendo una imagen tronchante.

-¿Dónde está la cámara de Emmett? –pidió Esme horrorizada conteniendo la risa.

-Tranquila –dijo Nessie- ya estoy grabando.

-Una última cosa –gritó la televisión- ahora… ¡a hacer el ruido de la gallina!

-QUIQUIRIQUIIIIIII –gritó Aro mientras movía los brazos cual pollo y agitaba enérgicamente su trasero en un balanceo hipnótico.

Nessie no se recuperó de esa visión y Esme, años más tarde necesitó unas sesiones de terapia. Pero eso no fue todo lo que pasó durante la estancia de Aro en casa de los Cullen.

Esa tarde Carlisle encontró a su antiguo amigo lloriqueando delante de una telenovela.

-¿Aro? –preguntó Carlisle entrando al salón.

-Qué triste… que pena tan grande, Carlisle –comentó Aro

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Carlisle sentándose con él en el sofá.

-Nooo –lloriqueó Aro mientras abrazaba a Carlisle- No se va a casar con ella. ¿Por qué? Hacen una pareja estupenda…

-No te preocupes –comentó Carlisle- Rosalie miraba este misma telenovela y al final se acaban casando cuando…

-¡NO ME LO CUENTES! –gritó Aro ahora enfadado.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Bueno, normalidad no, porque en la familia Cullen no existe la normalidad. De hecho, cuando se despertaron por la mañana los más pequeños encontraron que Aro les había preparado un desayuno a base de tortitas.

-Ufff huele fatal –dijo Jacob cuando entró en la cocina.

-Pues te quedas sin –le dijo Aro dándose la vuelta y descubriéndose con un delantal blanco con corazones dibujados. Lo peor de todo es que debajo del delantal solo llevaba los calzoncillos a juego.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho? –le preguntó Jacob mirando la masa pegajosa y cruda que eran las tortitas.

-Pues mezclar los ingredientes y ponerle un toque personal… -contestó Aro.

-Sabe a ajo y pimientos –dijo Jacob mordiendo la tortita

-Pues ese es mi toque personal –comentó Aro mientras montaba una bandeja con un plato lleno de tortitas y unas flores.

-¿A quién le llevas esa tortura? –le pidió Jacob tomando una manzana.

-A Emmett –confesó Aro- me ha prometido que me hará trencitas en el pelo…

Y esa misma noche los chicos decidieron irse de marcha al continente, una noche de baile, cervezas y billar.

Carlisle, que siempre ha sido demasiado compasivo, decidió invitar a Aro a que fuera con ellos de fiesta ya que no quería saber que le pasaría si se quedaba a solas con las chicas.

El resultado de semejante fiestorro masculino no fue otro que Jacob y Aro muy borrachos cantando Bob Esponja.

-Vive en una piña debajo del mar! –gritaba Jacob

-Bob Esponja! –chillaba Aro riéndose como un loco

-Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar! –se reía Jacob

-Bob Esponjaaaaaaa! –chilló Aro haciendo un gallo.

-Venga Aro –le decía Carlisle- baja de la lancha.

-CAAAArrrLisle –gritaba Aro- ¡Guapo! ¡Mazizorro! ¡Tío buenooooo!

-Has bebido demasiado –le decía Carlisle- vamos a tumbarte en el sofá.

-Que sexy que eres Carlisle…que culito que tienes, ¡aaayy! dame un besito –le pidió Aro mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos

-¡Emmett! –se reía Jasper- dime que lo estás grabando todo.

-Pues claro, brother!

-Bésame Carlisle –le perseguía Aro por la playa con una botella en la mano.

-¡Déjame tranquilo! –corría Carlisle escapando de su amigo.

Pasó otro día y el resultado fue que Emmett trabó una buena amistad con Aro. Emmett le maquillaba los ojos, Aro le contaba historias de vampiros malvados con los que tuvo que luchar, Emmett le disfrazaba de princesa, Aro bebía cerveza…

-Desde que Aro cuida de Emmett que casi no tengo nada que hacer –se quejó un día Esme mirando la televisión con Jazz que daba de comer a su conejo.

-Pues disfruta ahora, porque dentro de dos días tenemos que volver a casa –dijo Jasper recordando a su madre que ellos tenían que volver al colegio.

-Pues puedes cuidar de Jacob y Nessie –le sugirió Bella descansando entre los brazos de Edward.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora? –preguntó Carlisle

-Alice y Nessie disfrazan a Aro de bailarina de ballet.

-Creo que el reportaje de Emmett de estas vacaciones será memorable –confesó Carlisle.

El día antes de volver a la rutina, Aro estaba deprimido.

-Ahora no podré volver a Volterra sin sentirme triste. –decía durante la comida- ¿Por qué no venís en vacaciones de verano?

Todos se miraron significativamente.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Aro- Mí mujer te caerá muy bien Esme. Aiinnss… ¡quiero tener hijos! Carlisle, dame algún consejo.

-Bueno… -contestó el interpelado mientras el resto de la mesa estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

-Os echaré de menos –confesó Aro mientras hacía un pucherito.

Y por fin el día de volver a casa llegó y los Cullen se separaron de Aro que volvió a Volterra, no sin antes prometerles que le visitarían en verano. Todo fue normal en el viaje de regreso, menos el momento en que en el aeropuerto se negaron a facturar un papagayo que Jasper había decidido adoptar en secreto.

-En fin –comentó Carlisle mientras estaba en el avión regreso a Alaska.- Lo que no nos pase a los Cullen.

-Han sido unas vacaciones perfectas –dijo Esme- hemos disfrutado en familia y he tenido tiempo para mí.

-Estoy contento de que te lo hayas pasado bien –le confesó Carlisle mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡Estás de broma? No me lo he pasado bien- dijo Esme- Me lo he pasado de miedo… Nunca se me borrará la imagen de Aro haciendo aerobic.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras sus hijos mortales dormían en los asientos contiguos.

Sin mediar palabra se besaron a la vez que surcaban el cielo camino de una feliz monotonía.

**Continuará…**

Es increíble, pero todavía no he terminado los exámenes… Pero en fin, hoy ya no podía estudiar más y he decidido escribir un poquito. Cuando termine los exámenes me pondré en serio porque tengo un gran final para este fic! Espero que no tengáis pesadillas con Aro acosando a Carlisle!

¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Vuestro apoyo es muy importante para mí y me ha animado a seguir escribiendo ¡Sois un encanto! Un beso muy grande y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	14. El campamento

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 14: El campamento.**

Pasó todo el curso escolar y llegaron las notas. Fue un curso duro y muy largo para Esme y Carlisle. Alice y Jasper se apañaban por su cuenta para estudiar, el problema, como siempre era Emmett que tenia ciertas dificultades en Matemáticas, Lengua y Geografía.

Carlisle le ayudaba todo lo que podía, pero el pequeño no siempre respondía con toda su concentración.

-Venga Emmett, una vez más: -repetía Carlisle con su eterna paciencia sentados en torno a la mesa del comedor- ¿Cuál es la capital de París?

-Disneyworld. –contestó Emmett mirando de reojo la televisión sin atender a su sacrificado padre.

-¿Te lo quieres tomar en serio? –le decía Carlisle sintiendo como perdía su ilimitado tiempo.

-Lo siento Carlisle –decía Emmett levantándose y cerrando el libro- pero tengo una cita pendiente. Dentro de diez minutos empieza mi videoconferencia con tito Aro.

Y sí, tito Aro y Emmett se habían vuelto inseparables. De hecho, Aro se había comprado un portátil y a escondidas de sus hermanos hablaba una vez por semana con Emmett.

El pequeño, por su parte, no paraba de dar la lata con que este verano lo quería pasar en Volterra.

-Ni de broma –contestaba siempre Esme. Y ante esto Emmett lloraba, hacia una pataleta y no comía más en lo que quedaba de día.

Y el día de ir a recoger las notas llegó y fue un día muy largo… Además parecía que el instituto y el colegio de primaria se hubieran puesto de acuerdo porque todos entregaban las notas del mismo día.

Carlisle se había puesto su mejor traje y había pedido libre en el hospital. Esme llevaba un vestido verde oliva de tirantes que se le ceñía a la cintura y se ampliaba en una gran falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Mientras todos los mortales comían su rico desayuno, empezaron los nervios por las notas. Y no era que pasaran pena de suspender una a dos asignaturas, porque sabían que Carlisle y Esme eran comprensivos. Ahora bien, el premio si aprobaban que les habían prometido también era muy grande y valía mucho la pena.

-¿Vamos a ir todos a buscar las notas? –preguntó Jacob mientras engullía su gran plato de tostadas con huevo y bacón.

-No cabemos todos en un coche –objetó Jasper con su preciosa cara de ángel medio dormido.

-Eso lo sabemos –contestó Carlisle forzando a Emmett a desayunar- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comer?

-Yo solo desayuno ricas tortitas con ajo y pimiento al estilo Aro –gritó Emmett derribando el zumo de naranja que tenía delante.

-Déjalo Carlisle –dijo Esme entrando en la cocina y guardando en su bolso unos bocadillos que había hecho por si les entraba hambre a sus hijos.- Es muy pronto para discutir y hoy será un día muy largo.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a su hermosa mujer.

-Aún no nos habéis contestado como nos distribuiremos para ir a buscar las notas –repitió Jasper muy preocupado por sus calificaciones.

-Jazz mi vida –dijo Esme peinando su rubia melena- Primero os vais a vestir lo mejor posible para dar buena imagen al profesorado. Y luego nos meteremos en el coche.

-¿Habéis alquilado un autobús? –río Jacob y luego se atraganto con un trozo de pan.

-Pues claro que no –contestó el siempre paciente Carlisle- unos iréis en el coche de Esme y otros iréis conmigo.

-¡YO VOY CONTIGO! –Gritó Emmett- Conduces rápido.

-¡A vestirse! –dijo Esme cuando vio que casi todos (es decir, todos menos Emmett) ya habían terminado de comer.

Alice bajó la primera con un vestido azul corto de tela vaporosa y unas sandalias de tacón que combinaban perfectamente. Jasper por tu parte llevaba unos pantalones claros y una camisa de manga corta blanca, de manera que eran más evidentes sus ojos azules y su melena rubia reluciente. Hacían una pareja que seguro que daba mucho de qué hablar en su instituto.

Bella, fiel a su estilo, llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos vaqueros. Edward también llevaba vaqueros y una camisa azul, seguramente elegida por su esposa que adoraba ese color. Reneesme, la adorable Nessie, había elegido un vestido color aguamarina palabra de honor con unas sandalias al estilo egipcio. Jacob, que era como era, llevaba vaqueros cortos y una camisa un poco hippie que no combinaba en absoluto.

Y Emmett… simplemente llevaba su inseparable camiseta rosa de Bob Esponja, regalo de Aro desde Italia.

Emmett, Bella y Edward se fueron con Carlisle, mientras que Jasper y Alice y Jacob y Nessie ocuparon el coche de Esme.

Primero irían al Instituto de Bella y Edward. La verdad es que estuvieron muy poco tiempo, básicamente porque el profesor de Edward no tuvo nada que decirles, estaba simplemente encantado. Ahora bien, Bella suspendió cálculo contra todo pronóstico ya que Edward le había estado dando clases particulares.

Acto seguido se dirigieron al otro instituto donde pasaron un rato más. Edward y Bella tuvieron que cuidar de Emmett mientras sus hermanos iban a buscar sus notas.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja –reía Emmett- Has suspendido, has suspendido.

-Emmett… -intentó tranquilizarle Edward porque prevenía un pronto enfadado por parte de su esposa.

-Y lo mejor es que le diste clases particulares –siguió riéndose Emmett mientras señalaba a Edward- Un momento… ¿de que eran esas clases, pillines? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Cállate, Emmett! –le espetó Bella de mal humor.

-Seguro que eran otro tipo de clases particulares, ¿eh? –gritó Emmett mientras Edward y Bella le empujaban hacia el coche con modales bruscos. -¿Me queréis hacer caso? ¿Hola?

Edward abrió el lujoso coche de Carlisle y sentó a Emmett de copiloto mientras Bella le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. En medio segundo, antes que Emmett pudiera reaccionar, estaba dentro del coche, atado y Edward y Bella estaban fuera "dándose besitos."

-Oíd -dijo Emmet desde su asiento- Mucha velocidad y mucho celebro de vampiro pero si abro la ventana os puedo seguir molestando…

-Vencidos por una ventana –ironizo Edward antes de seguir besando a Bella con pasión.

-¿Pero me queréis hacer caso? –gritó Emmett. Por suerte los demás llegaron en seguida y todos se apresuraron a subir a los coches.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Edward a su padre mientras reanudaban la marcha hacia la escuela de primaria.

-Pues muy bien –confesó Carlisle- Han sacado muy buenas notas. Alice todo matrículas, aunque era de esperar. Y Jasper tiene enamorados a todos sus profesores. Nessie no ha sacado tan buenas notas pero lo ha aprobado todo. Ahora bien, Jacob ha suspendido cinco asignaturas…

-Pufff… pues si que habéis estado mucho tiempo! Habéis tardado una eternidad –confesó Bella- Ya no sabíamos qué hacer con Emmett.

-Bella ha suspendido porque Edward le daba clases de repaso de anatomía –se chivó Emmett mientras le sacaba la lengua a Bella por el retrovisor.

Carlisle no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Y además se han estado dando besitos –se chivó Emmett a su padre para acabar de vengarse de sus hermanos mayores.

-Bueno Emmett –contestó Carlisle parándose ante un semáforo en rojo- Las parejas que se quieren se dan besitos, como tú dices.

-¡CARLISLE Y ESME SE DAN BESITOS! –empezó a gritar Emmett como un poseso. Al ver que los ocupantes del asiento no le hacían ni caso, Emmett recuperó un antiguo enemigo de los vampiros: la ventana y empezó a gritar locamente mientras los ciudadanos desprevenidos lo miraban confusos haciendo avergonzar al famoso doctor Cullen.

-Bueno Emmett- dijo Bella mientras bajaba del coche- A ver tus notas… ya sabes la gran recompensa que está en juego.

-Sí, ¿eh? –se sumó Edward al abuso- Si no apruebas no te llevarán al campamento de verano… Una lástima porqué irán todos los niños del pueblo.

-¿Emmett, por qué no nos haces caso? –le preguntó Bella imitando al pequeño para hacerlo rabiar.

Emmett se tapó las orejas y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban Carlisle y Esme y se agarró a la mano de su padre que le miró sorprendido.

Como era de esperar, Emmett suspendió Matemáticas y Lengua, aunque aprobó Geografía gracias a la ayuda incansable de Carlisle.

-Buenos días –les dijo el profesor Haggendazz cuando los padres de Emmett entraron a recoger las notas de su hijo.- ¡Los señores Cullen! Que recuerdos… ¡No me muerdan! Que ya sé que ustedes son unos vampiros aterradores.

-Buenos días –se limitó a contestar Esme con su sonrisa perfecta mientras miraba de reojo a Carlisle que se reía por lo bajo.

Las notas de Emmett no fueron malas, pero suspender más de una era sinónimo de no ir al campamento, una cosa que Emmett hacia meses que preparaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa Emmett estaba demasiado triste y se fue a su cuarto resignado mientras sus hermanos subían a hacer las maletas para el campamento. Los que no se iban de campamento como Bella y Edward, se iban de vacaciones a París para disfrutar de una vigésimo novena luna de miel.

Alice estuvo estresada toda la tarde.

-Esme ¿Qué bañador crees que es el mejor para Jasper? –preguntó por octava vez en media hora.

-Los rojos- contestaron Carlisle y Esme al unísono.

-Se me hace extraño pensar que mañana la casa va a estar vacía –confesó Esme mientras preparaba la cena, una sopa de verduras para los pequeños de la casa.

-No durante mucho tiempo, mi amor –dijo Carlisle abrazando a su mujer.- Piensa que solo estarán fuera dos semanas y que luego tenemos que ir a ver a Aro.

-¿Qué tal le va, por cierto? –preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

-Pues ayer llamó a Emmett –contestó Carlisle cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre la mesa del comedor.- Y creo que se ha sacado el título de profesor de aerobic y ahora ha abierto un gimnasio en Volterra. Creo que hace de profesor…

Esme y Carlisle se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y rompieron a reír sin parar.

-Pues… -comentó Esme sin poder parar de reír- cuando vayamos a Volterra quiero ir a una de sus clases.

-Te traumatizaría… -comentó Carlisle sobreprotector.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Siempre y cuando tú seas mi psicólogo–dijo Esme picaronamente acercándose a su marido.

Carlisle se bajó de la mesa y rodeó la cintura de su mujer con sus fuertes y seguros brazos acercándola hacia sí.

-¿Y qué otros riesgos piensas correr? –le preguntó Carlisle seductoramente al oído. Esme se rió y le contestó besándole el cuello a su médico preferido.

-Mamá –dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas.

-_¿Pero por qué siempre tienen que venir en los momentos menos apropiados…?_ –pensó amargamente Esme mientras quitaba sus labios del cuello de Carlisle.

-Dime Jasper –dijo Esme separándose de Carlisle y mirando Jasper que tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? –preguntó Carlisle cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por su hermoso rostro.

Jasper corrió a abrazarse a la falda de su madre y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-Es que… es que… -decía Jasper entrecortadamente- Os voy a echar de menos durante el campamento.

Esme le dio un sonoro beso a su hijo en la frente y lo abrazó.

-Pero vas a estar con Alice –le dijo Esme- ella va a cuidar de ti.

-Pero voy a estar semanas sin veros –dijo Jasper más calmado.

-Te llamaremos cada día –le prometió Carlisle.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Jasper incrédulo secándose las lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo –le dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. Esme en ese momento tenia ganas de comérselo vivo… ¡que buen padre que era!

-¿Y cuidaréis de Blit? –preguntó Jasper- Es que si Emmett se queda en casa le hará daño…

-_¡EMMETT!_ –pensó Esme alertada. No había pensado más en el en toda la tarde… Y no era de extrañar con lo silencioso que estaba todo.

-Cuidaremos de Blit –le prometió Carlisle- Y ahora ve con Alice antes de que sufra una crisis nerviosa y vuelva a deshacer las maletas.

Y Jasper se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Carlisle miró a su esposa que tenía un toque malicioso en la mirada.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Esme juguetona mientras le colocaba bien la corbata a su marido.

-Dispara, amor –contestó Carlisle jugando con su cabello caramelo.

-¿Y si enviamos a Emmett al campamento…? –dijo Esme mirando a los ojos miel de su esposo y esperando una reacción.

-¿Sí…? –contestó Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa animando a su mujer a que terminara la pregunta.

-Y tú y yo nos quedamos unas semanas solos… -acabó Esme mordiéndose el labio y mirando a otro rincón con vergüenza.

-Uhmmm –contestó Carlisle simulando que se lo pensaba- ¿Tú y yo? ¿Solos durante semanas? Creo que eso no ha pasado nunca…

-¿Es un plan descabellado? –preguntó Esme abrazando a su esposo.

-Podría funcionar… -dedujo finalmente Carlisle.

Dos segundos más tarde, Carlisle y Esme llamaban a la puerta de la habitación de Emmett

-Hijo… -dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitación- ¿Cómo estás?

-Uhmmm… -contestó Emmett

-Mira cariño –dijo Esme sentándose en la cama al lado de Emmett- hemos decidido que puedes ir al campamento.

-Pero si he suspendido dos asignaturas –se quejó Emmett

-Correcto –atacó Carlisle- pero nos has demostrado que este curso has trabajado mucho y te has esforzado… ¡un montón! –dijo Carlisle intentando sonar animado.

-Por eso, como recompensa te mereces ir al campamento –le contestó Esme

-Pero si yo me voy al campamento… -empezó Emmett- ¿Quién cuida de vosotros?

Carlisle y Esme se miraron unos segundos. ¡Maldito Emmett! Les había descubierto…

-No te preocupes por nosotros –contestó Esme- Tú ahora a dormir que mañana te vas de campamento.

-¡Buenas noooooooches! –le dijo Carlisle contento cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-¡No he hecho la maleta! –gritó Emmett desde el interior de la habitación.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron y empezaron a reír mientras cada uno por su lado empezaba a imaginar un verano sin hijos, solos. Una ocasión que no se repetiría en cientos de años.

**Continuará…? **

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 14. Mañana me voy de viaje (sí, mañana a las 5 de la mañana) y cuando vuelva el lunes… ¡aún no habré visto Eclipse! Me muero de ganas de ver a Carlisle en acción. Y la verdad es que la nueva estética de Esme (por lo que he visto en las fotos) me encanta. Es muy natural y juvenil.

En fin, espero que os guste la película para los que podáis verla este fin de semana y espero también que este capítulo os guste. ¿Qué harán Esme y Carlisle solos en casa? Uhmmm… ya lo veremos.

Un besazo y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews. Sois maravillosas. Os quiero.


	15. Soluciones apresuradas

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 15: Soluciones apresuradas**

-¿Un masaje?

-Por favor…

Y Carlisle empezó a masajear la espalda de su mujer con sus fuertes manos mientras le echaba con delicadeza el pelo hacía los lados.

-Que buena idea has tenido, Carlisle –le elogió Esme- Creo que nunca había estado contigo en el jacuzzi.

-Bueno –contestó Carlisle masajeándole el cuello a su esposa- ahora que estamos solos podemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

Dicho esto, Carlisle tomó un puñado de pétalos de rosa y los deslizó suavemente por el cuerpo de su esposa que estaba lleno de burbujas.

-Carlisle… -dijo Esme cuando su marido empezó a bajar las manos desde su cuello hacia su vientre.- ¿Qué otros planes tienes para hoy?

-Si te los dijera arruinaría la sorpresa, cariño –contestó Carlisle acariciando los muslos de Esme.- No sufras, hace cincuenta años que hago planes para cuando estemos solos…

Y es que estaban solos. Completamente solos. Esa mañana Jasper, Alice y Emmett habían tomado el bus hacia el campamento, acompañados por sus monitores Jacob y Nessie. Por otra parte, los siempre enamorados Bella y Edward se habían ido a celebrar otra vez su luna de miel.

-Es verdad –dijo Esme con una pícara sonrisa- Estamos solos –corroboró dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su esposo.

-Creo que la última vez que estuvimos así fue en 1935 –recordó Carlisle mientras su mujer le peinaba el cabello.

-¿El día que Edward decidió ir a visitar México? –preguntó Esme.

-Creo que se fue por qué yo no podía parar de pensar en ti… -confesó Carlisle.

Su mujer le sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro para que él la besara. ¡Qué bien sabían los labios de Esme! Carlisle sonreía mientras auguraba una noche mítica.

-¿Qué tal si bajo las luces y pongo un poco de música? –sugirió Carlisle mordiendo suavemente el cuello de su mujer.

-Me parece una buena idea –contestó Esme- Yo mientras pondré más burbujas y puede que encienda las velas.

Carlisle salió del jacuzzi y fue a buscar un disco de jazz determinado mientras Esme encendía unas velas. La verdad es que Esme nunca se había bañado en el jacuzzi que había comprado para Rose y Emmett. Era una estancia circular con las paredes de cristal recubiertas de hiedra y de flores silvestres.

En el centro, de un gran tamaño que ocupaba casi toda la estancia había un jacuzzi de mármol que siempre burbujeaba. Esme volvió a bajas las escaleras que llevaban al agua y nadó hacia la otra orilla donde había una gran bandeja llena de pétalos de rosa y de fragancias exóticas.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo Carlisle entrando en el agua de nuevo. De lejos sonaba un antiguo grupo de jazz de principio de siglo. Las luces eran tan tenues que prácticamente la sala estaba iluminada por las velas que había colocado Esme hacía apenas unos segundos.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Carlisle llegando a nado hasta donde estaba su esposa y abrazándola.

-En la gloria –contestó Esme correspondiendo el abrazo de su marido.

-¿Bailas? –le preguntó Carlisle. Y ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Esme hundió su cara en el pecho desnudo de su amado doctor.

Carlisle movía nervioso los dedos por la espalda de Esme, centrándose en su biquini que empezó a descordar. Cuando le hubo quitado la parte de arriba la tiró lejos. Carlisle besaba apasionadamente cada centímetro disponible de la piel de su hermosa y siempre joven Esme.

Iba a quitarle la parte de abajo del biquini cuando… sonó el teléfono. Esme se separó de su esposo con cara de resignación. Si era del hospital Carlisle respondería si o si.

Pero hoy los planes de su marido eran muy diferentes… Volvió a abrazar a Esme y tiró el teléfono al agua. Volvió a besarla cuando… sonó el teléfono fijo.

-¿Quién debe ser? –preguntó Esme pasándose una mano por sus rizos.

-¡Qué más da! –contestó Carlisle.- ¿Y ahora… qué tal si me besas?

-Pues… -contestó Esme juguetona colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Carlisle- creo que sería una buena opción.

Y con ese beso se desató la pasión que duró toda la noche. Carlisle abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol hizo que la espalda de su mujer comenzara a brillar. Le encantaba quedarse en la cama con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada, simplemente rememorando la gran noche que acababan de pasar.

-Te quiero –le dijo Esme mientras se acomodaba encima del pecho de su marido.

-Y yo a ti –le dijo Carlisle mientras le mordía con delicadeza la mano.

-¿Oyes eso? –le preguntó Esme, enderezándose. Carlisle prestó atención, parecía un coche a gran velocidad que se acercaba a su casa.

Dos minutos más tarde empezaron a oír voces angustiadas.

-¿Es Jacob? –preguntó Esme mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir.

-Y Alice –contestó Carlisle pasándose a desgana una camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pidió Carlisle cuando una furgoneta (aparentemente robada) aparcó delante de su casa y sus hijos empezaron a bajar.

-Se trata de Jasper –dijo Nessie nerviosa mientras Jacob sacaba al pequeño de la furgoneta.- Ha caído enfermo.

-¡Ayúdale, Carlisle! –suplicó Alice histérica corriendo al lado de Jasper que estaba empapado en sudor.

-De acuerdo –dijo Carlisle haciéndose con el control de la situación sin perder la calma- Subidlo al despacho.

Carlisle se puso en seguida a examinar a Jasper mientras el resto de sus hermanos acababa de bajar de la furgoneta y entraba en casa bajo el atento cuidado de Esme.

-¿Qué le pasa, Carlisle? –preguntó Alice sumamente angustiada al borde de la histeria.

-Los pulmones se han colapsado Alice –contestó Carlisle en una ojeada rápida identificando en seguida la causa del problema. Sus pequeños pulmones fallaban, tal vez a causa del calor o de alguna extraña sustancia inhalada en el campamento- Le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar.

-¿Puedes hacer algo? –preguntó Esme desde la puerta.

-No sin provocarle una crisis que tal vez le asfixiaría –se sinceró Carlisle.- Es muy complicado…

Alice se desmoronó.

-Carlisle, si no tenemos elección… -lloró Alice- ¡Muérdelo!

Carlisle miró el rostro contrariado de su hija y reflexionó sobre el asunto

-No es la solución, Alice –intentó calmarle Carlisle- Solo se trata de una crisis respiratoria que podía ir a más. No debemos alarmarnos.

-Carlisle –gritó Alice- Morderlo es la única solución posible.

-Alice considéralo, -intervino Esme- se quedará así para siempre.

-No tiene porque ser así –dijo una voz conocida detrás de Esme.

-¿ROSALIE? –gritaron todos los presentes boquiabiertos. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cuándo había vuelto?

La rubia apareció alta y hermosa con un vestido corto beige y llevando de la mano a Emmett que se abrazaba a ella con devoción.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo Rosalie bajando la cabeza y contemplando el rostro sorprendido de sus padres y el furioso semblante de Alice- Y ante todo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento la noche que Carlisle volvió con el antídoto. Sé que os costará entenderme pero me sentía frustrada y el rencor me impedía ver que es lo que realmente quería.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala contestó todavía.

-Pero también quiero deciros –continuó Rosalie ante la ausencia de repliques- que no he vuelto antes con vosotros porque estaba demasiado avergonzada. Así que decidí no volver hasta que pudiera enmendar mi error.

Rosalie con un gesto rápido y apresurado metió la mano de su gran bolso, revelando una botella llena de antídoto en su interior.

-Alice, -dijo Rosalie avanzando hacia ella- esto es para Jasper.

Alice se limitó a tomar el antídoto de las manos de su hermana y la miró sin articular un solo sonido.

-Si os tomáis media botella cada uno volveréis a la normalidad. –dijo Rosalie tomando de nuevo la mano de Emmett y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Funcionará Carlisle? –preguntó Alice esperanzada

-Es muy posible. –contestó Carlisle con una gran sonrisa y con la alegría reflejada en su mirada- Puede que el antídoto a su vez le abra los pulmones y pueda volver a respirar de nuevo. En tal caso, si no lo intentamos ahora no lo sabremos nunca.

Carlisle incorporó al pequeño Jasper y vertió en su boca la mitad de la botella, ofreciendo el resto a Alice que se lo tragó sin pestañear.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

**Continuará…?**

Espero que hayáis notado que no tengo ni idea de medicina… ¡Ha vuelto Rosalie! Un capitulo cortito, lo sé pero a partir de aquí se precipita un escandaloso final (para el que aún queda, no paséis pena) pero que ya se empieza a entrever…

Sé que parece mentira pero AUN no he visto Eclipe… me doy pena a mi misma. ¡Que desgracia! Seguro que sale Carlisle guapísimo marcando músculos… En fin ¡No me spoileeis! A ver si la puedo ver pronto. (No será hoy, hoy toca playa).

**Y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews! Si no fuera por vosotras no actualizaría nunca. Me dais muchos ánimos, en serio. **

Hablando de actualizar, me he aventurado a escribir algo sobre Carlisle y Esme, algo diferente a todo lo que he leído. Así que he empezado un fic titulado _Cómo conocí a vuestro padre_. ¡Si os gustan Carlisle y Esme pasaros por allí!

Un besazo


	16. Recobrando la paz

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 16: Recobrando la paz**

Los últimos días habían sido los más alocados de mis ciento diez años de vida. Ni siquiera había estado tan desorientada cuando abrí los ojos y Carlisle me contó en que me había convertido. Aún no sabía que sería mi marido pocos meses más tarde y que le amaría durante toda la eternidad.

En esos momentos solo tenía un hijo y no hubiera podido llegar a imaginar la gran familia que formaríamos. Pero claro, eso solo fue unos pocos años. ¿Cincuenta? Era difícil darle un valor al tiempo cuando el tiempo no tenía ningún valor ni sentido para ti. Pero estos tres días no se me olvidaran fácilmente.

El regreso de Rosalie debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa, aunque en el fondo sabía que volvería y que haría lo correcto. Me siento muy orgullosa de ser su madre y me muero de felicidad cada vez que le veo junto a Emmett.

Pensé que a mi pequeño le costaría aceptar de nuevo a Rosalie pero fui una ilusa. Cuando los vi juntos de nuevo supe que era como si nunca se hubieran separado. ¿Acaso yo no haría lo mismo si por algún infortunio Carlisle hubiera sido separado de mí?

Aunque lo hubiera intentado disimular le hubiera añorado hasta rabiar cada segundo. Desde el tejado desde donde estoy viendo pasar el tiempo veo a Rosalie y a Emmett jugar juntos en el césped, contándose todo lo que han sufrido por estar separados durante tanto tiempo.

Edward y Bella, que habían vuelto de su luna de miel, estaban en el patio trasero con Nessie y Jacob. Bella ponía al corriente a su hija de su precipitado viaje mientras que Jacob les contaba las anécdotas del campamento.

Alice, evidentemente estaba junto a Jasper. El antídoto reaccionó como Carlisle había dicho, pero solo durante unas pocas horas. Jasper recuperó su aspecto original pero se moría por la falta de oxigeno. Ante esto Carlisle no tuvo más remedio que morderlo para prevenir su muerte.

De eso ya hacía tres días. Oí unos pasos enérgicos y seguros detrás de mí. No necesite pedir quien era ni voltearme para asegurarme. Era él. Mi Carlisle que se sentó a mi lado.

-Jasper despertará en dos horas según la predicción de Alice- informó el médico- Ella está entusiasmada y ha ido a vestirse para la ocasión.

-Estoy contenta –dije con sinceridad mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el lejano horizonte- Por fin podrán estar juntos de nuevo. Como hasta ahora.

-Te veo muy reflexiva. –me dijo Carlisle mientras colocaba su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me acercaba hacia él- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Todo vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad –le confesé mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su fuerte y seguro pecho.

-¿Acaso te entristece? –me preguntó y acto seguido besó con devoción mis cabellos.

-No, me gusta verles felices –le contesté mientras le miraba con sinceridad a los ojos- Ahora solo nos queda el pequeño Emmett y dentro de poco el antídoto estará listo. Volveremos a ser los que éramos antes.

-No te pongas demasiado nostálgica. –me contestó Carlisle sonriendo y contagiándome su ánimo- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. En realidad para todos.

Al oír esto me incorporé y le miré detenidamente.

-¿En serio?-le pregunté como si no fuera capaz de distinguir cuando me hablaba en serio o cuando era sincero conmigo.

-Tú solo encárgate de que Emmett no se dé cuenta de nada –me dijo estampándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corriendo al lado de Jasper.

Cuando Jasper despertó Alice había montado una gran fiesta, una de esas al estilo Alice que no se olvidan con facilidad. Bailamos toda la noche mientras Alice y Jasper iban de caza, aunque a decir verdad, tardaron demasiado para ir _solo_ de caza…

Jasper se sentía muy satisfecho con el cambio, no solo podía estar siempre con Alice sin que ninguno de los dos corriera ningún peligro, sino que el hecho de ser un neófito de nuevo y tener claro que no podía beber sangre humana iba a ser más fácil ahora ya que era como si nunca la hubiera probado.

Yo estaba radiante de felicidad por ver a Jasper y Alice tan unidos y felices. Su amor era muy extraño, como si no necesitaran las palabras para decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Era diferente a la pasión desmedida que tenían Emmett y Rosalie y también estaba lejos de ser el problemático, pero con final feliz, amor de Bella y Edward.

Y al día siguiente llegó la gran sorpresa de Carlisle y esta vez me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿A Volterra? –le grité abriendo los ojos. -¿Nos llevas de vacaciones a Volterra?

Nunca me habían gustado mucho los Vulturis aunque había accedido a visitarlos después de nuestra tercera boda, únicamente porque Carlisle quería que conociera a sus grandes amigos. A mí no me gustaron aunque lo disimulé muy bien… Y ahora la perspectiva de volver y con un humano pequeño propenso a las locuras no me parecía el mejor plan para unas vacaciones en familia.

Pero, en cuanto Emmett se enteró que íbamos a visitar a Aro se puso contento como unas pascuas y mi humor mejoró. No nos iba a pasar nada malo estando todos juntos y aún menos con Alice entre nosotros.

El viaje fue muy largo y aburrido y siempre nos acompañó la banda sonora de los ronquidos de Emmett de fondo.

-¿Puedo robar otro coche? –pedía Alice desesperada cuando entramos en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Roma para alquilar un vehículo.

-No Alice –le dijo Bella asustada- vamos a ser legales por una vez, ¿podemos?

-¡Que lo robe! –gritó Emmett- ¡QUE LO ROBE!

-No montes un escándalo, Emmett –le riñó su madre con una paciencia infinita.

-¿Por qué no nos jugamos si lo robo o no? –pidió Alice emocionada

-¿Pero por que quieres robar un coche si tenemos suficiente dinero como para alquilar uno? –pidió Bella gritando.

Pasaron unos adolescentes hormonados que miraron a Bella de arriba abajo y hicieron comentarios sobre su belleza usando palabras burdas. Ante esto Edward se enfadó y empezó a perseguirles.

-¡Alice! –gritó Carlisle- cuando vio que su hija aprovechaba la confusión para robar el coche.

-¿Pero… que le pasa hoy? –pidió Rose.

-Le gustan las tradiciones –contestó Jasper sonriente, contagiando a todos su alegría. Esme creyó verle la alegría y el amor por Alice en sus ojos rojos, cubiertos por unas gruesas gafas de sol.

Alice les recogió en la entrada y condujo como solo un vampiro puede hacer hacia Volterra.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que venir el chucho? –pidió Rosalie amargada cuando Jacob se sentó junto a ella.

-Pues porque Nessie no viene sin mi –dijo Jacob muy contento- Espero que no te moleste, rubia.

-Menos con mi chica, ¿eh? –dijo Emmett sentado sobre las rodillas de Rosalie amenazando con el puño- ¡Menos!

Emmett robó las gafas de sol de Jasper y se las colocó cómicamente sobre sus rizos morenos. Junto con la camiseta de Bob Esponja parecía un hippie en miniatura.

-¿Qué es eso? –pidió Jasper

-¿Nos persiguen? –pidió Esme cuando vio unos luces azules y rojas que les seguían a gran velocidad.

-¡Nos persigue la policía! –gritó Bella histérica.

-No te preocupes, amor –la tranquilizó Edward- Alice sabe muy bien como librarse de ellos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, hermanito –dijo Alice chocando las palmas con Edward.

Cuando llegaron a Volterra el recibimiento no podía haber sido mejor. El mismo Aro les esperaba a las puertas de la ciudad, ataviado con ropa deportiva (camiseta rosa de Bob Esponja incluida) y un sombrero mexicano muy grande que le proyectaba una gran sombra sobre la cara, cosa que impedía que los humanos le miraran a sus espeluznantes ojos rojos.

-¡TITO ARO! – gritó Emmett soltando la mano de Rosalie y corriendo al encuentro del Vulturi más terrible.

-¡Emmett! –gritó Aro y abrazó al pequeño.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien –contestó el interpelado con cariño.

Aro saludó al resto de la familia con prisas, ya que a las siete empezaba otra vez a dar clases de aerobic y no podía faltar.

Aro les condujo hasta la entrada de su habitación (una gran sala de alto techo reformada a cuarto de invitados que contaba con diez camas, aunque algunos de ellos no las usaran nunca, claro está.)

Esa hora en la que Aro se fue les paso muy rápido ya que se sorprendieron al ver que Alice les había hecho a todos las maletas de escondidas.

-¿Qué me has puesto, Alice? –le gritó Bella sacando transparencias muy atrevidas de su maleta.

-A Edward le gustaran, Bella –decía Alice con mucha paciencia- Créeme lo he visto.

-¿Y por qué yo solo tengo una bata? –preguntó Carlisle sacando de su vacia maleta una bata de medico.

-Creo saber por qué –se excusó Esme colorada.

Aro abrió la puerta.

-Mis queridos invitados –dijo Aro haciendo su aparición- ¿Os hace falta algo? ¿Necesitáis otro cojín? ¿Algo de lectura ligera? ¿Un bocata de chorizo? ¿Una clase de aerobic, Esme? ¡Es gratis, invita la casa!, O tal vez… ¿Un baño relajante, Rosalie? ¿Otro tipo de ropa, Bella?

-Por favor –imploró Bella.

-Agradezco el buen trato que tienes con mi familia, Aro –dijo Carlisle haciendo gala de sus buenos modales- Espero que ya hayas olvidado las pequeñas diferencias que tuvimos en el pasado.

-Bueno –dijo Aro sincerándose- la verdad es que siempre me has parecido rarito, Carlisle, con ese rollo tuyo de no comer humanos y… ya sabes. Admito que tal vez se me pasó por la cabeza aniquilaros pero… todo el mundo tiene errores. Pero gracias a Emmett creo que puedo entenderos mejor.

-Ah –contestó Carlisle no acostumbrado a que las personas fueran tan directas con él.- Es interesante saberlo.

-No hablemos más –dijo Aro dando palmadas- Una gran fiesta hawaiana nos espera en el salón principal.

-¡Fantástico! –gritó Alice y abrió su maleta dejando ver su contenido: disfraces hawaianos para todos.

Las chicas (menos Bella, claro) no se opusieron a vestirse con faldas llamativas de muchos colores y collares de flores. Pero lo de ponerse camisas hawaianas no era lo de Jasper, Carlisle, Edward y Jacob.

-¡Que yo no me pongo eso! –gritó Jacob en ropa interior

-Póntelo, venga –gritó Alice.

-La verdad es que son unas camisas horrorosas –se sinceró Edward mirando la camisa azul con palmeras que le ofrecía Alice.

-Un poco de mal gusto se ha de tener para ponérselas –concluyó Carlisle, él que nunca se quejaba de nada.

-Bueno –dijo Alice- ¡U os las ponéis o no bajáis a la fiesta! Y con lo guapas que estamos todas seguro que encontraremos unos vampiros jovencitos que nos querrán hacer caso.

-Explícame como la aguantas -le pidió Jacob a Jasper mientras los chicos se ponían las camisas ante la sonrisa de victoria de Alice.

La fiesta era perfecta. En una terraza a la luz de la luna e iluminados por unas tenues velas de todos los colores, una orquesta tocaba lentos valses que luego fueron substituidos por un grupo de percusión que tocaba ritmos caribeños.

Alice y Jasper bailaron todo el rato. Esme y Carlisle también se animaron bastante pero solo en las canciones lentas que eran más su estilo. Bella por su parte estuvo en un rincón con Edward hablando toda la noche. Nessie y Jacob, siguiendo los pasos de Jasper y Alice también bailaron muchísimo.

Emmett, por su lado estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo de guardaespaldas de Rosalie, a la que muchos perseguían y se comían con la vista.

-¿Os lo pasáis bien? –pidió Aro cuando la familia se reunió en torno a los jóvenes mortales que degustaban un suculento banquete.

-Sí, mucho –contestó Alice emocionada- Mejor que tus hermanos.

Marco y Cayo estaban en un rincón mirando a Aro como quien mira a un loco que ha perdido totalmente la cabeza. Ambos llevaban un collar de flores con desgana, mientras que Aro llevaba un traje hawaiano… de mujer. Se había colocado unos cocos en forma de sujetador y una falda de colores.

-Gracias por tu enorme hospitalidad –le dijo Esme.

-Esme querida –le dijo Aro besando la mano de la esposa de Carlisle- ¿Me concedes este baile?

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Nadie, ni siquiera Alice demasiado ocupada divirtiéndose como para prestar atención, estaba preparado para la incursión de la policía italiana en la fiesta.

-Allí está –dijeron todos señalando a Alice-¡La ladrona del coche!

-¡Y allí sus cómplices! –gritó otro policía señalando a toda la familia Cullen

-¡A por ellos! ¡Que no escapen! –gritaron y empezaron a perseguir a los Cullen.

-Señores, señores –dijo Aro intentando mantener la paz- Esto es una fiesta, diviértanse y disfruten de las bebidas y de la música.

-¿Y este quién es? –dijeron los policías mirando de arriba abajo las fachas de Aro, vestido de hawaiana con unos cocos como sujetador y luego reparando en sus ojos.

-Sea quien sea –dijo el jefe- más vale arrestarlo porque no parece muy cuerdo.

-¡Yo no estoy loco! –gritó Aro mientras lo esposaban- ¡Marco, Cayo, ayudadme! -gritó al ver como sus hermanos se escabullían.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio –dijo el policía arrastrando a Aro.

-Ustedes no saben quién soy yo –gritó Aro mientras lo metían en el furgón policial con el resto de los Cullen, camino de comisaria- Yo soy Aro, el grande. El mayor propietario de gimnasios de aerobic de toda Volterra. ¡No pueden detenerme!

Y esa noche que pasarían en comisaria sería muy, muy larga…

**Continuará…?**

POR FIN he visto Eclipse (ya era hora). Solo haré unos cuantos comentarios… ¡Dios mío! Carlisle es tan… (babas) perfecto. (y eso que en esta película lo he encontrado mucho más madurito que en las anteriores). Es que es tan… ¡me encanta!

Y cuando luchan con los neófitos, que Carlisle y Esme trabajan juntos… ¡ARG! Creí que me iba a dar un chungo (de emoción, claro). En fin, muy buen Carlisle, digo película si, estuvo bien la película de Carlisle… ¡digo Eclipse! XD Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque sea una incondicional de Carlisle y Esme, reconozco que las escenas con Alice y Jasper me gustaron mucho, son tan tiernos…

En fin, siento haber tardado en actualizar pero mi padre se cayó y ha estado en el hospital estos días… ¡y ni rastro de doctores sexys como Carlisle! A parte de eso, a quien os gusten Emmett y Esme he comenzado un nuevo fic titulado _¡Mamá en huelga!_ Que será más o menos como este (es decir, mucho Emmett y muchas risas, sin olvidar a Carlisle y su bata, claro está). Si os apetece pasaros por allí.

**Y gracias otra vez por vuestros reviews**! Sois la pera! xD Os quieroooo (seáis o no Carlislerianas). Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	17. Compromiso

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capítulo 17: Compromiso.**

_Edward pov_

La noche en comisaria fue de las más bochornosas que me ha tocado vivir en mis ciento y muchos años de vida. Lo admito, fue terrorífico.

Para empezar, llegamos esposados y tuvimos que hacernos fotos como si fuéramos criminales delante de una cámara que tenia tantos años como yo. Lo peor de todo fue que, los policías se emocionaron cuando vieron a Rosalie y empezaron a hacerle más fotos de las necesarias, cosa que enfureció a Emmett.

Como venganza Emmett pataleó a todos los policías que se le acercaban y mordió muy fuerte a uno que empezó a desangrarse. Jasper, neófito de hacia muy poco y sabiendo como le gusta la sangre, se abalanzó sobre el policía que empezó a gritar.

-¡Quitádmelo de encima! –mientras Jasper intentaba hacer de él un aperitivo.

-¡Jasper no! –gritó Alice y se abalanzó sobre Jasper.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! –gritó el policía viendo como Alice también caía sobre el- Ayuda, ayuda, necesitamos refuerzos.

Y Jasper mientras intentando morder al policía como un loco. La poca salud mental de la que hasta entonces gozaba la familia Cullen se perdió para siempre.

-¿Pero que se ha tomado usted? –pedían los policías que llegaron para ayudar. Intentaban agarrar a Jasper por los hombros, pero ni siquiera podían llegar a tocarle.

-Que fuerza que tiene… –decían los otros policías viendo que era imposible quitar a Jasper de encima del policía ensangrentado.

-Jasper cariño ¡Contrólate! –gritaba Alice quitándose policías de encima como si fueran palomitas.

-¡REFUERZOS! ¡REFUERZOS! –gritaban los policías mientras Emmett, por su parte seguía metiendo alboroto tirando cámaras al suelo. Nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero obtuvo una porra y empezó a pegar a todo el mundo con su habitual sentido del humor.

-¡Dales fuerte Em! –gritó Rosalie al más puro estilo animadora quinceañera.

-Pero no le animes –la riñó Esme, nuestra paciente madre que iba tras mi hermano menor.

-¡PEGAR! ¡ZURRAR! ¡DAR GOLPES! –gritaba Emmett repartiendo a todos.

-No pegues a tu padre –gritó Esme viendo que Emmett iba en pos de Carlisle.

-Soy médico –gritaba Carlisle intentando ayudar al policía que sangraba por doquier- ¡Déjenme que le ayude, soy médico!

-¿Usted? –preguntó un policía- ¿Con lo joven que es? ¡Y yo que me lo creo!

-¡Ha mentido a la policía! –gritó otro policía exaltado- es un delito ¡Deténganlo!

-Si ya estoy detenido –gritó Carlisle mientras los policías intentaban perseguirlo por la pequeña sala de fotografías.

-EMMETT PARA YA –gritó Esme desesperada cuando su hijo empezó a pegar fuertes golpes en la cabeza a Jasper

-Jasper tranquilo –decía Alice aunque se sentía ignorada- Deja al pobre hombre, ya encontraremos humanos que sepan mejor.

-¿Y tú has visto los ojos que tiene el rubio ese? –pidió uno señalando a Jasper que lucía un color rojo sangre particular y característico de los neófitos.

-Sí, seguro que se ha fumado algo grande –concluyó otro policía examinando a Jasper de arriba abajo- a juzgar por su comportamiento, ha debido ser una dosis muy grande.

-¿Quién se la debe haber pasado? –inquirió el otro policía con cara de mal humor haciendo una radiografía de los presentes.

-Ese de allí sin duda –dijo señalando su compañero a Aro que estaba en un rincón medio llorando.

El resto de la noche fue más de lo mismo. Emmett golpeando a los policías, Alice sujetando a Jasper, Carlisle deteniendo hemorragias que se multiplicaban a cada segundo, Esme riñendo a Emmett que no paraba quieto un solo segundo… Y yo protegiendo a mi Bella y a mi Nessie y nuestro… Jacob.

Si, a mi no me enfurece tanto como a Bella, pero empiezo a pensar que a Nessie le viene bien tener a Jacob con ella… Tal vez algún día serán ellos también una familia como lo somos nosotros.

Salimos de comisaria por la mañana a eso del mediodía cuando el sol estaba más alto. Para salir fue muy divertido porque fueron los mismos Cayo y Marco los que vinieron a pagar nuestra fianza.

Ver a los grandes Vulturis en esa situación era muy extraño, casi cómico, aunque yo sabía que no nos perdonarían fácilmente. No está entre las habilidades de un Vulturi perdonar a sus enemigos.

La fianza que tuvieron que pagar fue muy grande, sobretodo la de Jasper que no estaban dispuestos a dejarle partir.

Después de toda la mañana peleando, por fin salimos de la comisaria y nos metimos en un coche blindado que nos llevó directamente al palacio de nuestros amigos italianos. Marco y Cayo, por su parte, estaban muy irritados mientras que Aro estaba muerto de miedo.

-Lo he pasado fatal –le decía a Marco

-Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo –le contestaba su hermano tocándole la cabeza como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

-Ahora hemos de tomar medidas –anunció Cayo- esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Los dos hermanos fijaron sus ojos ensangrentados en nosotros. Esme, a mi lado agarró muy fuerte a Carlisle que la abrazó con devoción.

-Debéis iros de aquí –dijo Marco con odio a mi familia.

-Y no volváis nunca –agregó Cayo.

-Pero son mis amigos… -dijo Aro en un tono infantil sonriéndonos.

-Venga Aro –dijo Cayo mirando con preocupación a su hermano y empujándolo hacia una puerta cercana- Vete a jugar con Jane y Alec.

Cuando Aro se hubo marchado, Cayo y Marco se volvieron a nosotros para dar su veredicto final.

-Os iréis de Volterra y no volveréis en cien años –sentenció Marco.

-Mis amigos –dijo Carlisle- no nos guardéis rencor durante tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento, Carlisle -le contestó Cayo- pero no podemos volver a correr un riesgo tan estúpido como el de esta noche.

-¡Un Vulturi en una prisión humana! –se alarmó Marco- imagínate si alguien se llega a enterar.

-Así que no volváis –sentenció Cayo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Nuestra familia se replegaba, lista para partir, cuando llegó Aro de nuevo.

-Emmett -gritó- Se que estaremos tiempo sin vernos, pero quiero que tengas un recuerdo de mi.

Y sacó de su túnica una botellita con un poco de… ¡antídoto!

-Aro –empezó Carlisle- es muy generoso por tu parte.

-Gracias –le dijo Rosalie, de corazón.

Aro sonrió y se retiró en pos de sus hermanos.

-Nos volveremos a ver –dijo Aro saludando a los Cullen con la mano mientras se perdía detrás de una gran puerta de roble macizo.

Cuando Emmett despertó después de beber el antídoto y de volver a ser mordido (a petición urgente de Rose que decía que Emmett había nacido para ser vampiro y no humano), estábamos ya todos de nuevo en casa.

-¿Emmett? –preguntó Rose.

-¡Osito mío! –gritó Emmett despertando y levantando a Rosalie mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Acto seguido se besaron con tanta pasión que los presentes empezaron a disiparse de la sala.

Esa tarde todos la pasaron con sus respectivas parejas hasta la hora de la cena, en la que se reunían todos alrededor de Nessie y Jacob. Emmett y Rosalie llegaban tarde, aunque claro, todos suponían donde estaban y que estaban haciendo.

-¡Familia! –gritó entrando por la puerta el gran Emmett, tan alto y musculoso como lo había sido siempre.

-Buenas, Em –contestó Alice sentada sobre la vitrocerámica.

-Vengo a daros una noticia excelente –dijo Emmett riendo. Rosalie también rio a coro con su gran pareja.

Todos los presentes de la sala se miraron con preocupación, en especial Esme que temía que hubieran roto otra cabaña.

-¡Nos casamos! –dijo Emmett contento y besando con demasiado fervor a Rosalie- De nuevo, quiero decir.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Alice- ¡No podéis casaros!

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Bella contenta de no ser ella la que se casaba de nuevo.

-Porque Jasper iba a pedírmelo el lunes que viene… -aclaró Alice en una pataleta.

-Eres un monstruito encantador –dijo Jasper sacando un anillo de oro con brillantes perlas incrustadas de sus bolsillos. Alice se puso loca de felicidad y saltó al cuello de Jasper empezando a besarse con amor.

-Bueno –dijo Alice mirando como quedaba el anillo en su dedo- Creo que puedo organizar una boda doble muy bonita.

**Continuará…?**

Espero que os haya gustado es capítulo. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Pues ya está, todos son vampiros de nuevo y solo queda una cosa más por hacer: celebrar la boda del siglo.

No sé si solo soy yo, pero últimamente el fanfiction está yendo muy mal, ¿no? No sube los capítulos y, de repente, las historias desaparecen del perfil. Un desastre vamos. En fin, nos vemos en la boda.


	18. La boda

**Mis pequeños demonios**

**Capitulo 18: La boda**

Una ocasión como la de hoy no se repite normalmente, ni siquiera aunque vivas cientos y cientos de años. Hoy se casan dos de mis hijos con dos de mis hijas. Fuera de contexto tal vez alguien se escandalizaría, pero los Cullen somos así.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –me preguntó mi marido. Le miré quedándome sin respiración.

-Estás insultante –le dije. Carlisle abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el espejo para mirarse otra vez.- Me refiero a que estás insultantemente sexy. Todos te van a mirar a ti, en vez de a los novios.

Mi marido me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Sabes que eso solo lo piensas tú –me dijo subiéndome la cremallera del vestido.

-Se lo preguntaré a Edward –le digo con una risita.- ¿Y yo que tal estoy?

Para la ocasión había decidido ponerme un vestido azul turquesa con un escote palabra de honor. El vestido era ceñido al pecho y luego se ampliaba en las caderas con unos volantes muy vaporosos. Además era un vestido largo hasta los pies cosa que no me obligó a ponerme tacones. Para el maquillaje había escogido unos tonos lilas muy claros y un rosa pálido para los labios.

En cuando al cabello me lo había recogido un poco y lo había adornado con una diadema, aunque varios mechones de pelo me caían sobre los hombros.

-Estás… -me dijo Carlisle- estás envidiable. Todos me tendrán envidia cuando me vean aparecer contigo. ¡Pobres novias!

-Eres un exagerado –le dije abrazándole. Él, tan radiante como siempre, llevaba un esmoquin gris de verano con una corbata turquesa como mi vestido. Aspiré su aroma que era como una droga para mí.

-Puede que se lo pregunte a Edward –me contraatacó riendo y abrazándome. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con dulzura. Yo le correspondí el beso aferrándome más a su cuerpo.

-Debería ir a ayudar a mis hijos –me dijo Carlisle apoyando su frente en mi pelo.

-Yo debería ir a calmar a mis hijas –le dije- por muchas veces que te cases siempre estás nerviosa…

-Uhhmm… pero también puedo quedarme aquí contigo –dijo Carlisle picarón besándome con más pasión.

-Es una oferta interesante –le dije perdiendo la noción del tiempo atrapada en el hechizo de sus labios. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta, claro.

-Creía que ibas a venir a ayudarnos –dijo Emmett sonriendo desde la puerta. Detrás de él apareció Jasper sonriente.

Ambos estaban guapísimos. Emmett llevaba unos pantalones negros de tela vaporosa y una camisa muy elegante, además de una corbata negra con una perla gris. Se había puesto una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la camisa, la flor preferida de Rosalie.

Jasper también estaba muy guapo, además de muy buen humor, una euforia que contagiaba a todos gracias a su don. Para la ocasión se había ondulado suavemente su cabello rubio. Al igual que Emmett llevaba una camisa preciosa pero no llevaba corbata y, sus pantalones eran grises en vez del negro formal.

-¿Qué hacéis paseándoos por la casa? –les riñó Esme- ¿Y si os ven Rose y Alice?

-Como si no nos hubiera visto –rió Jasper.- Alice eligió nuestra ropa.

-Menudos novios más irresponsables –dijo Edward llegando hasta donde ellos de la mano con Bella.

Edward llevaba un traje clásico muy elegante con una camisa muy moderna. No llevaba corbata pero también llevaba una rosa en la solapa de su esmoquin. Bella iba tras él con un vestido lila de satén muy vaporoso que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era un vestido de tirantes y le hacía un escote precioso. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta con unos lazos lilas muy largos.

-¡Que pasa, Ed! –gritó Emmett golpeando la espalda de su hermano.

-Venga –dijo Edward- están llegando los primeros invitados.

-Será mejor que bajemos –dijo Carlisle cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Iré a ver a las chicas –dijo Esme comenzando a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Rosalie.

Tocó a la puerta y Alice le abrió en seguida.

-Mamá –le riñó Alice- llegas tarde.

-Estáis preciosas –exclamó Esme incrédula.

-¿De verdad te gusta? –inquirió Rosalie mirándose una y otra vez en el espejo.

-Es perfecto –dijo Esme mirando otra vez de arriba abajo el atuendo de sus hijas.

Rosalie iba vestida de novia tradicional. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies de color blanco con un generoso escote palabra de honor. En la larga falda la pedrería hacia unos dibujos preciosos que caían con gracia sobre la tela blanca. El vestido iba a juego con unos guantes blancos larguísimos y delicados. Además se había recogido el pelo en dos largas trenzas que se había sujetado a la cabeza como si fueran una corona.

Alice nunca había sido muy tradicional, así que, como tampoco lo iba Jasper, ella llevaba un vestido blanco roto hasta las rodillas. El vestido era de tirantes y un gran lazo gris se ataba desde debajo del pecho a la espalda. Se había alisado el corto y rebelde pelo y llevaba una corona de diamantes. Para disimular un poco su corta estatura llevaba unos tacones de espanto.

-Os he traído los ramos de flores –dijo Esme sacándolos de una caja cercana. Le tendió un ramo de rosas rojas a Rose y uno simple con margaritas naranjas y amarillas a Alice.

-¿Ya es la hora? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Casi –dijo Alice sonriente saltando de alegría.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró Nessie que era la dama de honor de las dos novias.

-Nessie, justo a tiempo –la riñó Alice.- ¿Tienes la almohada con las alianzas?

-Si –contestó Nessie- Lo que no tengo son las alianzas.

Rose y Alice se miraron y rompieron a reír. Ambas se quitaron sus anillos y se los dieron a Nessie.

-Todas las veces que me he casado lo he hecho con el mismo anillo –comentó Rose con nostalgia.

-Nessie, mi vida –dijo Esme- Estás realmente preciosa.

Nessie sonrió ante el cumplido de su abuela. La joven llevaba un vestido de tirantes muy fino de color marrón muy corto. El pelo dorado lo llevaba sujeto con un moño en el cual se había puesto unos lazos amarillos del mismo tono que sus zapatos planos.

Bella entró en la habitación.

-Ya están todos –dijo mirando a las novias- ¿Le digo a Edward que empiece a tocar el piano ya?

-Dos minutos –pidió Esme y bajó con las demás. Cuando llegaron abajo Esme fue a sentarse junto a Carlisle y entrelazaron las manos.

Edward comenzó a tocar el piano cuando Nessie entró la primera en la gran sala donde celebraban la boda. A su paso iba lanzando pétalos de rosa entre los asistentes.

Detrás iban Rose y Alice sonrientes y hermosísimas. Al llegar al lado de sus maridos la reacción de las dos fue muy diferente. Rose besó apasionadamente a Emmett. Emmett, por su parte, le colocó la rosa de su solapa en el pelo.

Alice cuando vio a Alice se limitó a mirarle a los ojos y a tomarle de la mano.

La ceremonia fue muy rápida y emotiva. Muy intima. Si Esme hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho desde el principio hasta el fin. Ventajas de ser vampiro.

La fiesta llegó pronto y con ella los momentos de diversión.

-Edward –dijo Emmett por encima de los invitados –Toca algo bonito.

Y sacó a bailar a Rosalie. La novia con su esbelta figura y su cuerpo deprimió a todas las chicas de la sala. Alice bailaba de puntitas y apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Jasper. Todos les miraban ya que Alice era tan buena bailarina como parecía con sus andares.

-Vamos a bailar –dijo Edward estirando a Bella.

Bella desde que era vampira tenía mucha más gracia moviéndose que no antes. Por suerte Reneesme había heredado la gracia de su padre, pero estaba sentada esperando a Jacob.

-¿Bailamos? –le preguntó Carlisle a Esme

-¿Contigo? -le pidió Esme- No sé yo. Mi marido es muy celoso.

-¿Ah, sí? –le siguió el juego Carlisle- ¿Y cómo es él?

-Es simplemente perfecto –contestó Esme mientras tomaba la mano de Carlisle y se iban a la pista de baile.-No solo es guapísimo, sino que también es muy bueno.

-¿Y besa bien? –le preguntó Carlisle en un susurro.

-Pues ahora mismo no me acuerdo –respondió Esme aproximando su rostro al de su marido. Comenzaron a besarse al ritmo de un vals muy lento, perdiendo la noción de donde estaban.

Se separaron cuando Jacob que había vuelto y bailaba muy aferrado con Nessie, pisó a Carlisle.

-Lo siento, doc –dijo Jacob con una sonrisita mientras ponía las manos en el trasero de Nessie.

-Jacob –le advirtió Esme al ver las muestras afectuosas en público que mostraban- Bella está aquí al lado.

-No me importa –contestó Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno –contestó Carlisle- es tu integridad física.

-No me importa porque le he pedido a Nessie que se case conmigo –contestó Jacob mostrando un anillo sencillo que ya estaba en el dedo de su amada.

-¡Enhorabuena! –dijo Carlisle con la máxima sinceridad- Pero no se lo digáis hoy a Rose, dejad que pase una buena boda.

La orquestra siguió tocando composiciones lentas y Esme y Carlisle siguieron bailando hasta que tocó el intercambio de parejas.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Emmett –te toca bailar conmigo –dijo mientras tomaba a Esme de entre los brazos de Carlisle.

Carlisle se fue a bailar con Rose mientras que Alice bailaba con Edward y Bella con Jasper.

-¿Qué raro es esto, verdad? –preguntó Emmett

-Bailar contigo siempre es raro –contestó Esme- eres mucho más alto que los demás.

-Me refería a que aún no me he acostumbrado a esto –se sinceró Emmett- A ser yo otra vez. A tener a Rose conmigo de nuevo y a todos mis hermanos. Tampoco creo que vaya a acostumbrarme a no depender de ti.

-Gracias Emmett –le contestó Esme- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Es un cumplido mamá –le dijo su hijo- Tengo la certeza absoluta de que eres la mejor madre del mundo.

-Oh, venga Emmett –se rio Esme- si pudieras me tendrías colorada.

-Hablo en serio –contestó riéndose- Fui un pequeño demonio. No paraba quieto un solo instante y me metía en muchos líos.

-Son cosas de niños Emmett –se excusó Esme- Ha sido una bonita experiencia.

-Si –contestó Emmett- Gracias por todo, mamá.

Y le espetó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ahora conmigo! –gritó Jasper tomando a Esme y empezando a bailar con ella. Emmett fue a bailar con Alice mientras que Carlisle bailaba con Bella y Edward con Rose.

-Reconócelo –dijo Jasper a media pieza- Reconoce que fui mejor hijo que Emmett

-Reconozco que el pelo así te queda muy bonito –Jasper empezó a reír con sus blancos dientes perfectos.- Pero ambos fuisteis buenos hijos. Solo erais diferentes.

-Yo no me vestía de tortuga ni tiraba comida a la gente en las fiestas. Además, tampoco robaba la ropa interior de Carlisle –se quejó Jasper.

-Ya lo sé -sonrió Esme bailando con su hijo- Solo adoptaste un conejo naranja y sin dientes.

-Técnicamente –replicó Jasper- tenia dientes cuando lo adopté y tampoco era naranja. Son las cosas que pasan si vives con los Cullen.

-Cierto –dijo Esme dando la vuelta sobre sí misma.

-Me alegro de volver a ser yo mismo –reconoció Jasper.

-Y yo –contestó Esme.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá –dijo Jasper cuando empezaba a bailar con Bella.

-Ahora te toca bailar conmigo –dijo Edward.

Bailar con Edward era un privilegio. Mientras que Emmett era demasiado grande y Jasper bailaba como un autentico sureño con sus pasos cortos imposibles de seguir, con Edward era todo diferente.

-Creo que tendrías que reconocerlo –dijo Edward.

-¿El qué? –contestó Esme asombrada.

-Que soy tu hijo preferido. –contestó Edward en un aire de autosuficiencia burlona.

-Edward –le contestó Esme- Fuiste el primero de mis hijos, pero yo os quiero a todos igual.

Siguieron bailando al ritmo lento de la música.

-Supongo que ya sabes que todos te quieren muchísimo –le confesó Edward- Incluso Bella ya te considera su madre.

Esme no contestó, simplemente sonrió al contemplar su gran familia.

-Creo que es hora de recuperarte –dijo Carlisle tomando a su mujer por la espalda. Empezaron a bailar juntos de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que pronto será tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó el doctor a su siempre joven esposa.

-Lo recuerdo –contestó Esme haciendo una mueca.

-Aún recuerdo el del año pasado con mucha claridad –confesó Carlisle- Llegar a casa y encontrarte a todos tus hijos como niños.

-Debió ser duro para ti –dijo Esme.

-Para mí sí –confesó Carlisle- Para ti no. En seguida supiste que tenías que hacer y te convertiste en la mejor madre que podían tener.

-¡YA BASTA DE CHARLA! –gritó Emmett subido sobre una mesa- Que empiece la fiesta.

Y la orquesta ser retiró dando paso a un grupo de cantantes de rock. Todo el público empezó a bailar sin control perdiéndose en las pegadizas melodías.

-¡Menudo fiestón! –gritó Jacob quitándose la camisa y subiendo a bailar al escenario.

-Jacob, baja –gritaba Nessie desde abajo. Jacob tomó a su prometida de la mano y la subió a bailar con él sobre el escenario.

-Dejadme hablar –dijo Jacob acercándose al micro y haciendo callar a los músicos- ¡Hola amigos! –dijo Jacob dirigiéndose al público- Os voy a anunciar el acontecimiento del siglo. Aquí esta hermosa joven –señaló a Nessie que se puso colorada- ha accedido a casarse conmigo.

El público aplaudió mientras que Nessie y Jacob se besaron apasionadamente de manera indebida sobre el escenario.

-¡TU! –gritó Bella sacando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Venga suegra! –dijo Jacob- Tienes que empezar a admitirlo.

-Empieza a correr –gritó Bella mientras mostraba sus colmillos y se abalanzaba sobre Jacob.

-Siempre están igual –comentó Alice.

-Bella –dijo Edward tomando a su esposa por los hombros e inmovilizándola- Tenemos que empezar a vivir con ello. Nuestra Nessie ha crecido.

-Eh –dijo Jacob levantando las manos y sonriendo- Si Edward está de acuerdo, tú deberías estarlo, Bella.

-Oh, mamá –dijo Nessie- deja de pelearte con Jake.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Bella mientras que su marido la soltaba- Pero nada de besos en público.

-Gracias suegra –dijo Jacob mientras tomaba a Bella por la cintura y la levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

-Venga, esto es una fiesta –dijo Emmett sobre el escenario con un brillante collar de flores alrededor de la cabeza- ¡Bailemos una conga!

Y así los Cullen siguieron con la fiesta que duró toda la noche hasta que salió el sol y tuvieron que retirarse.

-Justamente tenía que hacer hoy un día soleado –se quejaba Emmett mientras subía a su habitación.

-Bueno –dijo Rose- A mi no me decepciona.

Y se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión. Emmett agarró a su mujer y la llevó en volandas a su habitación donde… en fin, son Emmett y Rosalie. Seguramente al mediodía ya habrán roto la pared de la habitación.

-¿Me acompaña a dar un pequeño paseo? –le dijo Jasper a Alice tomándola del brazo.

-¿Cómo de largo? –preguntó Alice sonriente. Jasper se inclinó sobre su oreja y le dijo una serie de palabras inteligibles. Alice se rió pícaramente y le dio a Jasper un tierno beso en los labios mientras le tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a su habitación.

-¿Y Edward y Bella? –pidió Esme.

-Hace tiempo que se fueron a la cabaña –comentó Carlisle.

-¿Y Nessie y Jacob? –preguntó Esme sonriendo.

-En la reserva, anunciando su compromiso a los quileute –contestó Carlisle contagiándose del ánimo de su esposa. Al igual que Emmett hizo antes con Rose, Carlisle tomó a su mujer en volandas y la llevó a su dormitorio.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Esme cuando entraron en su habitación que estaba irreconocible. Había pétalos de rosa por todas partes y miles de velas encendidas. Unas grandes cortinas tapaban las vidrieras e impedían el paso del sol creciente.

-¿Has sido tú? –le preguntó a su marido.

-No –confesó Carlisle- Pero creo que los autores han dejado su nota.

Encima de la cama había una carta.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros durante este tiempo. Sabemos que no ha sido fácil buscar el antídoto y cuidar de nosotros a la vez pero estamos muy contentos de teneros como padres ya que, sin duda, sois los mejores. _

_En muestra de nuestro agradecimiento os hemos dejado un poco de intimidad. Alice dijo que os gustaría. Prometemos no interrumpir. Con cariño de vuestros pequeños demonios,_

_Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward y Bella. _

-¿Sabes que tenemos los mejores hijos del mundo? –comentó Carlisle abrazando a su esposa.

-Y yo el mejor marido –dijo ella acariciándole el cabello

-¿Pues aprovechemos la sorpresa, no? –preguntó Carlisle encontrando los labios de Esme.

-Aprovechémosla antes que se olviden que han prometido no interrumpir. –contestó Ese juguetona tumbando a su marido sobre la cama.

-Se hace raro que todo vuelva a ser normal. –dijo Carlisle acomodando a Esme sobre él.

-No te preocupes, mi vida. –le contestó su mujer- Somos los Cullen. Aquí nada es normal.

-¿Crees que pronto viviremos otra emocionante aventura? –pidió Carlisle tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su mujer.

-Estoy segura –contestó Esme- Pero me conformo con la aventura de pasar contigo toda la eternidad.

Y se besaron para iniciar un día largo en el que no existiría nada más que ellos dos.

**Fin**

¡Se acabó!

Todo vuelve a la normalidad en la familia Cullen. Ahora toca agradeceros a todas vosotras vuestro apoyo incondicional.

Gracias por leer este fic y por darme siempre ánimos ya que gracias a vosotras he seguido escribiendo. Gracias por los reviews y gracias a las 167 personas que tienen este fic como historia preferida y a las 70 que la tienen en alerta.

Miles de gracias a todas las que me habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo día tras día. Millones de gracias por leer y por llegar tan lejos con esta historia. Gracias de corazón. Está historia no hubiera sido posible sin vuestro apoyo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutéis del final. Nos seguimos leyendo en fics como _Mamá en huelga_.

Un gran beso y, otra vez, gracias.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
